


Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

by NotBeautyQueen



Series: One Gently Rapping At My Chamber Door [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Jokes, Comfort/Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, I blame Twitter, I started to write this one year ago during summer and here we are know, Jasico Week, Like really slow, M/M, Slow Burn, because we know those two belong with nico di angelo, kind of, so yeah this is my jasico but its not gonna go the way you think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBeautyQueen/pseuds/NotBeautyQueen
Summary: [this work is only available in Spanish for now]Nico no era Edgar Allan Poe. Ni siquiera había conocido a Edgar Allan Poe en El Inframundo, pero esa primera línea del poema "The Raven" resumía perfectamente el (retorcido) sentido de humor de Las Moiras, poco antes del 31 de octubre, Halloween.Ni siquiera lo que pasó después fue su idea, de verdad que no lo fue. Pero puede que su nueva kriptonita (oh, mira: referencias a Superman, Jason) fueran...sus... amigos.O puede que simplemente el cansancio le dijo que hacer esa idiotez era la mejor idea del mundo, quién sabe.––"—Eres idiota —le espetó. Vale, eso no había sido sutil. Pero Solace quería verdades ¿no? Su padre era el dios de la verdad, después de todo."--"—Exactamente qué es lo que te has comido —suspiró.—No estoy seguro... es decir, eran unas galletas, parecían unas galletas. Pero no se lo que tenían dentro (...)"--"—Jason, eso es algo que hubiese pensado yo hace algunos meses, pero esto no es propio de ti. ¿De verdad que todo va bien... —Nico titubeó. No se podía creer que fuera a pronunciar esas palabras—...entre vosotros?"





	1. It Is Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Someone in here? Me vais a permitir que llene este espacio llamado “Chapter notes” de todas las mierdas que se me pasen por la cabeza ¿verdad? ¿A que me dejáis? Bueno, en realidad yo tengo la libertad de powner lo que me de la gana aquí so lo de preguntar es un poco estúpido pero EH que nadie diga que no os tengo en cuenta ;) Todo ese rollo de agradecimientos y anuncios varios los pondré siempre al final de los caps. Aviso de que a mi, la brevedad como que no se me da bien (sorry not sorry). Y aquí, siempre va a ir primero eso de que a mi no me corresponden los derechos de autor blablabla. Aquí por obvias razones no ha ido al principio, pero ahí va, para que no se diga:
> 
> DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN PERSONAJES Y SITUACIONES CREADAS Y ACTUALMENTE PERTENECIENTES A RICK RIORDAN, VARIAS EDITORIALES Y PRODUCTORAS (siendo estas últimas las culpables de que a Rick no le de tiempo a llegar al váter a echar la primera papilla cada vez que le mencionan ese desastre que hicieron con sus obras y que ellos llamaron “adaptaciones”). No se obtiene beneficio económico y (al menos no intencionadamente, vaya) NO se ha infringido el Copyright o Marca Registrada.
> 
> Puede que, si la inspiración me falla, encuentre consuelo en algunas citas de series, películas u obras literarias. Esto estará debidamente señalado al final de cada capítulo (pero si notáis que algo se me escapa, decídmelo en los comentarios, pls).
> 
> DE VERDAD ES NECESARIO TODO ESTE ROLLO? La ley así lo dice y como estudiante de Derecho, debo de dar ejemplo. Pero bueno, vosotros ya sabéis que no soy Rick y por si alguien lo cree... Por favor, idos a mirar la vista, que estáis peor que Jason tras los ladrillazos y Harry Potter juntos. 
> 
> En fin, que ya me dejo de cuentos y vamos al que nos interesa de verdad: el fic. Disfrutad. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que a veces los escritores llaman “prólogo.” Enjoy.

_Diciembre, un poco antes de la víspera de Navidad._

En ese mismo momento, Nathaniel Clifford estaba seguro de tres cosas:

  1. Era el Centurión de la Cuarta Cohorte de la _Duodecima Legio Fulminata_.
  2. Formaba parte de una de las familias de juristas más importantes de Nueva Roma (y de toda California, prácticamente).
  3. Nada de lo anterior iba a salvarle el culo delante del actual _Pontifex_ , Jason Grace.



 

“ _Oh, bueno, mierda”._

 

—¡Nathan!

El chico se paró abruptamente, casi derrapando, y se apoyó en una mesa de la terraza semicubierta de un café para recuperar el aliento.

—Lo s-siento, lo siento, es que... termas... sobre... llaves... Steve...

—¿Steve?

Nathan levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos azules del chico que estaba sentado en la mesa.

—Si, hum... el hermano de Leila, ya sabes... Ha llegado esta mañana de Chicago y me acerqué a saludar y se me ocurrió que era una buena idea pasar por las termas, por que ya sabes, de pronto el maldito sol californiano hizo acto de presencia ja ja y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y... bueno eso da igual —soltó una risita nerviosa—. El caso es que cuando me di cuenta era tardísimo y se me habían olvidado lo tuyo en casa y para colmo las llaves también, así que tuve que entrar forzando mi propia casa (ventajas de ser legado de Mercurio, ya ves) y venir corriendo hasta aquí y...

—¿Nathan? —dijo el otro chico cortando su apresurado monólogo.

—¿Si?

—Respira.

—Vale.

Nathan miró con más atención a chico sentado en la mesa mientras recuperaba el aliento (esta vez de verdad). Seguía con tanta presencia como siempre. Misma cicatriz en el labio, mismo pelo rubio (aunque con una veta como rapada a un lado de la cabeza), mismo porte serio (como si se tratara de un adulto de 30 años en vez de 16) y los mismos ojos fríos, de color azul eléctrico (aunque con gafas). Levantando las manos, apaciguador, dijo:

—Nathan, tranquilo. Se cómo eres y se que nunca llegarías tarde a una cita. No sin un... contratiempo de por medio —terminó, con una sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos se vieran menos fríos.

El centurión soltó una risita a su vez.

—Bueno, casi media hora tarde, pero llegué ¿no? Y eso —remarcó mientras sacaba de su bandolera un sobre—, es lo que importa —finalizó soltando el bulto en la mesa.

El ex- _praetor_ tomó el interior del sobre con curiosidad. Mientras, una camarera con un gorrito de Papa Noel se acercó y le preguntó qué quería de beber. Ya que parecía que Jason no iba a matarlo por su retraso y hoy no hacía especialmente frío, iba a ser un rebelde sin causa:

—Una Pepsi con hielo, por favor.

* * *

Mientras recorría el camino de vuelta a su casa, Nathan iba rememorando la tarde con Jason.

El encuentro entre los dos chicos se había parecido más a una reunión de negocios que a una quedada entre amigos. No acababa de entender todas las razones por las que Jason estaba tan empeñado en hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero un centurión nunca cuestiona a sus superiores.

Bueno, técnicamente Jason ya no era más su superior, pero estaba más que claro que su nombre dejaba una impronta allá por donde pasara. Nathan no se extrañó al comprobar que solamente necesitaba pedir las cosas como un favor a Jason Grace y ¡ _voilá!_ A la gente se le caía la baba con el héroe. Jason tan modesto y callado como siempre, no daba apenas señales de ser consciente de estas atenciones, pero tampoco era el lugar de Nathan de meter las narices donde no le llamaban. Jason le pidió un favor e insistió en que su familia lo tomara como un favor para estar en deuda con ellos y así lo hizo. Solo tuvo que dejar caer unos cuantos nombres (y denarios, para que engañarnos) y las cosas se hacía casi solas, sonriendo como siempre a la suerte de Jason. Nathan pensó que a la diosa Fortuna le debía de caer muy bien el rubio.

Ya en el umbral de su casa (decorada debidamente con las lucecitas navideñas), el chico se paro a revolver sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves (ya no había necesidad de entrar por la ventana. Hum, le tendría que explicar eso a su madre después). Estaba con un pie ya dentro del hall cuando una voz dijo:

—¿Nathan?

—¿Hum? —acertó a decir con un pie levantado para entrar en casa.

El centurión giró la cabeza justo para ver como un par de ojos claros brillaban con diversión.

—¿Tienes mucha prisa? —dijo la otra persona, con una mueca a juego con ojos.

Nathan frunció el ceño y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la postura poco grácil en la que se encontraba. Con los brazos inertes pero un poco separados del cuerpo y con el pie derecho  (todavía) levantado para sortear el escalón de la entrada, era la viva imagen de la postura de la grulla, de yoga. Se intentó deshacer de esa posición con la mayor dignidad posible.

—No, para nada —respondió apoyando el codo en la puerta con un ademán desinteresado. _Eso es, Nathan. Postura guay y para nada forzada_ —. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que como ibas tan ensimismado  y al entrar en la villa ni te has dado cuenta de que estaba aquí, pues...

—Espera, espera —dijo mientras levantaba las palmas—. ¿Estás diciendo que me estabas esperando aquí? ¿En la puerta de mi casa?

¿Desde cuando estaba Nathan tan absorto en su mundo para no darse cuenta de que Stephen Collins, _su_ Steve, el chico del que estaba colgado desde los trece años,  estaba sentado en el camino de su villa? El Apocalipsis de acercaba de nuevo, estaba seguro. Casi esperó ver de nuevo a los Titanes por encima de Nueva Roma. La imagen mental que se le formó fue tan parecida a una de _Shingeki no Kyojin_  que soltó un bufido por lo absurdo.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso? —le preguntó Steve, confuso.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, claro que no, soy yo, que se me ha pasado algo estúpido por la mente ¡No es que lo que hayas dicho sea estúpido! En todo caso el estúpido sería yo, que mi línea de pensamiento ha ido desde el yoga hasta un anime japonés y no es que no me guste verte en mi casa ¡me encanta verte aquí! Solo que no te he visto porque estaba pensando en eso, tonterías y tampoco me esperaba que estuvieras aquí, sentado... y estoy nervioso  y estoy diciendo tonterías, por favor párame —terminó de forma atropellada. Mierda, necesitaba aire, de todas formas.

Steve se levantó de forma lenta, se sacudió las manos en la pernera del pantalón y se acercó a Nathan. Juntos, el uno al lado del otro eran de la misma altura, pero a Nathan eso solo le sirvió para quedarse a la altura de los ojos del otro y sentirse pequeño por ser tan estúpido. ¿Cómo es que era Centurión, si ni podía contener la lengua delante de Steve? No sabría la respuesta ni aunque ésta bailara desnuda delante suya.

—Nathan—dijo Steve cogiéndole por los hombros—. Ni eres estúpido ni lo que dices es tonto. Relájate.

El otro chico comenzó a masajearle en esa parte y de nuevo, el cerebro de Nathan fue a mil, a la vez que sus latidos por minuto.

—Eso no me ayuda a relajarme, precisamente.

—Bueno, antes has dicho antes que te pongo nervioso.

—¡Yo no me refería a...! —Nathan se calló al ver la sonrisita de suficiencia de Steve—  Pfff... déjame en paz, gilipollas —musitó mientras se dejaba caer en el escalón de la entrada.

Steve se rió y le preguntó si podía sentarse a su lado.

—¿Desde cuando preguntas?

—Desde que te pongo nervioso.

—¿No vas a dejármelo pasar nunca, verdad? —preguntó con un suspiro.

—Nope.

—Te odio.

—Ya, claro. No te lo crees ni tú.

Ya a su lado, los dos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio. Nathan no se había dado  cuenta hasta ese momento de que algo así podía llegarle a suceder con alguien. No, no con alguien. Con _Steve_. Sin saber lo que hacía, dejó que una sonrisa le ocupase el rostro.

Tras otros segundos jugueteando con una piedra del suelo, sintió la necesidad de alzar el rostro y vio a Steve mirándole.

—¿Qué?

Steve tardó un segundo en reaccionar pero enseguida se recompuso con otra sonrisa a su vez.

—No, nada —sonrió—. Deberías sonreír mas, eso es todo.

Nathan soltó un bufido.

—Huy si, para que Reyna me pregunte qué bicho me ha picado —bromeó.

—Reyna no haría eso —repuso convencido Steve.

Nathan alzó una ceja.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿La estudias o algo? —se rió—.

—Nah, eso sería demasiado trabajo...

—Menos mal, eso sería rarito —repuso Nathan por lo bajo.

Ninguno de los chicos añadió nada más por algunos instantes. Steve estaba concentrado en una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la mano, como si contuviese todos los secretos del universo. Nathan sabía que no se había molestado por el comentario anterior, él no era un stalker ni nada por el estilo. Pero aún así, su mente todavía le daba vueltas a la mención de la Pretora. De repente sintió la necesidad de añadir algo al respecto.

—Reyna es una buena líder. No se dedica a cotillear ni a meterse en nuestras vidas —comentó—. Nos deja vivir como queramos pero siempre está ahí para vigilar que todo vaya bien. Y ahora que se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad...puede que incluso se esfuerce demasiado en ello...

Steve se giró hacia Nathan y se apoyó en la pared.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Nathan suspiró.

—Ese es el mayor problema ¿no? Los romanos tendemos a construir más allá, a expandir nuestros límites sin importar el pasado. A ver, es importante, desde luego, pero la meta está al otro lado del río. Y los cimientos del hoy son el techo de hace una semana. El presente del ayer.

—Entiendo tu punto. Tal vez demasiado filosófico para mi gusto, pero lo entiendo _(no me mires así, Nathan. Sabes que tengo razón)_. Pero una guerra es una guerra y por mucho que se intenten evadir lo máximo posible los temas relacionados con ella...

—...es algo que no se puede esquivar constantemente, por muy cómodo que sea —terminó Nathan—. ¿Cómo crees que Reyna debe de sentirse, habiendo vivido todo en primera persona, y ahora intentando arreglar todo, también en primera persona?

Steve tuvo que confesar que no tenía ni idea.

—Yo estaba en Nueva Roma ¿recuerdas? Estábamos unos cuantos soldados a cargo de toda la ciudad y el campamento. No podíamos dejar abandonado el lugar, con una mayoría de niños y ancianos desarmados. No era seguro.

—No, no lo era —coincidió Nathan.

No hizo falta que Steve dijera las palabras _pero tu si estabas_. Estas estaban en el aire. Agradeció la decisión del otro chico de dejar el tema por el momento. Estaban los dos solos, cómodos, en la puerta de su casa. Él también podía pretender que todo estaba bien.

—De todas maneras —dijo Steve pensativo—, Reyna no está sola, tampoco. ¿Has visto a Zhang?  (bueno, quién no ha visto a Zhang , si el solo es como tres soldados de grande) Ya no es el soldado en _probatio_ que solía ser.

—Si, quién diría que llegaría a _Praetor_. Y quién diría que yo diría que estoy orgulloso de que esté al mando de la Legión...

—Exactamente eso es a lo que me refiero. Nadie está solo en la Legión. Todos tenemos un lugar, aunque sea un punto de vista algo funcional y cosificado —repuso Steve.

 _Y ahora más, con el Campamento Mestizo como aliado_ , pensó el Centurión. Eso le hizo pensar en Jason. El tenía un sitio en el Campamento Júpiter. Lo tenía de sobra en Nueva Roma. Y desde luego, lo tenía más que asegurado en el campamento griego, en el cuál había encontrado amigos y hasta una chica. ¿Por qué, entonces, Jason se alejaba de todo aquello? Vale, no se iba al fin del mundo, viajaba unos kilómetros al sur de San Francisco, pero... aún así... Jason es uno de los pilares de Roma. Para bien o para mal. Fue uno de los pilares de Reyna, incluso.

—Un denario por tus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? Ah, no. No es nada. Solo pensaba en... los pilares de Reyna.

Steve alzó una ceja.

—Si eso es ahora un eufemismo que tenga que ver sus piernas, me temo que me tengo que plantar.

Nathan le miró horrorizado.

—¡Sabes que nunca pensaría de Reyna así! Para mí es solo una buena líder y colega, nada más.

—Y no es tu tipo —sonrió Steve acercándose un poco más a Nathan.

—Y no es mi tipo —corroboró éste a su vez.

Se hizo otra vez el silencio.

—De todos modos —interrumpió Steve—, al final si que tengo curiosidad por los pilares de Reyna...

Nathan se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

—Bueno, está Frank Zhang, el otro cargo del Pretoriado —enumeró—. Nosotros, los centuriones de las cinco Cohortes (que Hazel Levesque sea, además, la novia del Pretor, es totalmente irrelevante), el Senado, su hermana Hylla (la reina de las Amazonas, ya sabes)...

Steve soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Poca cosa ¿eh? Y eso sin contar a los líderes del campamento griego, sobre todo a ese Embajador de Plutón, Nico di Angelo.

—Si Reyna no estuviera tan ocupada para affaires y no tuviera esa actitud fraternal con el Embajador, diría que entre los dos hay algo.

—¡Venga ya! ¿con ese? Vale, el chico es uno de los Tres Grandes y es la leche de poderoso, pero no, ni de coña. También podríamos decir lo mismo de Grace, lo sabes ¿no?

Ahí Nathan se tuvo que reir.

—Si, claro. Solo un pequeño problema: Jason parece hetero. Y mucho. Además ¿qué hacemos buscándole pareja a dos de las personas más poderosas del campamento? ¿Cómo hemos acabado en esto?

—Pff ni idea, pero creo que Di Angelo no se interesaría por ninguno de los dos. ¿No lo viste el otro día con el rubio ese? ¿El de los cacharritos de médico?

—El _otro_ chico de Apolo, dirás...

—El mismo. Es como si Di Angelo lo tuviera de consultor o algo así, pero en realidad parece que es la excusa perfecta para que le deje hacer lo que le da la gana.

—Si, ya me he enterado de eso de “las órdenes y las recetas del doctor” —comentó el chico—. Molaría tener una de esas cuando te apetece saltarte un entrenamiento a las seis de la mañana.

Si Steve no llegaba a comentárselo de pasada en la conversación (la cual, por cierto, estaba tomando unos caminos bastante... curiosos, por así decirlo) a Nathan nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza el analizar la vida personal del Embajador de Plutón. Empezando porque no se tomaba como una persona entrometida, el que aparentemente el chico de Hades y el de Apolo tuvieran algo más que una amistad no le parecía tan digno de mención. Eran el legado de Roma, por todos los dioses. Si se tenía en cuenta que fueron los propios romanos los que pusieron de moda las orgías desenfrenadas, las bacanales y la bulimia, que alguien sintiera atracción por su mismo sexo era el menos de los problemas del centurión. Además, estaban en el siglo XXI, por Júpiter.

—¿... otro día...?

Nathan se dio cuenta de que Steve le estaba hablando.

—Perdona ¿qué?

El otro chico se revolvió algo ¿avergonzado? Eso era raro. Y a la vez hizo que le prestase más atención. ¿Tenía las orejas rojas?

—Nada, digo que... que si te apetecería quedar algún otro día conmigo, los dos solos, por ahí. A ir a algún otro sitio aparte de las termas, no se... una terraza para variar... —musitó, definitivamente rojo—. Caminar por ahí —comentó como si no tuviera importancia.

Nathan sonrió ampliamente.

—Caminar los dos solos por ahí suena bien —le dijo.

La cara de Steve se iluminó como un día con sol.

—¿En serio? Eso sería genial —respondió, con renovadas fuerzas.

El centurión soltó una risita.

—No se porqué te ha costado tanto, idiota —dijo mientras le cogía por el brazo y le pegaba un tirón hasta acercarlo a su lado—. ¿Te pensabas que te iba a decir que no?

Steve suspiró y derrotado apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—No, claro que no. Solo había que verte la cara de perrito abandonado que tenias antes ¡AY! —gritó cuando Nathan le pegó en el cogote—. Era coña, tío...

—Y lo mío también —se rió Nathan.

—Ya, claro... pues mida el nivel de sus coñas, señor centurión...En fin, que no se... que no estaba seguro del todo de…de que tu quisieras quedar conmigo, de forma más planeada.

—Te refieres en plan cita —afirmó más que pregunto Nathan.

—Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de esta conversación, pero si, “en plan cita” —imitó el tono del otro chico al decirlo—. No se tu, pero a pesar de que todos lo encuentros fortuitos de antes estaban bien...

—¿Solo bien? —le tomó el pelo Nathan, hablando a la vez.

—...quisiera intentarlo en serio, a ver si va bien la cosa. Oye ¿desde cuando eres tan caradura?

—Desde que tu te pones nervioso —le respondió Nathan, usando sus mismas palabras.

—Hum... un cambio de tornas. No se si me gusta el cambio —repuso Steve, como si lo pensara de verdad.

—Tranquilo, haré que valga la pena.

Y con esas palabras, Nathan redujo la distancia entre los dos y besó a Steve. Desde el segundo uno, no supo como había aguantado tanto sin hacerle ningún tipo de demostración de afecto físico al otro. Se esforzaría por que lo suyo funcionara, se prometió. Todavía tenían que conocerse mucho  y haría que el tiempo que pasaran juntos, mereciese la pena.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Steve, como no, rompió el momento con una frase de las suyas.

—Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto... —musitó, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. Pero no te acomodes ¿eh? Odiaría tener que dejar de ser “el que te pone nervioso” para pasar a ser “la masa inerte, producto del afecto inesperado del Centurión Clifford” —bromeó.

Nathan se separó unos centímetros, lo justo para recostarse sobre Steve y la pared.

—Bueno —dijo tomándole la mano—. Ya sabes el dicho ese de “ahora o nunca”. Seguro que hay alguna canción sobre eso.

—Si, una de High School Musical y todo un repertorio de historias ñoñas...

—Hay una de Bon Jovi también, creo.

Steve le miró y sonrió de nuevo.

—Molaría tener esa canción ahora de fondo, como banda sonora ¿eh? Pero supongo que no tendremos ni eso ni risas enlatadas, como en una sit-com.

Nathan obvió el absurdo comentario. Steve era así cuando estaba relajado. En cambio, se quedó mirándolo, inspeccionando los rasgos que ya conocía, sin prisa. No las tenían.

Empezó por el pelo, de ese color marrón oscuro que todo el mundo tomaba por negro No era ondulado, tampoco era lacio. Era normal, corto, fuerte.

Después siguió la línea de las orejas y le miró la mandíbula y la barbilla, pasando por esas mejillas que tanto odiaba que le tocaran. En general le encantaban las líneas del rostro de Steve, Fuertes pero a la vez como si estuvieran esculpidas minuciosamente. No como una de las estatuas de Apolo del Foro, pero si con el cuidado suficiente para asemejarse a una de ellas.

Su nariz era algo chata aunque contara con un largo puente, cosa que no debería de quedar estéticamaente bien, de acuerdo con los cánones de belleza, pero que extrañamente pegaban en el rostro de Steve.

Y por último estaban sus ojos.

Mucha gente tenía los ojos claros, pero no sabía si en realidad podía describir así los ojos de Steve: eran claros, si, pero eran la perfecta mezcla (o al menos eso le parecía a él) entre gris, azul y verde. Sabía perfectamente que él prefería los ojos oscuros de su madre, pero para Nathan, ese color era perfecto, algo que solamente asociaba con el chico.

Y sin apartar la vista en esos ojos, que ahora le devolvían la mirada fijamente, abrió la boca para responderle al fin:

—Si, molaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATER DEL AMOR FERMOSO eso ha sido intenso ¿o ahora se llama coñazo? Idk, esto que estoy escribiendo (hasta estas notas que estáis leyendo) es de verano del 2016. Muchísimas gracias a mi particular Clarisse aka Scarleth (por favor, dime que no la he cagado con tu nombre!!) por leerse esto como beta a tiempo para yo poder sacar el cap cerquita de Jalogüin.
> 
> Y en cuando al cap en si... no se, pienso que como introducción a la historia de algunas cosas, no está tan mal  
> .  
> A veces me gusta hacer eso: poner a un tercer personaje, ajeno al personal, para que describa las cosas desde un punto de vista distinto, lo que parece desde fuera, etc. etc. Y bueno, también me gustan demasiado mis bebés como para dejarlos pasar.
> 
> Además... ¿Para qué querrá Jason ese sobre?
> 
> Nathan y yo nos preguntamos lo mismo (a lo mejor vosotros también. SI LLEGÁIS HASTA AQUÍ COMENTAD LA PATATA ES BAE. Los kudos y ese comentario me llegarán al kokoro).
> 
> Por si alguno de vosotros se pregunta esto, no, Steve no es un personaje canon, es totalmente mío. Y puede que si las cosas les van bien, también lo comparta un poquito con Nathan. Y hablando de Nathan, el si que es un personaje del tío Rick. No tiene apellido (a menos en lo que hay en las sagas) ni personalidad fijada, así que... lo he hecho en parte mío jiji. 
> 
> Y otra cosa (la penúltima ¿vale?): a veces me gusta jugar a ser J.K Rowling y entrelazar apellidos, situaciones y nombres en general con la trama y la personalidad de las familias. Estudié Latín durante cuatro años, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de unir esos vocablos con nombres y situaciones. Anyway, que Nathan Clifford existió de verdad. Y tiene mucho que ver con cosas de leyes y juristas. Y hay otro Clifford por ahí, un tal Clark, que también diseñó cositas de leyes (cositas de leyes, viva esa educación privada). En fin, que se supone que son ascendentes de este Nathan.
> 
> Y POR ÚLTIMO (SI CHICOS, ES DE VERDAD): una breve ficha de los oc’s.
> 
> *Stephen C. Collins*:
> 
> -Nombrado así por su abuelo, no fue hasta los seis años cuando su apellido cambió de Sondheim a Collins. Ahora odia explicar lo que significa la C de su nombre (Cornelius, también por su abuelo), porque no pega ni con cola con el nuevo apellido.  
> -Dione, u madre, rara hija de Terpsícore, Musa de todo lo relacionado con coros y bailes, tuvo una relación poco seria, de dos meses, con uno de los músicos y productores del equipo de su padre. Meses después, cuando supo de su embarazo e hizo cuentas, la relación era ya historia. Crió a su hijo sola, hasta que apareció de nuevo el músico, dos años más tarde, diciendo que se llamaba Apolo y que tanto a ella como a su padre e hijo le correspondían un lugar en Nueva Roma. .  
> -Dos años más tarde, su madre se empezó a ver con Marcus Collins, quien tuvo con Ceres una hijita llamada Leila, de un año de edad. Cuando Steve tenía seis y Leila tres, se casaron.  
> -Pese a no ser hermano de sangre de Leia, en sus veinte años de vida nunca se le ha tratado como hijastro o hermanastro. Leila es su hermanita y Marcus su padre (aunque a veces se dirija a el por su nombre de pila).  
> -Se le da bien bailar y los juegos de palabras, pero tiene demasiada vergüenza para cantar en público.  
> -Es bisexual reconocido y nunca se ha avergonzado de ello, pero algo que nunca admitirá es que con toda su cara dura y palabrería, Nathan es su primera relación (sin contar a Carmen, cuando tenía 7 años), de ahí a que se muestre inseguro y casi tímido en algunas situaciones.
> 
> P.D.: Lo siento chicos, esto si que si es lo último. Muchísimas gracias por leer (y comentar y kudos, si os apetece, también). A ver si os apetece leer lo que sigue tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.  
> P.D.D: El título hace referencia al single It’s My Life del grupo de Jon Bon Jovi.  
> P.D.D.: Soy una mentirosa. Shingeki no Kyojin es una serie de tomos de cómics japoneses o manga de temática algo apocalíptica (y dibujo algo raruno), etc. en la que una serie de humanos viven tras unos muros para hacer frente al horror de unas criaturas llamadas Titanes (o al revés, no está claro. Esta serie te da más preguntas que respuestas. Yo después del Titán Mono ya no me fio...). Se han adaptado en una primera temporada, parte de los primeros tomos al anime (con un dibujo algo menos raruno). La segunda temporada ya está por ahí y ha salido un live-action de todo esto, que no he visto ni me creo capaz de ver. Todavía no tengo esa fuerza de voluntad.


	2. Light My Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde vemos algo de la dinámica entre Will y Nico mientras que Jason no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa (¿o tal vez si?).
> 
> (O en donde la autora mete un flashback descarado, que ocupa la mitad más otra del capítulo). 
> 
> Al final, en las notas, me entenderéis, ah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He mirado y mirado y creo que no se me ha pasado ninguna falta tipográfica por alto, pero por si acaso hay alguna, decídmelo.
> 
> Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo. Enjoy.

_Octubre, poco más de una semana para Halloween._

  
  
En cierto modo, era gracioso (siempre y cuando alguien tenga su mismo extraño sentido del humor, vaya).

Habían pasado muchos más de esos tres días desde que Will Solace, de la cabaña de Apolo le dijera “órdenes del doctor” y sin embargo, allí se encontraba de nuevo. Voluntariamente. Quién se lo hubiera dicho. Se rió internamente con simplemente pensarlo.

—Eh, di Angelo. Menos risas y más gasas.

Mierda, parecía que no había pasado tan desapercibido como creía.

—¿Se puede saber quién te ha dado permiso para hablarme así? —le soltó sin molestar en girarse.

A su espalda oyó a Solace soltar un bufido. A estas alturas ya no sabía si era de exasperación o si ya el chico encontraba la situación tal y como él como lo hacía.

—Bueno —Solace hizo la pantomima de mirar a todos los lados—, no veo a nadie más aquí al mando y desgraciadamente, el “otro jefe” de la Cabaña 7 está disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en algún mundo paralelo, el maldito bastardo.

Nico no se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, el punto era que Solace le viese hacerlo.

—Además —prosiguió el rubio—, te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que se ofreció como voluntario a ayudar en la enfermería, así que deja de quejarte y dame las gasas. Tu astuto plan de salirte con la tuya no va funcionar esta vez.

Con eso último, Solace dio por zanjado todo argumento y siguió encargándose del campista con el que estaba.

—No serías capaz de reconocer un plan astuto ni aunque éste se pintase de azul y en tu cara bailase desnudo sobre un piano, cantando “ ¡ya están aquí los planes astutos!”

Dicho eso, Nico fue dando grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba la caja con las gasas y se las puso a Solace en la mano.

—¿Así está bien o le pongo un lacito dorado? —se mofó.

—Tienes suerte de que no estemos ante una situación de vida o muerte —comentó Solace distraídamente—, porque entonces no me ibas a pillar de tan buen humor para aguantar tanto rato sin material, solo por una pataleta de las tuyas.

Nico se calló abruptamente.

A estas alturas, creía pensar que, al menos Solace, nunca le iba a recriminar nada por el estilo y eso le hizo sentirse algo indignado ante sus palabras. ¿Le estaba echando en cara que él no se tomaba en serio la vida y la muerte? ¿Él?. Por su propia salud mental decidió tragarse todo lo que le estaba pasando por la mente y volvió a donde estaba antes, sin cruzar palabra con nadie.

Los más cercanos a él en ese momento sintieron una pequeña ráfaga que reflectaba lo que estaba intentando reprimir: frustración, ira, incluso rencor... lo podía notar en el ambiente, aunque le daba exactamente igual.

Por detrás, una mano (seguramente Solace) le tocó el hombro.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó girándose bruscamente mientras se deshacía del agarre del rubio.

Nico tuvo el perverso placer de ver a Will Solace titubear.

—Nico, no quería decir... yo... lo siento —dijo finalmente, bajando avergonzado la mirada.

—Mira, ahora no...

—Por favor, espera, déjame terminar —le pidió el chico, enseñando las palmas, como pidiendo tregua y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

No se dijeron nada durante dos segundos y ninguno de los dos chicos rompió el contacto visual. Al final, Nico, muy a su pesar, bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes exactamente treinta segundos, Solace. Más vale que no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Will abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido de que el hijo de Hades le diese una oportunidad para hablar (la cual, por cierto, no tardó en usar).

—Nico, mira... de verdad que lo siento, no quería que malinterpretases mis palabras ¡por Zeus! Es solo que...—Veinticuatro segundos.

—¡No tengo ni idea de qué es exactamente lo que quieres oír  y ni cómo lo quieres oír!

Si antes, los de alrededor estaban evitando curiosear, ahora Nico sí que podía poner una mano en el río Estigio y decir que la totalidad de la enfermería les prestaba atención. Y todo gracias al medio grito de Solace, quien al menos tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

—Kayla, ocúpate de la camilla 4 ¿quieres? —dijo.Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomó la manga de Nico di Angelo y pese a las protestas del chico, lo arrastró fuera de la enfermería.

Nico no tenía ni idea de a dónde le llevaba el hijo de Apolo y dudaba de que éste supiera, pero dejó de protestar y se dejó llevar.

Total, ya tenía comprobado que con Solace, casi todo era o una batalla de cabezonería o nada en absoluto. Lo comprobó incluso antes de que se conocieran realmente y ahora lo sabía de primera mano. 

El hijo de Apolo pudo notar un cambio en la actitud de Nico, así que fue disminuyendo el paso hasta pararse. No se habían separado mucho de la Casa Grande, de todos modos.

—Voy a decirte un par de cosas que creo que es necesario aclarar —comenzó el chico—. Y no, no vas a interrumpirme en todo este rato. Por una vez, me vas a escuchar sin soltar alguna de tus protestas, esas que a veces ni tu te crees.

Nico frunció los labios. Nadie había tenido el descaro de hablarle de esa manera en... bueno, en todo lo que llevaba en el Campamento Mestizo. Y siempre era por obra y gracia de la misma persona (San Jason Grace no contaba).

Decidió acabar con esto y prestar atención a lo que el chico le decía.

—Lo primero: ahí dentro no quería gritarte ¿vale? —comenzó Solace, como avergonzado—.

No es por ti por quién lo hice, más bien fue por mi. Todo porque me siento frustrado conmigo mismo. No se si sonará estúpido, probablemente a ti te lo parezca, claro... y es por eso lo que antes te dije —Solace se pasó la mano por el cuello mientras miraba a un punto por encima de su cabeza—. Lo siento, de verdad. No pensé en lo que dije...

— _Claramente…_ —musitó Nico, interrumpiendolo.

—...Ni tampoco en las consecuencias que tendría —Solace miró con los ojos fruncidos al otro chico como diciéndole que se callase.

Nico captó la indirecta e hizo como que se cerraba los labios con una cremallera invisible y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Solace suspiró.

—Han pasado casi dos meses y medio, Nico —prosiguió—. Y todavía no se qué es lo que te hace saltar ni cuál es terreno seguro para conversar contigo. Intento comprenderlo ¡de verdad! —exclamó—,  pero cuando encuentro que te sientes cómodo (justo como hace un rato), bromeando los dos, sin peligro… de pronto digo algo que se sale de ese terreno seguro que no tengo idea cuál es y... Nico, por Apolo, tal vez tu no piensas así, pero a mi me gusta considerarte mi amigo y nunca diría algo para herirte así.

Solace hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

—Y bueno —se rió un poco, viendo que Nico simplemente lo miraba, sin decir nada—, tampoco me había sentido tan... ¿nervioso? alrededor de alguien, como hasta ahora. No eres frágil, Nico, pero me gustaría que hablar contigo no fuera como ir pisando un campo plagado de minas. Y tal vez...

El chico titubeó y se miró las manos. Nico hizo lo mismo y pudo comprobar que estaba jugando con la venda de su muñeca. El rubio volvió a hablar mientras hacía ese gesto, una y otra vez.

—Tal vez pensé que si hacía que te sintieses en casa, tal como la pretor romana y Grace te dijeron... podría conseguir que no te pusieras tan a la defensiva con al menos las personas que queremos que nos veas, tal y como ves a Los Siete de la Profecía.  
  
Will se calló y se hizo el silencio entre los dos.

Nico pensó que probablemente sería porque, como él dijo, Solace de verdad creía que él lo consideraba estúpido (si es que no lo hacía desde el primer momento).

Después, con algo de irritación, Nico se preguntó a sí mismo cuando su cerebro había decidido hacer de psicólogo de Solace, ya que no había explicación congruente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Eres idiota —le espetó.

Solace alzó la cabeza, abruptamente.

Vale, eso no había sido sutil. Pero el rubio quería verdades ¿no? Su padre era el dios de la verdad, después de todo. Nico inspiró un segundo, pensando bien lo que iba a decir.

—Eres idiota —repitió— si crees que porque sea hijo de uno de “Los Tres Grandes” —resopló _(vaya mierda de título, como si él se sintiera “más grande”)_ —, te voy a mirar por encima del hombro, como si fueras escoria. Como ya te dije, eso es precisamente lo que percibí cinco años atrás. Y lo se, Solace: tampoco eran todos, pero algunos _sí_ que lo hacían —le dijo, adelantándose a los pensamientos del chico.

Nico prosiguió, sin esperarse a la respuesta del chico.

—Te diré algo y ahora tú tampoco me vas a interrumpir: Odio las injusticias y la crueldad infundada. No voy a ir tratando a la gente como si estuviera cubierta de agua de cloaca por ser hijos de Iris, Némesis o de cualquier otro dios del maldito panteón. No es mi estilo.¡Y por cierto! —se permitió añadir Nico—, agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo, de verdad que lo hago. Pero no cometas el error de intentar curarme cuando no hay nada que curar. Se que no lo haces con esas intenciones, pero te lo comento de pasada, por si acaso.

Solace tenía una expresión perpleja en el rostro. Quizás por eso, Nico siguió con su línea de pensamiento en voz alta.

—Mira, creo que en los casi tres meses que llevo aquí, he avanzado mucho en algo que nunca creí que podría —confesó—. Y todo es gracias a ti y a unas pocas personas que me veía o tenían interés en ver a Nico, no al “hijo de Hades”.

Nico se permitió sonreír de medio lado ante lo que acababa de decir, pero aún así no llegó a ser una sonrisa completa

—Por mucho que quiera, no puedo desprenderme de mi defecto fatal, el rencor. Lo he estado acumulando durante mi infancia y es algo inherente en mí, como semidiós. Necesito volver a creer en todo aquello que parecía bueno un día pero que me apuñaló por la espalda, al confiarme demasiado por inexperto.

Tras ese monólogo que ni él esperaba llegara a ser tan contundente, Nico soltó todo el aire que no sabía que había estado acumulando. Se dió cuenta que se sentía... como aliviado. Más centrado y despejado.

Tranquilo.

El hijo de Apolo se acercó a él y le tomó de la muñeca, tomándole las vitales.

—No estás tenso —dijo, casi con orgullo—. Tu pulso es relajado y estable. ¿Has sentido en algún punto de la conversación si se aceleraba? ¿Palpitaciones en la sien, cuello...?

Nico se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Esta vez Solace sí que le sonrió. Y maldito sea, que casi hace que él sonriera también. Debe de ser algo de Apolo. Nadie podría tener una sonrisa tan contagiosa.

—Nico, tu no necesitas ser curado. Simplemente necesitas a alguien con quien hablar todo aquello que te has estado guardando durante tanto tiempo... Y para eso están los amigos. Yo te considero así. ¿Confías algo, lo suficiente en mi, como para llegar a ser tu amigo?

Nico se dio cuenta de que el chico todavía no había soltado su muñeca. Si acaso, se la apretaba más con la emoción de sus palabras. Intentó no ser demasiado evidente y se soltó lo más naturalmente que pudo. Carraspeó.

—Será mejor que no me arrepienta de esto, Solace... —repuso, tendiendole la misma mano que acababa de liberar de su agarre.

* * *

  _31 de octubre. Víspera de Halloween._ _  
_

  
Estaba dormido cuando oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta de su cabaña.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Nico abrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con Jason Grace. Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Nadie tocaba su puerta a... no estaba seguro de la hora. Horas indecentes.

—Tu quieres morir joven, Grace —le espetó, intentando sonar amenazador.

Como de costumbre, la sonrisa del hijo de Júpiter no vaciló, sino que se hizo más grande.

—Buenos días a ti también — le respondió jovial.

—Urgh, tu nunca te cansas de ver la vida por el lado bonito, ¿verdad? No te quedes ahí parado, pasa —añadió tirando de la chaqueta del chico hacia dentro.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, Nico se dirigió al baño mientras que Jason cerraba la puerta. No se molestó en decirle nada. El otro chico ya había estado en su cabaña y tenía prácticamente acceso a todo lo que había en ella. Tampoco era como si Jason fuera a destrozar algo, claro (el chico era tan respetuoso que probablemente ni se alejara de la puerta).

Tras lavarse la cara  y cambiarse, salió del baño y efectivamente, ahí estaba Jason, al lado de la puerta, admirando el interior de la cabaña.

—Veo que al final has podido hacer las remodelaciones que querías —comentó.

Y así era. Una de las ventajas de ser hijo del dios de las riquezas era el _casi_ libre acceso a comprar todo lo que quería. Y decía _casi_ , porque Hades llevaba una temporada, desde lo de Jules-Albert, empeñado en que Nico y Hazel se adaptasen al siglo XXI; y como Nico tenía 15 años y Hazel casi 14, había cosas que obviamente, como adolescentes, no podían realizar de forma legal.

Desgraciadamente, esto estaba también controlado por Perséfone _(quien no veía coherente ni necesario pasarle a los hijos bastardos de su padre una paga equivalente al sueldo mensual de un alto ejecutivo)_ y Deméter _(la actual culpable de que tuviera un armarito lleno de todo tipo de cereales y barritas energéticas)_.

En fin, eso eran solo molestias momentáneas. Decidió no perderse en sus pensamientos e ignorar la pregunta de Jason. 

—Si quieres te doy el tour...

—Me encantaría —le contestó el chico.

Al construir la cabaña, el campamento (Annabeth no estaba presente por el momento) no supo calcular si Hades iba a tener más hijos o no, y por respeto al dios, construyeron la cabaña con un espacio suficiente para albergar a siete personas, por lo que el espacio era considerablemente grande.

—Wow, Nico, esto es... impresionante —babeó Jason—. Nada que ver, comparado con el Zeus hippie que yo tengo.

Nico se rió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, si te consuela, ya sabes que puedes pasar aquí el tiempo que quieras. Leer... lo que sea.

Y Nico lo decía de verdad. Había llegado a desarrollar afecto por los chicos del Argo II, especialmente por Jason (sin contar su hermana), ya que hacía pareja en todas las actividades del campamento y que eran los únicos en sus respectivas cabañas. Incluso se sentaban juntos en las comidas, por las mismas razones (o al menos eso es lo que el otro chico le dijo).

—Gracias —le respondió Jason con una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Qué es eso? —dijo señalando un panel.

—Eso es lo que separa el resto de las camas.

Jason le lanzó una mirada como queriendo decir “no me digas, Sherlock”.

Nico le ignoró y los dos se acercaron hasta allí para empezar el tour, ya que estaba en la esquina derecha de la cabaña.

—¿Ves? —dijo Nico—. Cinco camas, con cabecero de madera de cedro libanés. Todas tienen su conjunto de sábanas y demás. Están guardadas en ese armario empotrado de ahí —dijo señalando una gran pieza de mobiliario de tono oscuro—. Luego, obviamente, están las camas de Hazel y la mía. Son básicamente todas iguales, exceptuando que, bueno, son casi el doble del tamaño de las otras. Si voy a pasar aquí algún tiempo siendo el consejero de la 13, lo hago con comodidad.

Jason soltó una risotada pero no comentó nada.

Nico siempre pensaba que no era posible que el chico siempre estuviera sonriendo a su lado. A lo mejor es que él era la reencarnación de uno de los Hermanos Marx y no se había enterado aún. 

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que mejor seguía con el tour o lo que fuera.

—Cuidado si te giras. He cambiado de sitio el altar de mi padre, de la esquina al centro de la cabaña y le he añadido una especie de iluminación alrededor, cosa de Lou Ellen, parecido a las antorchas de fuera. Creo que así se resalta toda la importancia en el altar nada más entrar por la puerta y mi padre está contento con el cambio así que... —se encogió de hombros—. Lo demás es espacio libre, como ves. Estanterías, butacas... cosas así.

Jason asentía en silencio mientras Nico hablaba. 

—¿Y porqué tienes una nevera ahí? —preguntó señalando hacia una esquina.

Nico se rascó el ojo como acto reflejo. Efectivamente, en la esquina izquierda se encontraba, no solo una nevera de dos puertas negra, sino un microondas suspendido, con un pequeño fregadero debajo y varios armarios (los de los cereales y demás), además de una encimera de mármol italiano de Carrara.

Todo eso no era obra suya, pero ya que estaba, al menos se dedicaba a guardar ahí toda la comida basura que podía (tampoco era como si se fuera a quejar tras dos meses, así que lo dejó pasar).

—Deméter —resumió como si eso explicase todo.

—Ah.

—Y el fregadero viene bien para los mensajes Iris, de todos modos.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero... ¿cómo has metido todo esto aquí? ¿Cuándo has metido todo esto aquí? —preguntó Jason, con curiosidad. 

—Ah... fue simple —se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente me salté una Captura de la Bandera y mientras todos estaban ocupados, Jules-Albert vino con un camión de mudanza y... —titubeó.

—¿Y? —Jason inquirió, mirándolo a través de sus gafas.

—Tuve ayuda extra. Así como varias manos... esqueléticas... extra.

Nico no supo porqué dudó en decirle eso a Jason, pero era casi como si se sintiese culpable. Como si Jason fuera una madre que regaña a su hijo por romper el jarrón de un balonazo y Nico (el hijo) negase que hubiera sido _él_ el culpable.

—Jason, estoy bien,  ya tengo las fuerzas suficientes para eso...

—No lo niego, pero ¿qué dice Solace de todo esto? —preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.

Nico apretó la mandíbula.

—Solace no dice nada porque no lo sabe. Ya con una mamá gallina tengo suficiente y con lo que pasó hace unos días...

—¿Qué pasó hace unos días? —le interrumpió Jason. 

Vale, definitivamente Jason estaba demasiado interesado en todo esto y Nico no era idiota, sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

—Nada que te importe. 

—Claaaro...

Mierda, con eso no lo arreglaba, sino al revés. Lo intentó de nuevo.

—Simplemente  fue lo de siempre, una riña estúpida en la enfermería provocada por su gran boca —eso no era del todo verdad pero al Hades con todo—. Lo tengo todo controlado, Grace.

—¿Grace? — se rió el chico—. No hace falta que vuelvas a los apellidos, Nico, no te estoy diciendo tampoco nada para que te pongas tan a la defensiva...

Maldito sea el hijo de Júpiter. ¡Por supuesto que se ponía a la defensiva! Jason sabía sus “preferencias” y desde esos tres días en la enfermería con Will pegado a su lado como una lapa, el chico siempre hacia las más sutiles (a veces no tanto) referencias hacia una posible relación entre ellos dos.

Y si, vale que Will tenía un buen físico, solo un idiota lo negaría. Y vale, puede que Nico empezase a tener un tipo (totalmente irrelevante para el caso y para nada que ver con el hijo de Apolo). Pero eso era su historia, no la de Jason.

Decidió que era mejor dejar correr el tema.

—Lo que tu digas Jason —le dijo. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Piper?

Jason tardó un segundo de más en contestar, algo que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera menos para él. Se preguntó si no era el único con secretos en esa habitación.

—Todavía en Los Ángeles —dijo con el semblante neutro—. Yo podía venir perfectamente en Tempestad y pasar medianamente desapercibido. Pero con el Entrenador Hedge, Mellie, su hijo y Piper... podía ponerles en peligro frente a los monstruos. Vendrán hoy todos en el jet de su padre. Además, Piper quería despedirse de él. Es lo justo.

Si, era lo justo para ellos, pero en todo el tiempo que conocía a Jason, no creía haberle visto pensar por sus intereses antes que por el de los demás. Nico decidió no presionar más, total, seguramente sea tal y como decía el chico. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Nico le preguntaría más tarde sobre el inicio de ojeras que tenía el hijo de Júpiter (era justo que se preocupase de la otra persona tanto como ésta lo hacía ¿verdad?).

—Entiendo —respondió.

—Entonces... ¿te sientas conmigo en el desayuno? Por los viejos tiempos —y Jason volvió a sonreír de nuevo.

Definitivamente, su sonrisa era contagiosa,  ya que Nico se encontró a sí mismo haciendo lo mismo.

—Claro, por los viejos tiempos. Así Percy se pondrá celoso de que no hayas pasado a saludarle. Porque no lo has hecho... ¿no? —titubeó en eso último.

Jason le puso la mano en la espalda para que pasase delante de él por la puerta.

 _Qué caballero_ , pensó Nico. Después se pegó mentalmente por aquello. Jason siempre era así.

—Nah, siempre te vendré a ver a ti primero —le oyó decir—. Anda, vamos a dar celos a nuestro Aquaman... si no nos cruzamos antes con otra persona —dijo Jason con un guiño.

Nico no quería, de verdad que no quería... pero su mente se disparó en todas las direcciones en las que esa frase podía ser interpretada.

Maldito Jason. Simplemente porque hablara con Solace, eso no era motivo para que el hijo de Júpiter fuese tan pesado con eso.

Como Jason iba detrás suya no pudo verle la cara, pero estaba seguro que el muy idiota llevaba una sonrisita de suficiencia pintada en la cara. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGH VALE, VALE:
> 
> Esto en principio iba a ser SOLAMENTE parte de un recuerdo que se le viene a Nico a la cabeza mientras despedía a Jason al lado de la Colina de los Templos en el CJ (cosa que al final no ha pasado) 
> 
> Eso del flashback es... bueno, la historia empieza 67 días antes del primer capítulo. Pasarán unos cuantos caps antes de conectar con lo que pasa en el campamento Júpiter aka el presente para los personajes. 
> 
> Cómo no, al final el "Solangelo" ha tenido que ser prota de todo o casi (no lo he podido evitar ains). 
> 
> Con esto, aprovecho para decir y prevenir ciertas cosas: si, es muy probable que vaya a haber Solangelo. Y si, esto es un Jasico (además, creo que para ser una amistad que va a ir en auges, hay tanto Jasico escondido en este cap, que si se sabe ver, es muy heavy lo caradura que he sido xD).
> 
> Con respecto al estilo de escritura de Nico... hum, a medida que he ido escribiendo, me he dado cuenta de que Nico tiene muchos pensamientos en su cabeza. Demasiados, De los del tipo de “uf, esto pasa por esto, esto y esto, pero si pasa esto resulta que la situación sería tal y para los demás se vería tal” Y ES MUY ESTRESANTE intentar poner en boca de Nico todo lo que de verdad quiere decir. Es en parte por eso por lo que idk, como que intenta explicar todo lo que siente y hace. Casi como si nos lo debiese, por su paso de ser casi emo a feliz. Y eso, querido Nico, es algo que vas a tener que controlar. Por eso hay tantos "( )" en este cap. En todos los de él, en una temporada, lo va a haber. 
> 
> Ya veremos si Nico siente menos necesidad de hacer eso con su vida, el pobre. Vive, cielo mío, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Ay mi bebé…
> 
> Y Jason UF QUE GANAS TENGO DE METERLE MANO (no en "ese" sentido, vamos a ver).
> 
> Y si, Nico ha metido pijadas de las buenas en su cabaña.
> 
> Tengo unas cositas planeadas para el futuro que…
> 
> P.D: la frase que le suelta Nico a Will, mientras bromean, esa de los planes astutos, es de la grandísima serie británica, Blackadder (You wouldn't know a cunning plan if it painted itself blue and danced naked on a harpsichord singing 'Cunning plans are here again'!") con Mr Bean (Rowan Atkinson) y Hugh No-me-sale-ahora-el-apellido... (el Dr. House, vaya).
> 
> P.D.D: el título hace referencia a una canción de rock, ya con sus añitos, que (maldita sea mi memoria por no acordarme del intérprete) dice así: come on, baby Light my fireeeeeee. Eso último con una voz de grave que asdfghjklñ. OH creo que es la versión de The Doors.  
> Es ese título porque, vaya, se han encendido muchos fuegos, "chispitas" (ira, indignación, incluso algo de... ¿atracción?) en este cap. Y la música de verdad, pega. Escuchadla, really.
> 
> P. D.D: Muchísimas gracias por leer (y comentar y kudos, si os apetece, también). A ver si os apetece leer lo que sigue tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.


	3. Set your Heart (and spirits) Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Will es una buena persona, Nico es Nico y Jason hace honor a su nombre con gracia -badum tss- y salero y es más majo que las pesetas y los de Zaragoza, juntos.  
> (O en donde la autora mete lo que quería incluir en su día en el cap 2 y os hace las cosas más fáciles a la hora de leer. Lo cual está bien, supongo...).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una cosa antes de empezar: en la escena tercera, si no me equivoco, hay un diálogo entre Jason y Nico. Pues bien, hay cierta cosa que le pregunta Nico al chico éste rubio vuela ¿no? La respuesta es lo que piensa ÉL, para nada estoy poniendo mi voz en el pj de Jason. Las cosas están hechas así por algo, ya veréis. 
> 
> Estoy segura de que vosotros ya sabéis sobre el tema y aún así, yo no soy quien para educaros en la materia. Para eso, mejor los expertos (y yo, obviamente, no soy uno).
> 
> En fin, leeros lo del final, porfa pls. Estoy va sin betear así que… procede con precaución. Primer cap del 2018 eyyy. Así por muchos años (ojalá, haha).

_31 de octubre. Víspera de Halloween._

 

Nico tenía una pregunta.

 

Bueno, no exactamente. Lo suyo estaba camino entre la duda y la consideración. Y es que, mirando hacia el  interior del pabellón (era la hora del almuerzo), Nico se preguntaba cómo habían sido capaces de construir algo medianamente decente a Cimopolia.

Vale, si. Si se basaba en las palabras de Hazel y en lo que él mismo había presenciado durante los juegos bélicos, sabía que los legionarios estaban entrenados para construir. Si era necesario, podían desmontar el campamento Júpiter entero y reconstruirlo de nuevo en cualquier otro lugar. Les llevaría quizá tres o cuatro días, pero podrían hacerlo sin problemas, como en la antigüedad.

Tampoco era como si a Jason le hubiesen entrado de pronto ganas de recrear el Olimpo en tierra (con templos completos con enorme cúpulas y columnas blancas, etc., etc.), pero algo distintivo de los griegos (de momento se había limitado a ese aspecto de los dioses) si que tenía que tener.

Y Jason no era un semidiós griego. Y aunque se hubiera manejado con los planos y proyectos, no dejaba de ser un chico de dieciséis años sin la gran mayoría de los conocimientos técnicos de un arquitecto, aparejador o ingeniero.

Quizás por eso, Nico se encontró cerrando los ojos a la vez que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz  con los dedos pulgar e índice, como queriendo alejar de su mente un recuerdo especialmente molesto (más por la gente del mismo que por los eventos en si). En verdad, le repiqueteaba la cabeza un poco, después de todo.

—Nico ¿te encuentras bien? —Jason sonaba preocupado.

—No, es decir, si. Urgh no se ni qué he dicho —masculló.

 Eso no hizo que Jason se olvidara, sino al contrario.

—Has sido porque te he despertado demasiado pronto ¿no? Lo siento, parece debería de haberme venido con Piper, después de todo —dijo el chico, con una cara arrepentida.

—Jason por favor ¿quieres pensar lo que dices? Era temprano, vale. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ya puedes dejar de poner esa cara de cachorro abandonado —añadió.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio (eso era bueno, significaba que Jason se había olvidado del tema, al menos por el momento). Estaba paseando el tenedor por el plato de _gnocchi_ cuando Jason habló.

—¿Has tenido otra... pesadilla? —le preguntó bajando el tono de voz mientras se inclinaba.

—¿ _Qué_?

Nico soltó el tenedor, produciendo un repiqueteo que llamó la atención de las mesas cercanas (las gemelas de Nike, Paolo de Hebe y Will Solace que bueno... tampoco estaba tan cerca, pero si estaba de frente suya). Se removió, algo incómodo, volvió a tomar el cubierto como quien toma un arma y atacó un _gnocco_. Se le había quitado el hambre pero meterse comida en la boca le daba la excusa perfecta para no tener que hablar.

Por desgracia, el bocado no le duró mucho, aunque estaba seguro que iba a llegar casi digerida a su estómago por el arduo trabajo de masticado y ensalivado para hacer tiempo. Y Jason, que lo sabía, esperó hasta que terminó.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó.

—Jason, no me pasa nada. Estoy bien —masculló.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Viste algo o...?

En varios meses, nadie estaba viendo nada. Desde que Gaia fue derrotada, parecía que los semidioses podían gozar de una rutina de sueño normal. Ese, a veces, seguía sin ser el caso de Nico.

La voz, el dolor, la falta de esperanza, el hambre, la soledad que nunca creía que sentiría.

La oscuridad.

Nico sacudió la cabeza, centrándose en el presente.

—Simplemente me levanté algo desorientado. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir tanto.

Los ojos de Jason se cerraron, inquisitivos, intentando leer su rostro.

—¿No has soñado con nada?

En ese momento, Nico se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error (dos, si se contaba el que había agachado la cabeza antes, rompiendo el contacto visual con Jason). Debería de haberse inventado algo y haber dicho que estaba soñando algo sin sentido. Algo como que era una aceituna flotando en un Martini. O el palito que la atravesaba, incluso. Lo que sea.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Nada.

Jason volvió a su anterior posición y Nico casi pudo jurar que le vio una expresión entre decepcionada y preocupada el momento en el que levantó la cabeza. Solo duró un segundo, pero sabía que el otro chico no se había creído su mentira.

—Vale. Pero que sepas que siempre puedes venir cuando quieras a la Cabaña Uno, lo digo en serio.

Nico no quería volver a la Cabaña Uno, al menos no en las circunstancias a las que Jason se refería. Antes se dejaría volver a meter en una jarra que confesar que las noches que siguieron a esa fueron mejores, gracias al chico. Lo que había pasado esa noche iba a ir al cajón de los recuerdos, junto con lo de Albania. Recuerdos vergonzosos.

Con el tiempo, el episodio carecería de importancia,pero hoy, Nico encontraba casi humillante el recordarse a sí mismo teniendo que salir a la noche estrellada de su cabaña porque le resultaba claustrofóbica, vagar sin que la arpías le pillase, encontrarse sin proponérselo delante de la puerta de Jason (quien dijo que oyó pasos fuera y que se iba a acostar tras trabajar en planos, que si quería _pasar_ ). Esa noche no estaba del todo en sus cabales, porque a la mañana siguiente, Nico recordaba sentarse mientras veía a Jason recoger papeles (cosa que le dio mucho sueño) y quedarse poco a poco dormido en la silla. Definitivamente, no se esperó eso de despertarse en la cama de Jason, con el propio Jason _a su lado_. No era como si estuvieran abrazados o algo (menos mal, eso hubiera sido todavía más bochornoso), de hecho había hueco entre medias. (pero demasiado pequeño para su gusto).

Pero el que Jason se hubiera tomado la molestia de moverlo de la silla tras dormirse y colocarlo en su propia cama para tumbarse él después... Se preguntó, mientras salía antes de que todo el mundo se enterase de dónde había pasado la noche, si Jason hubiese hecho lo mismo por Piper o alguno de los otros chicos.

Seguramente si. Estaba hablando de San Jason Grace, después de todo. Y además, Piper era su novia. Si había alguien a quien Jason tenía que llevar en brazos desde una silla hasta una cama, era a ella, no a él.

Un momento.

El hijo de Júpiter le había llevado _en brazos_ …

Nico tenía ganas de volver a su cama y pegarse a sí mismo (aunque no en ese orden). Por supuesto que el chico le había llevado en brazos. Jason no iba a ponerse a controlar los vientos para mover su cuerpo de un sitio a otro así que, _lógicamente_ , le había llevado en brazos..

Lo que no entendía el hijo de Hades era _por qué_ se estaba dando cuenta ahora. Y encima, delante de Jason. Definitivamente, las Moiras debían de odiarlo o algo.

—¿Nico...? ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás un poco rojo…

El hijo de Hades soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que se había ido ruborizando cada vez más y más debido a, hum… ¿algo?

—Si, Grace, si. Y por cierto —dijo levantándose al segundo, para disimular—, ¿has terminado ya? Porque yo si y me quiero echar un rato antes de irme a mi turno a la enfermería.

Jason se apresuró a imitar su gesto, asegurando al otro chico que no pensaba comer nada más.

—Venga, salgamos de aquí —dijo Nico, dándole la espalda al pabellón.

* * *

 

Había algo que Nico había pasado por alto.

 

Que era 31 de octubre.

No tenía nada en contra de la fecha, en particular. No le disgustaban los dibujitos de esqueletos (es más, él llevaba una camiseta con un intrincado patrón de una calavera que en realidad, vista de cerca, formaba las palabras _Skull Graphic T-Shirt)_. El sabor de la calabaza no le disgustaba. No tenía miedo de los zombis.

Lo que ya no le gustaba tanto era lo que estaba viendo en la enfermería.

La mayoría de los pacientes con algo de ambrosía se curaban y listo. Pero había casos en los que, como mínimo, se necesitaba esterilizar la parte antes de que se cerrase por el efecto de la comida divina.

Y es que el maravilloso _(sarcasmo)_ “truco o trato” entre los hijos de Hermes era como su octava maravilla (eso no era sarcasmo. De verdad, esos críos parecía que lo llevaban a cabo como ritual rarito o algo). Se tomaban tan en serio su “responsabilidad” como bromistas, que ya no siquiera preguntaban por el trato. Iban directamente al truco.

Y justamente tenía uno de esos casos entre manos.

—Exactamente qué es lo que te has comido —suspiró.

—No estoy seguro... es decir, eran unas galletas, _parecían_ unas galletas. Pero no se lo que tenían dentro —le explicó como pudo el chico al que estaba atendiendo.

Nico alzó una ceja.

—¿Un canario, tal vez?

Y es que, el pobre chico estaba parcialmente cubierto de plumas amarillas y pequeñas. La tenía por los dos brazos y parte de la cara, además tener los ojos como violetas (¿o eran  púrpuras? A lo mejor lilas... no era muy bueno distinguiendo un color de entre varios de una misma gama).

—Si —el chico soltó una risotada. No se le veía demasiado preocupado por haberse convertido en un híbrido de humano-canario—. ¿Crees que eso me convertiría en  Black Canary?

Nico se encontró pensándolo de verdad (aunque no lo fuera propagando en voz alta, se acordaba perfectamente de los héroes y villanos de cómic).

—Tienes un 50% de posibilidades de serlo y si eres en realidad una chica, un 75%.

El otro chico le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y si no me relacionara con ninguno de los dos?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Nico confuso

—Digo que puedo no relacionarme ni con un género ni con otro —le explicó, paciente—. A veces, el que nazcas con unas características biológicas no significa que eso dictamine como te sientes en realidad ni con qué te sientas identificado.

Nico sentía como le empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza. Sabía que en el siglo XXI había un montón de términos relacionados con ese tema, pero hasta hace algunos años nunca se había preocupado de los demás, excepto uno.

Y además, tampoco se esperaba que el otro chico le saliese con esa respuesta. ¿Estaba intentando hacer un comentario de pasada, sin más o necesitaba una respuesta seria?

Sea como fuera, Nico decidió no ignorar al otro y no tomárselo a broma (por si las moscas).

—¿Y tu... —empezó, esperando no sonar irrespetuoso— te sientes así?

Para su sorpresa, el otro chico se rió.

—No, para nada, pero mi padre es el dios de eso. Yo solo soy bisexual, si tiene algo que ver —el otro chico titubeó, como si quisiera añadir algo más pero a la vez se contenía para no incomodar al otro—. Pero mi hermano si que se sentía así.

Menos mal que Nico hizo antes uso de su cabecita y no dijo nada estúpido, porque no se le pasó el tono del chico ni el pasado del verbo que utilizó.

 _Sentía_.

Lentamente, el engranaje de su cerebro empezó a calentarse y funcionar y las piezas fueron encajando. Nico volvió a ver al chico, esta vez con un recuerdo en mente.

—Espera... no serás… tú eres el hijo de Mr. D ¿no? Pollux, hum…

—Wierzba —completó Pollux al darse cuenta de que el otro no conocía su apellido—. Y tu Nico di Angelo. Diría encantado de conocerte pero la verdad es que ya nos conocemos. Bueno —dijo jovialmente—, pues encantado de _re_ conocerte.

 Pollux extendió la mano y Nico se la estrechó para no ser maleducado. Ahora si que encajaba todo. Creía recordar que el hijo de Dionisio estaba algo más regordete, pero ahora estaba más en forma (al menos, por lo que podía distinguir entre el efecto de las galletas. Que no era poco ni desagrad... poco y ya).

Además, le estaba viniendo un _déjà_ _vú_ con eso de _Nico di Angelo_ y _encantado de conocerte_ : esas eran las mismas palabras que le dijo a Percy, en el Campamento Júpiter, cuando éste había recién llegado y no tenía nada más que un nombre en su casi inexistente memoria.

...Eso le recordaba que todavía tenía una conversación con el hijo de Poseidón pendiente.

Pero no ahora.

No cuando se sentía todavía algo tonto al haber provocado que, el chico que tenía delante, tuviera que decirle tantas cosas sobre él. Cosas que debería de haber sabido o intuido.

Al menos estaba aliviado de no haber metido la pata excesivamente con lo Castor.

—No te he visto en todo este tiempo ¿por qué aparecer ahora?—le preguntó mientras le hacía ficha.

Pollux se encogió de hombros.

—He venido por lo de las fresas —dijo sin darle importancia.

Nico frunció el ceño y dejó de escribir.

—¿Qué...?

La conversación estaba teniendo cada vez menos sentido y Pollux pareció apiadarse de él.

—Ah, claro. Bueno, verás, he estado haciendo esto como un año ya, desde que me fui a vivir de nuevo con mi madre. Por las noches voy a clases nocturnas y por la mañana le ayudo haciendo de camarero en su restaurante, que, por casualidades de la vida, es uno a los que el campamento le vende las fresas. Así se conocieron ella y mi padre, por cierto.

Nico encontró aquello interesante. Ahora que sabía más del chico, se sentía un poco mejor.

—Hey, tío ¿qué tal vas?

A su espalda, Nico vió como Will Solace se estaba acercando a ellos para ver cómo evolucionaba el chico.

—¡Hola, Will! —saludó Pollux—. Bien, bien. Aquí Nico me estaba entreteniendo, haciendo menos aburrido esto —dijo, señalándose un ala.

¿ _Entreteniendo?_ ¿Eso hacía? Probablemente eso fuera llevar las cosas al extremo, pero la verdad, la primera (¿o segunda?) impresión que tuvo del chico, fue bastante… buena, sorprendentemente.

Will miró a Nico como preguntándole en silencio _¿en serio? Eso es nuevo_ y Nico se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Si te soy sincero, no tenía nada de ganas de estar aquí, en la enfermería, un día de Halloween —respondió, apoyándose un poco en el poste de la cama—. Un pollo amarillo es lo más interesante que me ha pasado hasta ahora, aunque éste esté dando el coñazo con preguntas tontas.

Pollux se rió y levantó las manos como queriendo decir _mea culpa_ , aunque no parecía sentirlo en absoluto.

—Vaya, eso es estupendo —dijo Will  con lo que le pareció a Nico, más entusiasmo del necesario—. Veo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, de momento. Hasta luego.

Y se fue así, sin más.

De verdad, hoy el día se ponía raro por momentos.

Pollux se quedó mirando la espalda de Will mientras se alejaba hasta la otra punta de la enfermería, a revisar a Damien White, de Némesis, quien tras echarse a bailar _breakdance_ (sin saber) delante de Chiara Benvenuti, se había dislocado el brazo.

—Le gustas —dijo como si nada Pollux.

Nico se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— _¿Perdona?_

—Que le gustas —repitió sin más.

—Eso... yo... es imposible —replicó Nico.

No podía creerse lo que había soltado el chico. Nico se estaba empezando a poner rojo y por si fuera poco, estaba dudando con las palabras. _Nunca_ había dudado.

—A no ser que seas heterosexual, no entiendo por qué te extrañas tanto. Es tu amigo ¿no?

Nico decidió no hacer comentarios de lo primero.

—Precisamente por eso. Soy su _amigo_. Nada más.

El hijo de Hades no sabía por qué seguía hablando y no se iba. En esos momentos le parecía poco ético usar sus poderes en plena enfermería, así que esa opción estaba descartada, muy su pesar.

—Por algo se empieza ¿no? E incluso por menos. No hace falta que sea una atracción profunda, de hecho, la de Will parece que llega solo un poco más allá de la física... —razonó más para si que para Nico.—Esto es absurdo —interrumpió Nico—, no tengo por qué oír más…

—Y aquí estás, sin embargo. Dime Nico, si no te encuentras demasiado abrumado o incómodo ¿sabes distinguir lo bello de lo que no lo es?

_¿Pero qué clase de pregunta...?_

—¿Qué clase de pregunta...? —verbalizó en voz alta—. Por supuesto, tengo ojos en la cara —le respondió, sin saber a dónde quería llevar el otro.

—Y sin embargo poco tiene que ver con eso. Verás, todo reside en cómo observas y en lo que percibas de lo que observas — explicó Pollux—. Lo que te transmite. Se basa en la subjetividad. Y si lo que se percibe, además, se conoce un mínimo, se ve con más empatía y sencillez, de forma agradable. En otras palabras, nosotros tenemos la capacidad de ver lo desagradable para unos, bello para nosotros. Con las personas es lo mismo.

 _Urgh_ , ahora veía el juego de Pollux. Su padre tenía que ver con la locura y la mente, en general. Era de esperar que al menos, uno de sus hijos, heredara la capacidad de entender la psicología y la psiquiatría.

Agradecía que, en la parte de la enfermería en la que estaban, no hubiera apenas gente.

—Si estás insinuando que físicamente soy “difícil de ver”, ya lo tenía claro, gracias.

Pollux abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡En absoluto! Personalmente creo que tienes rasgos bastantes atractivos, que todavía se te pueden desarrollar más. No pretendía insinuar lo contrario —sonaba sincero—.  Es más, me preocupa que tengas esa visión de ti. No deberías de tener la autoestima así de baja.

Nico se pasó la mano por la cara, en un claro signo de frustración.

—Urgh, no tengo la autoestima _tan_ baja, gracias. Pero soy realista. Tengo ojeras. Mi pelo tiene cada mechón mirando a una ciudad distinta. No soy muy alto. Y todo se me acentúa con la palidez y mis... poderes —admitió apretando los dientes.

Pollux debía de tener algo parecido a los hijos de Afrodita porque le estaba haciendo hablar de él y eso muy normal como que no era.

—Yo no lo veo así. Creo que eres bastante mono, si te soy sincero ¿cuántos años tienes de todos modos? ¿catorce? —preguntó Pollux, pensativo.

—Quince.

—Tienes mucho tiempo por delante para terminar de pegar el estirón. Y además, no se qué tiene que ver tu ascendencia en todo esto.

—Mi ascendencia siempre tiene que ver en todo esto —masculló, apretando el block de fichas médicas.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea verdad. Como tampoco estoy seguro de que tú te creas eso realmente —dijo Pollux sin alterarse—. A todos nos pasa de vez en cuando, más a menudo de lo que nos gustaría reconocer. Y creo que tú te estás dando cuenta de que tu situación no es la misma de antes, ahora que estás pasando tiempo en el campamento. ¿O me equivoco?

Nico recordó la conversación con Will de hace semanas. Urgh mejor no pensar en Will ahora. Ya tenía bastante con responder a las preguntas de un pollo (que no era realmente un pollo).

—No, no te equivocas —admitió a regañadientes—. ¿Has terminado la sesión de psicología barata o tienes la costumbre de ir haciendo esto con cada persona que te encuentres?

Pollux no pareció ni un tanto amenazado.

—Y tan barata, te la he hecho de gratis —dijo alegremente, aliviando el ambiente—. Y no, la verdad es que no. Tu eres un caso especial —dijo guiñandole un ojo (o al menos eso pareció. Con tanta pluma era difícil de decir)—. Ahora tú a mí: ¿cómo tengo el brazo? ¿Voy mudando ya las plumas o qué?

 

*

Esa noche, el pabellón estaba decorado con calabazas esculpidas, cadenetas, cintas y cosas así que habían hecho los más pequeños y las ninfas lo largo del día. Había también algunos residuos de tela de arañas y los de Atenea se había negado a entrar en el pabellón hasta que no les aseguraron que eran completamente artificiales (incluso así, podía ver cómo Annabeth se mantenía bien alejada, pegada todo lo que podía a Percy).

La cena consistía, básicamente, en grandes cantidades de comida poco saludable, una de las favoritas de Nico (a no ser que cogieras la gama de tofu): pizza, kebab, hamburguesas, perritos, nachos, tacos, alitas de pollo, nuggets... Y los postres eran de lo mejor. No quería ni pensar cómo sería su mañana extra en la enfermería si los semidioses con TDAH tras el atracón de los dulces del truco o trato, se hinchasen ahora esto.

—Hacía tiempo que no comía unos tacos tan bueno —comentó Jason, nostálgico.

—Me alegro por ti. Yo, sin embargo, me quedo con las hamburguesas.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian… —dijo Jason, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué cambiar, si es bueno?

Jason se encogió de hombros.

—Y yo que sé, tío. A veces está bien probar cosas nuevas. Salir un poco de tu zona de confort y todo eso.

Mientras sorbía su refresco, Nico dejó que las palabras de Jason rondaran por la cabeza, de forma vaga. Entonces se acordó de algo y se sacó la pajita de la boca.

—¿Jason?

—¿Hum? —le respondió el otro chico mientras peleaba con su taco.

No había forma mejor de decirlo, así que lo soltó directamente.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un transexual y un transgénero?

A Jason casi se le atraganta la comida.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso ahora? —le preguntó.

—He salido de mi zona de confort.

—Has socializado, querrás decir.

—Jason… —gruñó Nico lanzándole una mirada hosca.

—Vale, vale… Pues esto, uh, no se si meteré la pata en algo de esto

—Uh, uh... bueno, no se si meteré la pata en algo de esto, pero creo que las dos cosas vienen a ser más o menos lo mismo, Verás… hay personas que no se sienten identificados con el género que se le ha asignado al nacer o que directamente ven que todo eso binomio de únicamente o chico o chica no va con ellos. Y todo eso si contar ya con los aspectos fisiológicos... Uf, Nico, será mejor que no me lo preguntes a mi, en serio, la puedo liar pero bien —dijo Jason, apurado—. ¿Te estás preguntando si, hum...?

—No tiene nada que ver conmigo —se apresuró a clarificar Nico—. Es simplemente algo que salió en la conversación  ya.

—Aún no me has dicho con quién hablabas ni de qué…

Nico chasqueó la lengua. Claramente Jason tenía curiosidad, pero nunca lo diría para no incomodarle a preguntas. Era exasperante y bastante dulce a partes iguales.

—De verdad, Jason. Y después me dicen a mi. Puedes preguntar cosas ¿vale? De todos modos, creo que con lo de hoy ya…

—Vale, vale, tranquilidad que ya lo hago —le cortó Jason, más tranquilo—. ¿De qué hablabais esa persona misteriosa y tú, si puede saberse?

Mucho mejor.

—¿Ves al chico que está hablando con Quirón? —dijo Nico, señalando con disimulo algo a sus espaldas.

—¿El rubio que está de perfil? —preguntó Jason.

—El mismo.

Entonces Nico procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado en la enfermería, incluido lo de Will. No tenía sentido ocultarle nada a Jason.

—¿Y a ti? —dijo Jason tras escuchar al otro chico.

—¿A mi qué?

Jason exageró un suspiro y miró al techo.

—Que si a ti te gusta Will o no. O Pollux, ya que estamos —dijo Jason, sonrisita y movimiento de cejas incluido—. Incluso desde aquí parece atractivo y ya que te ha dicho que es bisexual, así que…

Nico contuvo las enormes ganas que sentía de llevarse la palma de la mano a la cara, de exasperación. O repentinas ganas que le dieron de darle un golpe a Jason en el brazo.

—Jason, sería de gran ayuda si dejaras de hacer de celestino con cualquier espécimen masculino con el que he tenido o tengo contacto. 

—Eh, que no te estoy hablando de Hedge ni de Blackjack y ellos también son “especímenes masculinos.” —señaló el otro.

Nico dejó escupió el trozo de comida que tenía en la boca y miró a Jason asqueado.

—Eso... ha sido asqueroso.

—Totalmente, pero tu te lo has buscado —se rió Jason, ante la reacción de Nico.

—Ya. Lo que sea. Y no.

—¿No? —preguntó confuso.

—A lo de antes. En serio Jason ¿estás aquí conmigo?

A Nico le daba la sensación de que Jason estaba trabajando de más y que eso (aunque el otro intentara ocultarlo), se notaba cuando hablabas con él más de cinco minutos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿le había visto fuera hoy de su cabaña? Con la excepción de las comidas, no lo creía.

—Si, si perdona. Te escucho, Nico.

—Digo, a tu pregunta de antes, que no, No me gusta ni Pollux ni Will de... esa manera. Son atractivos, eso te lo concedo, pero nada más. No me gustaría estropear una amistad porque alguien me atraiga físicamente, eso es todo. —dijo volviendo a morder su hamburguesa.

Jason hizo como si se ofendiera, llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Creía que lo nuestro era especial. Soy bastante guapo y eso no quita para que tengamos una amistad ¿O es que estás diciendo que ahora hay sentimientos de por medio? ¡No te distancies ahora, Nicolás Anthonio Maria di Angelo!—suplicó Jason, parodiando a un personaje de telenovela barata.

Nico se rió de la estupidez.

—Mi nombre es Nico, no Nicolas ni Niccoló. Y puede que los haya, no te lo voy a decir —bromeó Nico con una sonrisita, mientras se echaba hacia delante.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó Jason, inclinándose hacia delante, a su vez.

Nico suspiró dramáticamente, copiando la pantomima telenovelesca de Jason.

—Porque hay que dejar algo de misterio en la relación, Jason Maria _Grazia del Cielo e della Terra_ —dijo en italiano, cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa—. Que sería de la vida sin él.

Jason sonrió ampliamente al oirle hablar en su lengua materna. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: al hijo de Júpiter le parecía impresionante que Nico supiese hablarla todavía.

—Vaya, entonces veo que no te gusto físicamente ¿no? Ahora todo tiene más sentido, cómo no se me había ocurrido. Entonces nuestra amistad está intacta —bromeó el otro, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—Por supuesto que tiene sentido. Lo he dicho yo, después de todo. Y lo del físico... mejor no lo respondo. Hay algunas incógnitas en la vida que es mejor no resolver, sobre todo cuando el involucrado principal puede verse herido en su orgullo.

Jason le tiró un trocito de taco a la cara.

—¡HEY! —grito Nico mientras esquivaba el proyectil de Jason con facilidad.

—Eso va por el misterio, _Nicolas_.

Nico gruño y bebió de su vaso para evitar responder

 

.*

 

Nico no había ido a la hoguera que se había organizado en el anfiteatro aquella noche.

Sabía por experiencia que, la noche del 31, los espíritus andaban más inquietos que de costumbre. Era algo que los antiguos celtas ya notaron y para ello establecieron lo que ellos llamaron _Samhain_ , el primer día de noviembre, marcando así el inicio del invierno.

Para él, eso significaba que Perséfone estaba entrando en el Inframundo y que éste ya tendría a sus dos reyes (a falta de palabra mejor) al mando. Era algo que notaban los habitantes del Hades, de forma natural.

Incluso había unos pocos que iban más allá y decidían que tenían que tenían que proclamar la “buena nueva”, con tanto entusiasmo que su presencia llegaba a notarse hasta en la superficie, donde habitaban los vivos.

De ahí a que algunos de ellos se dieran se dieran cuenta, reflejándose como tal en diferentes culturas. Algunos humanos aprovechaban para honrarlos y otros (algo más idiotas) aprovechaban para remover las cosas un poco y realizar _rituales mágicos_ que no solo manchaban el nombre de la magia, sino que no servían absolutamente para nada, excepto para molestar a los espíritus y confundirlos.

En ocasiones, si alguno de esos espíritus tenían asuntos pendientes que los anclaran todavía a la tierra, aprovechaban ese tiempo para completar su misión, atraídos por la llamada de sus familias (si era el caso) que contactan con ellos durante esos días.

Por todo esto, esa noche era, sin lugar a dudas, la favorita de Nico.  Lo que también significaba que era una de las más pesadas y cansinas.

Al chico le agradaba cuando a algún espíritu le daba por acercarse a él para pedirle direcciones o para charlas un rato corto.

Pero ya le agradaba menos esos espíritus que se aparecían exclusivamente para contarle con pelos y señales aquél partido inolvidable de baseball de la temporada de 1963 que duró durante _días_ o la emoción que otro sintió al empezar a trabajar con Cecil B. DeMille en su nueva película ( _que le había pasado. Y varias veces_ ) _._

Con esas expectativas de noche, mejor era irse a su cabaña a ver si podían dormir algo antes de que venga otro espíritu a contarle lo emocionante que había sido venderle sus icónicas gafas a John Lennon en los 70 o algo así.

No había pasado ni hora y media cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

Nico resopló algo cabreado mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—En serio Jason. Espero que esto sea por alg... Oh.

No era Jason quien estaba en su puerta.

—Bueno, todavía  no soy Jason, pero lo que te tengo que decir si tiene que ver con él —dijo Will Solace—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Entonces... ¿me estás diciendo que quieres ayudar a Jason?

—Bueno, algo así si —dijo Will, retorciendo la venda de su muñeca.

—Hoy es el día más raro de mi vida.

Había pensado esa frase a lo largo del día muchas veces, pero al decirlo en voz alta se confirmó el hecho.

Él esperaba espíritus en su puerta, no a un rubio hijo de Apolo sonriéndole con nerviosismo al otro lado de la cabaña.

—Oye, este sitio está bastante bien —comentó  Will mirando hacia todos los lados.

Nunca antes había visto al hijo de Apolo así, tan descentrado, casi como si estuviera en otra cosa.

Nico chasqueó los dedos delante del chico para que se centrase.

—Vale, si gracias. Ahora ¿podemos volver al tema? No entiendo qué tengo que ver en esto, si te digo la verdad…

Will cambió su expresión de ido de la cabeza a sorprendido (lo que no fue un gran cambio, de todas maneras).

—Creía que tú eras algo así como su mejor amigo —dijo—. O al menos, eso parece desde lejos.

Para ser sinceros, Nico no sabía qué es lo que podía inducir al hijo de Apolo a deducir eso de “mejores amigos.” Jason se llevaba igual de bien con él que con Percy o Frank (y por extensión, el campamento entero, contando el romano).

Además, Nico estaba en contra de categorizar a sus amigos en una escala de peor a mejor, como si de muñecos producidos en serie se trataran y que su criterio a seguir para elegir al mejor fuera cuál de ellos estuviese perfectamente fabricado por la máquina, quien tuviera el mejor pelo o la mejor cara pintada.

Sonaba algo frívolo, pero todos eran iguales para él.

Su hermana era su amiga, Reyna era su amiga, Jason era su amigo, Frank era su amigo, Piper era su amiga, Annabeth era su amiga y Percy era su amigo _(y no su tipo, como a veces le recordaba Jason, si se sentía especialmente estúpido ese día)_.

Eso y pocas cosas más tenían en común. Cada uno era único y eso era lo interesante en ellos.

—Es mi _amigo_ —enfatizó—, pero eso no me da el derecho a meterme en su trabajo. ¿Sabes por qué Jason no le pidió ayuda a Annabeth? —le preguntó al otro—Precisamente porque quiere que sea cosa suya y no creía que estaba en posición de pedirle nada, teniendo ella sus propios proyectos, aparte de su vida.

Will entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—No opino igual: los amigos están para ayudarse y si te molestan que te pidan algo, entonces es que no te interesa demasiado la otra persona, pero bueno, da igual. Además —añadió el chico—, soy _yo_ el que quiere ayudarle.

—Si. Y me estás pidiendo ayuda a mi. Con lo cual, volvemos al círculo de antes —replicó Nico.

Will se empezó a impacientar.

—Mira Nico, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Te estoy exigiendo que vengas y tengo mis motivos para ello ( _y no, no me pongas esa cara de nuevo_ ) —le dijo en cuanto Nico hizo el amago de interrumpirle para hablar—. ¿Tu sabes lo que noté cuando le estreché la mano al saludarle? ¿No? Pues yo te lo diré: una serie roja más baja de lo normal, dolor palpitante en toda la parte frontal de la cabeza, cansancio físico acentuado por la falta de sueño y además, cansancio mental que, con toda seguridad, está provocado por la exigencia de un rendimiento muy superior al normal en un adolescente.

Will hizo una pausa para tomar aire y bajó el tono de voz, que sin darse cuenta había alzado al hablar de todo aquello.

—No soy endocrino, pero eso en mi tierra se llama estrés, Nico. Y estoy sorprendido de que el organismo de Jason no presente respuestas físicas más intensas en estas circunstancias.

Nico se quedó de piedra.

Sí, notó a Jason algo distinto de lo normal, pero suponía que era por el _jet lag_ o el aire de Los Ángeles, no algo... así. Cuando Will se ponía mínimamente técnico era para preocuparse, ya que el hijo de Apolo no utilizaba nada de terminología a la ligera.

Nico suspiró, sabiendo que iba a participar sin remedio en lo que planeaba Will, quisiera o no.

—¿Y exactamente qué es lo que quieres que haga? —le preguntó aún sabiendo ya la respuesta—. ¿No puedes darle una pastilla o.. algo?

Will soltó un bufido

—Supongo que podría darle una pastilla _o algo_ —respondió—, pero todo el progreso que haga aquí lo perdería al volverse de nuevo a L.A. Y como médico no puedo permitirlo. Y tú como su amigo, tampoco deberías.

Nico se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco ante esa última frase dramática. Hijos de Apolo...

—¿Y cuál es su plan, Oh Gran Doctor? — se mofó Nico.

—Primero necesito que me jures que no te vas a echar atrás en cuanto te lo diga.

Nico no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Desde cuando se ponía Will tan exigente?

—¿Es que no te vale con la palabra de alguien de más de ochenta años? —le dijo.

—Nico, déjate de tonterías y júralo —le espetó Will, impasible.

Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, como midiendo sus fuerzas para ver quién era el primero en ceder.

No había muchos que soportasen la mirada de un hijo de Hades, sin flaquear. Incluso parecía que la fuerza de la mirada de Nico hacía mella en Will, quien tragó saliva, pero se cruzó de brazos, como si aquello afianzara su posición.

Nico tuvo que admirar la tozudez del hijo de Apolo.

—Vale, vale.... lo juro —cedió al final.

Will le siguió mirando.

Nico abrió la boca sorprendido para protestar. ¿Qué más esperaba de él, por el amor de Hades?

—¿ _Qué_? —dijo él, cruzándose también de brazos—. No pienso jurar nada por el Estigio ¿es que de tanto curar a la gente se te ha pegado algo que te afecte a la cabeza?

Will, al menos, tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado y bajó los ojos hacia sus zapatos.

 _Já, gané_ , pensó Nico infantilmente mientras le daba tregua al chico.

—Bueno, vale. Pero recuerda lo que has jurado… —murmuró Will.

Nico alzó una ceja y puso una mueca divertida.

—Ni que fuéramos a matar a nadie — exclamó con guasa.

Will se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo.

Ahí fue cuando Nico comenzó a desconfiar de todo aquello. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara tan rápido como había venido.

—¿Por qué... no vamos a matar a nadie, verdad? — le preguntó, buscando la mirada del otro.

 Will volvió a mirarle, pero desvió la mirada enseguida.

—No, claro que no. Ya está muerto.

—¿ _PERDÓN?_ —graznó involuntariamente Nico.

—Vamos a invocar un espíritu. Bueno, _vas_ —dijo Will, como quien comenta el tiempo del día.

Nico se levantó de un salto.

—Ya, claro y de paso nos tomamos el té y las pastitas con én. _¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza?_ —volvió a gritar—. No, espera. Si, lo estás. Definitivamente. Will, vuelve a la enfermería y quédate allí, a ver si te curas. Una larga temporada —le dijo mientras empujaba al chico, levantándolo de su asiento.

Will, tozudo como él solo, se resistió al agarre del chico.

—No seas tan dramas, Nico ¡Me lo has jurado! No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada ante algo así. Se que puedo disminuir los síntomas de Jason  y esto, es un plus que le ayudará a largo plazo —Le miró, como confiando en él y en su palabra—. Por favor…

Nico también sabía ser tozudo. Había sido capaz de muchas cosas gracias a la cabezonería.

Si había conseguido que su padre participase en la Batalla de Manhattan, era capaz de resistir la mirada de cachorrito de William Solace.

—No puedes obligarme —le replicó.

—Claro que puedo. O me ayudas...o le digo a Quirón con pelos y señales cómo has metido todo lo que has metido aquí —contraatacó el otro chico, con una sonrisa maligna.

Nico se quedó sin palabras, abruptamente. ¿Acaso se estaba marcando Will un farol? Era imposible que le hubieran visto esa tarde. Lo había calculado todo al milímetro.

—Espera ¿ _cómo_...?

—Yo tampoco participaba en la captura de la bandera —lo interrumpió Will—. Lo vi _t-o-d-o_ —canturreó el chico.

¿Todo? En otra ocasión, esas palabras no hubieran significado nada. Pero pasaba que Nico utilizó sus poderes cuando se suponía que no debía ni podía, por orden de Quirón, que a su vez respaldó Mr. D ( _tras decírselo Will a ellos, pero qué más daba eso. Si Will le observaba no era su problema. Que se buscase mejores cosas que hacer._ ). El centauro no podía saberlo nunca. No podía traicionar su confianza así.

Nico tomó aire.

—Si te crees que amenazándome puedes conseguir que haga lo que a ti te de la gana... —le dijo— ... vale, tienes razón —cedió tras una pausa.

Will sonrió, petulante. Solo por eso, Nico decidió resistirse un poquito más, solo para molestar.

—No tengo lo adecuado —dijo.

—Detrás de las antorchas de la entrada — respondió Will.

Nico asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio escondido a los ojos de los que pasaban por fuera de la cabaña, una mochila con lo que parecía comida y una pala.

—¿Cómo sabías...? —comenzó—. Déjalo, no quiero saberlo. ¿Tienes hora? —le preguntó, volviéndose hacia Will.

—Son las hum... las 23:47.

Nico pensó sus opciones.

—Vale, hum... esperaremos a salir entre las doce y las doce y media. Supongo que durante ese tiempo querrás volverte a tu cabaña y...

—Estoy bien aquí —le cortó Will, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, con energía, como para así asegurarlo.

—Eh... _vaaale_.

Nico no se esperaba eso. Nadie había estado allí excepto Hazel y Jason (y Frank, un minuto). 

—En esas estanterías tienes... libros y esas cosas. Si tienes dislexia, también hay en griego y latín. Te puedes sentar ahí y... ¿esperar? —dijo Nico, dubitativo.

El chico carraspeó. Eso último no debería de haber sonado como una pregunta, pero parecía que a Will le daba exactamente igual.

—Vale, suena guay —le dijo.

Nico dudaba seriamente eso. pero allá él.

—Pues nada, a esperar —dijo, decidiendo que no sería buena idea dudar, en voz alta, de la salud mental de Will ( _otra vez_ ).

—¿Tu que vas a hacer mientras? —oyó como le preguntaba éste.

Nico se acercó a la estantería. Bingo, todavía tenía algo que le sirvió en la remodelación de su cabaña.

—Lo que mejor se me da: improvisar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, vamos por partes.
> 
> Primero: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Aunque ya no es tan tan nuevo, tocaba decir estas cositas. ¿Os han regalado lo que queríais? ¿Os habéis hinchado a comer cosas ricas?  
> Espero que no hayáis terminado tan intoxicados y locos como los chicos del CHB en Jalogüin y que no os hayan salido plumas en el cuerpo, por hacer cosas que no deberíais, haha. 
> 
> Siento de verdad haberos tenido tan olvidados. Los que me seguís en mi sensual Tuiter (que os recuerdo, que es @PJopaloma) ya sabréis que he estado hasta los topes de exámenes finales y que mi doble grado no me deja ni tiempo para decir ni mu, aunque no lo parezca. Y encima, yo en vacaciones me voy a otra ciudad y entre el estudio, la familia, las fiestas, mi casi inexistente wifi y demás chorraditas varias, no he tenido tiempo para ponerme a ver qué diablos había hecho yo con el fic (léase editar para dárselo a leer a mi maravillosa beta -un besiño, Clarisse, recupérate pronto y bien, bonita- para que ella le de el visto bueno).
> 
> En fin, un desastre morrocotudo. Pero bueno, mira. Se puede decir que este es mi regalito de Navidad para vosotros.
> 
> Segundo: todas las referencias que hay dentro del cap:
> 
> -El título del cap me ha costado ponerlo. Se supone que con spirits, se refiere a levantarle el ánimo a la persona. Aquí he jugado con eso y con los espíritus de verdad, puesto que quieren hacer precisamente eso: levantarlos, Single Sky de Sonique. 
> 
> -Hay casi una frase calcada de El Hijo de Neptuno. Me refiero a esa de que los legionarios son capaces de construir, blablabla... La dice mi Hazel-Jewel Levesque.
> 
> -La camiseta de Nico la he sacado de un fanart de Treycain03 (si no se ha cambiado el nombre en insta y Tumblr). Es bastante chula y si se poner links aquí, con solo darle al nombre del artista, la veréis. Y si no, la subiré a mi Tambler, que mi Tuiter está ya muy saturado. 
> 
> -Las galletas de canario que se come Pollux (ay ¿qué pensáis de él? ¿Os lo esperabais así? ¿Os lo esperábais en absoluto) está muy claro que las saqué de Harry Potter. Me acordé de que se las comía Neville en HP4, si no me equivoco. Me vinieron a la mente y ya se tuvieron que quedar en el cap.
> 
> -Cecil B. DeMille fue un personaje real bastante famoso, aunque a la mayoría ni os suene. Productor y director de cine de EE.UU, fundó la Paramount, hizo del pequeño y poco conocido barrio de Hollywood la bestia que es hoy y dirigió algunas peliculillas de la época (eso es siglo XX, niños) como Los Diez Mandamientos. Casi nada.
> 
> Me gustan mucho las referencias, creo que si puedo meterlas en cada cap, lo haré, porque a mi, como lectora, me encanta encontrarme cosas que pueda relacionar con otros fandoms o música o lo que sea. A lo mejor también a vosotros os gusta, so... Ah otra cosa: si encontráis la conver entre Pollux y Nico algo raruna, rayando en lo OoC, es que estaba escuchando la única canción de 1D que tengo en iTunes (o atunes, según mi autocorrector), What Makes You Beautiful. Pollux es como es y (la mayoría de las veces) no puede evitar hacer lo que hacer. Espero que, como ya he dicho, Nico con sus contestaciones no haya sido demasiado OoC. Porque este fic va de desarrollar ships y personalidades, así que algo de novedad tiene que haber y eso, amigos míos, es OoC en su naturaleza profunda y arraigada.
> 
> Tercero: este cap se lo dedico a mi más profundo amigo, el Dizionario italiano da un affiliato di Oxford University Press del Mac. Sin él, Nico no hubiese podido hacer la (bastante torpe) broma de turno en italiano, sobre el apellido de Jason (si alguien no lo ha pillado, os lo explico: Grazia es Gracia, que es Grace, el cual es el apellido de Jason. Gracia del cielo y de la tierra, meaning el apellido del rubiales, su papi divino que controla los cielos, aunque el chico esté en la tierra).
> 
> Y por último, que sepáis que, en su día (hace más de un año), tuve que cortar el cap por la mitad. Y eran (recalco la palabra eran) 15 páginas, si no me equivoco. 
> 
> Porfa plis, decidme si se os hacen cortos o insoportablemente soporíferos e intentaré arreglarlo en un futuro, porque entre pitos y flautas, esto en el gugle docs son 23 páginas, tras recortes y añadir cosas para que la narración no solamente tuviese sentido en mi cabeza, sino que también lo tuviese para vosotros.
> 
> P.D: Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer (y comentar y kudos, que ya os vale, que me teneis a pan y agua xD como regalito de Navidad tardía dadme eso). A ver si os apetece leer lo que sigue tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.


	4. We Are Alive (here, in Death Valley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Jason y el ladrillo es el único ship que no aparece en todo el capítulo, alguien hace una aparición y otro alguien se come una hamburguesa. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum… hola. Qué tal. ¿Todo bien tras la última actualización? Espero que bien y que todavía estéis por aquí para leer mis paridas. Ya ni me acordaba del coñazo que me suponía formatear todo para que Ao3 esté contento con los párrafos y espaciados. Si hay espacios en blanco… blame me. Aquí no hay más beta que una servidora y estoy desentrenada, para qué vamos a engañarnos. Os dejo ya con el capi pero antes os recuerdo que leáis lo del final (donde os explico el por qué de mi ausencia) y que me deis corazoncitos para que yo vea que al menos alguien sigue leyendo esto. Y si ya me comentáis vamos… magia y fantasía.

_1 de Noviembre. Día de todos los Santos_.  


Dormir en la Cabaña 1 resultó igual que dormir en su dormitorio de L.A. Y eso era algo que desconcertaba un tanto al chico, ya que allí tenía una cama doble con unos almohadones bastante grandes y aquí tenía… bueno, tenía un Zeus hippie y un colchón duro.

Jason Grace se quedó bocarriba, todavía debajo de las sábanas, pensando.

La noche anterior había acabado completamente con su energía. Y la noche anterior. Y la anterior. Y así sucesivamente. Si tenía que ser sincero, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que maldeciría (parcialmente) el haberle salvado el culo a Jackson, ofreciéndole un altar y una figurita de plástico a una diosa que parecía odiar a todo y todos, pero allí estaba.

_Bueno, tampoco pensaba que un día fuera a perder toda mi memoria y que gracias a eso, estoy hoy durmiendo en un campamento de semidioses griegos. No te quejes, Grace. Las cosas podrían haber sido peores_ , pensó.

Jason abrió los ojos y se desperezó, frotándoselos con los dedos. Actos seguido, se levantó con decisión y abrió las ventanas para airear el sitio.

Se asomó un poco. Todavía no se oía ruido alguno fuera y sospechaba que, excepto dos o tres, no había ningún campista despierto. Jason no tenía ningún reloj encima, pero supuso que tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer algo hasta la hora del desayuno.

El chico se dio la vuelta. De regreso a su cama, cogió las gafas y se las puso para empezar a buscar ropa que ponerse, pero a mitad de camino se paró y pensó seriamente si de verdad quería salir a las seis de la mañana a correr. Sin duda, Sherman Yang estaría ya en su quinta vuelta corriendo por el campamento, pero Jason no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para salir y hacer lo mismo. Quizás al atardecer.

De momento, decidió que sería una buena idea darse una ducha antes que los demás. ¿Se estaba saltando los turno? Si, pero nadie iba a enterarse y necesitaba agua caliente y despejarse. Tenía la intención de aprovechar la mañana para seguir con el altar de Tánatos, empezar con el de Eleos y hablar con Quirón de los materiales.

 

  
Venía de las duchas, pasándose una toalla por el pelo, cuando vio a Piper acercándose a su cabaña. Decidió llamarla desde lejos.

—¡Hey, Pipes!

Piper se giró hacia el chico y en cuanto le vio, sonrió y se quedó quieta, esperando a que el chico se acercase a ella.

—Buenos días, Jason —le saludó mientras le miraba el pelo—. O vienes de las duchas o te has caído en el lago de las canoas.

—Aunque lo segundo es más entretenido para las ninfas, me temo que solo es lo primero. Hoy no he salido todavía a correr. Y buenos días a ti también —le sonrió—. ¿Querías algo?

Piper hizo como si se indignara.

 —¿Es que no puedo venir a ver a mi novio de vez en cuando —preguntó cruzándose se brazos—. Sobre todo cuando puede haber un 50% de posibilidades de que se haya caído en el lago y yo me lo haya perdido.

 Jason se puso la toalla encima de los hombros y la cogió de las manos.

—Te reirías como una maníaca de mi.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo haría, Chispitas. Pero no solo por eso iría.

—¿Hay más razones para ir aparte de verme a mi convertido en el hazmerreír del campamento? —preguntó Jason, algo perdido.

Piper se le acercó un poco más.

—Bueno, si obvias el hecho de que las ninfas y náyades están observando uno de los chicos más guapos del campamento, completamente empapado, entonces no, no hay más razones.

Jason notó como le empezaba a arder la cara, pero pudo hablar pese a todo.  
  
—No, te equivocas. Es imposible que estén mirando a Percy, si está en Nueva York ¡Ay! ¡Piper! —se quejó el chico frotándose el brazo donde la chica le acababa de pellizcar.

—Eso por intentar darme celos con Percy.

—Hey, nuestra relación es exclusivamente de bros. Es pura y casta.

—Ya, por eso acabas de decir que te parece uno de los chicos más guapos del campamento —dijo con una sonrisita socarrona.

—No lo he hecho —negó el chico.

—Si lo has hecho.

—Pipes, indirectamente no cuenta.

—Jason, si que cuenta.

Era muy obvio que Piper se estaba riendo de él, pero a Jason no le importaba en absoluto. Era algo típico de Piper y le parecía atractivo, en cierta manera.

—Cierto, cuenta. A quién quiero engañar. Nuestro primer beso fue muy dulce. Y lo digo porque lo soborné con muchos ositos de gominola azules y los estaba comiendo mientras... ya sabes.

—¡Jason! ¡Ay, qué asco! —dijo Piper entre risas—. Eso ya no es puro y casto, me decepcionas.

Jason también se reía, pero soltó la mano que todavía tenía entrelazada con la de Piper y le peinó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—A ti nunca querría decepcionarte —murmuró antes de acercarse y besarla.

El beso fue tierno y suave. Piper era una chica guapa, inteligente y violenta, si quería serlo. Pero cuando se besaban era como si se olvidase de todo y todos y simplemente disfrutara de lo paciente que era Jason con ella. Y amable, como ella le había dicho.

 Jason, por otro lado, pensó mientras se besaban que él no querría sentirse como atrapado entre su pareja y él mientras parecía como la otra persona le presionaba o se excedía de los límites. Y tampoco es que ese fuera el caso necesariamente en ese instante, pero con parte del campamento empezando a mirarlos no tan disimuladamente como ellos querrían, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Y él no haría nunca a la otra persona lo que no quería que hicieran con él. Por eso, Jason se separó de Piper a los cuatro latidos de corazón, contados.

Piper se quedó con los ojos cerrados un segundo más, tras separase, como si pensara en algo importante. Se mordió los labios, como pensando en algo importante y abrió la boca como para darle voz a sus pensamientos.

—¿Te apetece quedarte descansando? —le preguntó—. Venía a buscarte para desayunar, pero se que estás trabajando muy duro y...

¿Qué? Eso no era lo que Jason esperaba oír y estaba bastante seguro de que ella, de su propia boca, tampoco.

—¿Estás de coña? No, no, me apetece ir a desayunar contigo, sobre todo si no lo he estado haciendo estos últimos días.

Jason no había estado con Piper en ninguna de las comidas ni en la hoguera de ayer ni en prácticamente todo el día y entre que él tenía mucho trabajo acumulado y que la chica era consejera de Afrodita y tenía que dar ejemplo y cumplir con sus responsabilidades, Jason no quería que pensara que la estaba dando de lado o algo así.

—Jason, mira… No tienes por qu-

—Lo digo en serio, Pipes —le aseguró de nuevo—. Un segundo. Un segundo es todo lo que necesito para soltar la toalla y marcharnos al pabellón.

Piper lo miró indecisa, pero asintió, con una sonrisa.

Jason entró corriendo en la cabaña, tiró la toalla y la ropa sucia en un cesto que había por ahí (o al menos apuntaba hacia ese sitio) y volvió a salir, en menos de 10 segundos.

—Ya estoy —dijo tomando la mano de la chica.

—Perdonad ¿interrumpo algo?—dijo una voz a su izquierda.         

Piper, la más cercana a la voz, se giró y sonrió al ver quién era.

—Buenos días Nico. Tranquilo, no interrumpes nada. Espero que no lleves mucho ahí por nuestra culpa.

El hijo de Hades sacudió la cabeza, en negación.

—No, acabo de llegar.

 

***  
   


En realidad no acababa de llegar, sino que llevaba ahí varios minutos, entre las sombras.   
No quería espiar a sus amigos, pero sin comerlo ni beberlo terminó haciendo precisamente eso, sintiéndose un entrometido (sobre todo por juzgar involuntariamente desde fuera las acciones de los chicos).

—Simplemente quería darle esto a Jason —dijo sacando la mano de su chaqueta.

Jason extendió la mano, curioso y examinó lo que le dio Nico.

—¿Un pendrive?

—Así los llaman.

Jason soltó la mano de Piper y cogió el pen con la otra mano, mirándolo a la luz del sol por si había algo escrito a mano.

—No pone nada ¿debo de temer por mi vida? —bromeó.

Nico se encogió de hombros.

—Will Solace asegura eso, si no usas lo que hay ahí dentro. Pero creo que se debe más a lo que te pasa si te pilla él antes —dijo pensativo—. De todas formas, te manda esto también.

Nico extendió la otra mano, con la que sostenía una bolsa blanca pequeña, como de farmacia.

—Will dice que siente no estar aquí para sermonearte como es debido, lo cual es un alivio, porque no veas que noche me ha dado.

Jason tomó nota de eso y sonrió con pedantería.

—¿Noche? ¿Algo que interesante que contarme, di Angelo?

Nico bufó.

—Supongo que si, que ya te lo contaré, pero no es lo que tu te piensas —le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

El chico parecía incluso decepcionado.

—Pero si tu has dicho...

—Jason, déjalo—intervino enérgicamente Piper para después girarse hacia su novio—. Creo que se está haciendo tarde y mi cabaña me está esperando y seguro que se preguntan donde estoy. Me olvidé de dejarles una nota, lo siento. Idos adelantando vosotros, no os preocupéis por mi —dijo eso último mirando hacia Nico y salió corriendo antes de que a ningún chico se le ocurriera contradecirle.

Tanto Jason como Nico se quedaron en el sitio, mirando como se alejaba la chica confusos por su repentina reacción.

—Hum... ¿te apetece ir a desayunar? — le preguntó Jason para romper el silencio.

—La verdad, preferiría dormir, pero si, por qué no...

Nico decía la verdad cuando le dijo a Jason eso de que ya se lo contaría, pero necesitaba algunas horas de sueño antes de hacerlo por completo.  Todavía recordaba con demasiada claridad los eventos de ayer...

 

 

A las 00:17 Nico y Will salían por la puerta de la Cabaña 13, cargados con una mochila azul claro, con las letras “OKEMO MOUNTAIN” y una pala.

—Pasemos por detrás de las cabañas, así tendremos más oportunidades de pasar desapercibidos— señaló Will.

Nico asintió. Después se paró.

—Espera, espera. Vamos a las colinas del este. Prefiero evitar el bosque, si te parece.

—Claro, pero estaremos más cerca de la Casa Grande... —titubeó Will.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado.

No lo tenía, pero eso hizo que Will se callara... al menos unos cinco minutos.

—¡Nico ten más cuidado, vas a despertar a todo el mundo! Para de pisar tan fuerte— susurró.

—No estoy pisando fuerte, simplemente me deslizo.

—Bueno, pues deslízate más en silencio.      .

Nico puso los ojos en blanco. Will obviamente no pudo verlo porque todo estaba a oscuras, lo que era genial, ya que así no le diría nada.

—Venga ya, Solace —susurró a su vez—. Todos están dormidos.

—Bueno, todos no —dijo una voz.

***

 

Nico y Will se sobresaltaron y se quedaron mirando hacia donde parecía venir la voz. Nico se maldijo de nuevo por cometer el error de distraerse por culpa de Will aunque al menos, había sacado su espada.

 El camino se vio iluminado parcialmente por una lucecita, revelando una silueta. En cuanto se acercó, el chico pudo distinguir a Pollux Wierzba , hijo de Dionisio, mirándolos con un mezcla de recelo y curiosidad. De cerca, Nico pudo ver que la luz provenía de un móvil que tenía el chico en la mano derecha. En la izquierda tenía una daga parecida a la de Will llevaba.

—¡Pollux! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí a oscuras? ¿No deberías de estar durmiendo? —le preguntó Will, ya que Nico estaba muy ocupado mirándolo de forma indignada.

—Soy mayor de edad y ya no soy un campista —respondió Pollux, con un tono de superioridad y una ceja alzada—. Iba a salir a una fiesta a la que me han invitado, cuando de pronto oigo unas voces cuchicheando y me encuentro con vosotros dos.  ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Y por qué tenéis una pala? —Tras hacer esa pregunta, en su cara se formó de pronto una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Os estabais escabullendo ilícitamente para daros el lote?

¿Darse el lote? Y Nico pensaba que era él antiguo.

Will hizo un ruidito raro a su lado y se puso como un tomate. Nico, por su parte, no podía tomarse nada de esta escenita en serio y parecía mínimamente sacado de quicio.

—Por supuesto que si —le espetó con sarcasmo—. Por eso llevamos la pala. Es que vienen tan bien cuando te estás dando el lote con alguien... Te invitaría, ya sabes, pero creo que tienes planes.

Pollux sonrió más todavía antes sus palabras.

—Debe de ser emocionante, aunque todavía no me ha quedado claro qué piensas hacer con la pala.

—Pues mira, pensaba en clavar este extremo en la tierra —le explicó Nico, mientras gesticulaba hacia el artefacto—. Y después iba a empezar a cavar. Te diría más, pero después se pone todo muy técnico.

—Chicos, ya vale —intervino Will, quien estaba sumamente callado desde la aparición de Pollux.

El susodicho suspiró y se pasó la mano de la daga por el pelo.

  
—Está bien. Tenéis cinco minutos, antes de que yo me vaya, para contarme qué en el Hades estáis haciendo en mitad de la noche, correteando por ahí con una pala, una mochila y armados. Empezando ya.

Los chicos se miraron. Nico se encogió de hombros y Will procedió a darle una escueta versión de sus planes, un poco a regañadientes.

Cuando terminó, Pollux ladeó la cabeza con una mirada algo preocupada.

—Os dais cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal ¿verdad? Al menos intentad no salir de los límites del campamento. Lo digo en serio, ni os acerquéis. Tenéis un toque de queda por algo y las arpías salen a las tres. Me quedaría con vosotros para vigilaros pero...

—Pollux tranquilo, ya has hecho mucho al venir a ver si nos pasaba algo —le aseguró Nico. Le empezaba a caer bien Pollux, pero no quería verlo en la invocación. Ni en un sitio cerca de Will. A saber que idea tonta se le ocurría si le dejaba venir. Empezó a guardar la espada pero algo se lo impidió.

—Nico, ten cuidado —le dijo Pollux en voz baja, con su mano en la de Nico, cerca de la empuñadura—. Puede que no sea un hijo de Hades pero puedo notar perfectamente el ambiente de esta noche —le soltó—. No dejes que se te metan en la cabeza, céntrate en la presencia humana de Will.

Nico asintió , captando a duras penas lo que el chico decía. Puede que el otro le hubiera soltado ya la muñeca, pero eso no impidió que sus ojos siguieran clavados en los suyos, como si tuvieran voluntad propia. ¿Siempre había tenido los ojos de ese color violeta o era el reflejo de la luz del móvil? 

—Tranquilo —acertó a decir tras un momento—. Soy el Rey de los Fantasmas.  


Se abofeteó mentalmente. _¿Soy el rey de los fantasmas?. ¿En serio?_

Pollux se separó, no sin antes revolverle el pelo. Curiosamente, a Nico no le importó.  
Es más, notó como si una parte de sus problemas y preocupaciones le fuera arrebatadas, dejándole con una tranquilidad y una cabeza centrada, propias para pensar y analizar con calma. Se preguntó si Pollux poseía esa capacidad, como una contraparte del poder de Reyna.

—Bueno chicos, el deber me llama. Cuidad el uno del otro, pero tampoco mucho —dijo guiñándoles el ojo, antes de marcharse por el sendero.

Se quedaron mirando hasta que la luz y su silueta desaparecieron. Tras eso, Will se giró hacia Nico.

—Vámonos ya  ¿quieres? Y por el amor de Afrodita, no hagas tanto ruido al caminar.

 

***

 

  
Treinta minutos más tarde, los chicos tenían delante suya un hoyo de seis metros de profundidad, que habían cavado entre los dos, por turnos (con muchas protestas de por medio).

Will se estaba limpiando la arena de los pantalones cuando Nico habló.

—¿Qué es lo que has traído en la bolsa?

—Míralo tu mismo —respondió Will pasándole la mochila.

Nico la cogió al vuelo y examinó el interior. Allí dentro habían tres hamburguesas con sus correspondientes bebidas y patatillas.

—Perfecto ¿cómo sabías lo que hacía falta?  


Will se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta leer.  


Nico se preguntó qué clase de libros leía Will pero no hizo ningún comentario. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que él necesitaba.  


—Con una hamburguesa y un refresco basta. Se a quién quiero invocar y no debería de entrometerse nadie más.

—¿No debería? —preguntó con curiosidad el otro.  


—Will, en todo experimento siempre hay un porcentaje de riesgo.  


—Decías que lo tenías todo controlado.  


—Mentira, dije que iba a improvisar.  


—¡Pensaba que bromeabas!  


—Venga Will, hazlo por la Ciencia.

—¿Qué cienc-?  


Will se cayó abruptamente cuando Nico vertió el contenido de la lata en la tumba improvisada.

  
—Cuando tire también la hamburguesa, intenta seguirme con un cántico.  


—¿Qué tipo de cántico? No soy el mejor cantando...  


—Eres de Apolo, eso debería de bastar. Además, la melodía es lo de menos. Céntrate en el mensaje.  


—Vale —Will se cuadró con expresión decidida.

Nico sacó una hamburguesa y unas cuantas patatas de la servilleta en la que estaba envueltas y se quedaron al fondo del hoyo. Con una mirada a Will, quien dio una sacudida de cabeza, como un tic, Nico empezó a cantar.

El hijo de Hades cantaba en griego antiguo, mezclando a veces el latín, sobre la noche que tenía lugar. El poder de su padre y su madrastra, su propio poder como único hijo varón vivo de Hades. El poder que él había conquistado con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Oyó como Will se le unía, creando una polifonía que, aún estando en distintos tiempos y melodías, pegaban la una con la otra como si hubieran sido compuestas para ello.

Nico habló de la muerte en sí, de la añoranza y de la libertad de los espíritus por un día, visitando a los humanos, los únicos vivos en aquel improvisado valle de la muerte.

Pronunció el nombre del difunto y, esta vez en latín, habló de su obra y de la admiración que pervive a través de su muerte, de su impronta en el mundo de los vivos a través del recuerdo.

Nico, con los ojos cerrados, fue recorriendo un camino mental, entre las almas de los muertos que notaba en ese momento, en el campamento Fue vagando, descartando nombres y caras sin rasgos, buscando una en concreto, esquivando y quitando a las demás de su camino, que intentaban llamar su atención sin éxito.  


Alrededor de los chicos, el aire se había tornado más rápido, moviendo los cabellos de los dos. La fosa improvisada, se había llenado hasta el borde de un etéreo líquido plateado, como si la hamburguesa y el refresco se hubieran convertido en un manjar fantasmal.

Los animales se habían alejado y se había sumido en el silencio, notando la superioridad de la muerte en aquel lugar. Había luna llena y las nubes tapaban a cada rato su luz, creando un ambiente repleto de sombras. Hacía frío.

Y esa fue la señal que Nico necesitó.

—Dejad que los muertos sientan otra vez la llamarada y el sabor de la vida. Dejad que se alcen y que acepten ésta, nuestra ofrenda. Que recuerden de nuevo.  


Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Nico abrió abruptamente los ojos y se hizo el silencio absoluto, como si se hubiera hecho el vacío.  


Al instante, apareció poco a poco una figura plateada, comiendo la hamburguesa. Estaba sentada, flotando sobre el líquido de la fosa y les miraba, mientras que en sus rasgos se iba distinguiendo lo que era una sonrisa sin dientes.  


El ambiente salió de ese vacío y el aire corrió de nuevo, despejando el anterior frío. Los animales volvieron a hacer sus ruidos nocturno.  


A su lado, Will  frotó los brazos de su chaqueta azul claro. Nico hizo ademán de acercarse a él a comprobar su estado pero el chico le hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo _“estoy bien, ocúpate del fantasma.”_  


El fantasma rompió el silencio de la noche y sonrió, completamente.

  
—Buenas noches, hijos de Hades y Apolo. Mi nombre es Frank Lloyd Wright  y fui uno de los arquitecto más importantes de los Estados Unidos, en vida. Creo —murmuró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Queréis un autógrafo?

Nico carraspeó y miró a Will, quien asintió, comprendiendo y sacó un iPod del bolsillo.

—Tal vez más tarde, señor Wright. De momento, nos gustaría que compartiera con nosotros algunos... consejos.

 Frank Lloyd Wright abrió la boca para contestar

—¿Nico? ¡Nico!

 

Nico parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor, algo desorientado.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Nos atacan? —preguntó mirando a Jason, quien le había hablado.  
Jason le miró como si cuidara sus palabras.

—Eh... no, que yo sepa. Pero ha llegado Piper —señaló a la chica, quien le sonrió y le saludó con la mano.

Nico le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros? —preguntó la chica, educadamente.  


En ese momento, Nico recordó la conversación que Jason y ella tuvieron antes. Se abstuvo de hacer  comentario alguno en voz alta (ya no solo por educación sino porque eso revelaría que había alguien más escuchando a la pareja) pero no puedo evitar formularse mentalmente la pregunta de que por qué no se sentaba ella con Jason, los dos solos en su mesa, si querían hablar y pasar tiempo juntos, como dijeron antes, pero gesticuló el banco de delante como diciendo _“adelante.”_  


Piper se sentó y puso un zumo de naranja y un plátano en la mesa.  


—Muchas gracias, Nico — le respondió.  


—No hay de qué —musitó mientras miraba el contenido del plato de la chica.

_Oh, si Nico. Muchas gracias por ser la tercera rueda cuando sabías perfectamente que esto se suponía que iba ser un desayuno en pareja_ , pensó el hijo de Hades mientras que disimulaba una sonrisita detrás de su vaso con zumo.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó ella—. He sabido poco de ti en estos meses. Solo se que los chicos más pequeños están encantados con tus clases ocasionales de espada. Y la mayoría de las cosas es por lo que me cuenta Jason, claro. 

—Todo lo malo, supongo —comentó Nico distraídamente.

Piper soltó una risita.  


—Estamos hablando de Jason. Él nunca hablaría mal de nadie.  


Nico se contuvo de alzar una ceja y sin embargo miró a Jason de reojo, quien se tomaba sus cereales como quien no quiere la cosa. _Te sorprenderías, McLean_ , pensó.  


—Por supuesto —dijo sin embargo—. San Jason Grace. Es raro que no esté en un estado de éxtasis continuo.  


Piper se rió ante la cara que puso Jason ante el comentario, provocando que algunos campistas miraran al extraño trío.  


—Perdóname pero creo que hace unos minutos no era yo el que estaba en plena alucinación —dijo indignado Jason.  


—Perdonado. Y no era una alucinación Estaba teniendo un flashback de algo que pasó hace unos días. Ayer — se corrigió.

Jason pareció captar esa corrección al vuelo.

—Bueno, pues estabas teniendo un flashback en mitad de una alucinación, entonces. O al menos, eso parecía desde fuera. ¿No tendrá que ver con W… ?

Piper decidió intervenir antes de que la cosa llegase a tornarse seria.

—Chicos ¿por qué no disfrutamos del desayuno tranquilos? Jason, seguro que Nico estaba de broma, no hace falta exaltarse — dijo de forma distraída, tomando la mano de Jason y dándole un apretón breve.

Nico olvidó la réplica hacia Jason y volvió a tomar el vaso de zumo para darle otro sorbo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de tragar el líquido, se separó el vaso de la boca y lo dejó como a mitad de camino de ésta, pensativo

 ¿Se lo parecía solo a él o Piper acababa de usar su… embrujo persuasivo al hablar? Notaba una sensación extraña detrás de la cabeza, como de quien tiene una conciencia de forma de angelito (Nico se rió mentalmente por su chiste) diciéndole una cosa, mientras que el demonio, le decía otra, con una voz más dulce y persuasiva.

Exacto, era bastante débil pero ahí había… algo.

Nico dejó el vaso en su bandeja mientras analizaba rápidamente esa sensación. Estaba seguro de que la chica no había utilizado sus poderes a propósito y tampoco creía que se hubiera dado cuenta de sus acciones, hace apenas unos segundos, lo que denotaba lo verdaderamente poderoso que era su discurso si lo de hace unos minutos era lo que él creía que era.

Estaba apunto de tirar sus teoría por la borda pero se vio dudando de sus palabras cuando notó como Jason también había parado de comer y miraba los cereales impasible. Acto seguido frunció el ceño como desechando una idea y siguió comiendo.  
La situación era algo incómoda, por decir algo.

—Y bueno, Piper ¿qué tal tu padre? —le preguntó Nico, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria—. ¿Terminó ya la premiere? 

Piper pareció sorprendida de que el chico de acordase de su padre, pero asintió complacida por el interés y empezó a hablar.

—Si, precisamente por eso estoy en casa con él. Ayer fue a una fiesta de Halloween a la que invitaron, como final de gira o como quieras llamarlo— le explicó—. Esa es en parte la razón por la que celebramos la reunión mensual del Argo II ayer. Mi padre me vigila casi 24/7 y no quiere que pierda ninguna clase particular, por lo que...

 

Piper se puso entonces a explicarle cómo su padre había hecho un directo en no se qué red social, le pareció que decía, junto con el electo de la nueva película de superhéroes del momento para mantenerla al corriente de lo que hacía.

Nico intentó mantener el hilo de la conversación, participando a veces con un “ _¿en serio? Vaya_ ” aquí y allá para no dar la impresión de que no sabía lo que decían tanto Jason como ella.

Y sobre todo, para poder observar disimuladamente al otro chico, quien parecía haber abandonado esa expresión impasible y seria de antes, mirando a Piper como siempre.

Solo una vez cruzaron él y Jason la mirada. Y por una vez, éste último no solo no le sonrió sino que le apartó la mirada, haciéndose el despistado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía ganas de volver a publicar, no os voy a mentir. Pero no siempre las tuve: los bloqueos del escritos son algo real. Y aunque yo ya tengo escritos los capítulos… no me motivaba abrir el word para corregir y reescribir mis paridas. Y tampoco me apetecía mandar así sin más el cap a mis betas (que os recuerdo que este es el único cap de de momento no está beteado por nadie más que yo). Entre el tiempo que me falta y las clases y mis situaciones personales, se me hizo un mundo el publicar. Espero que eso, ahora que tengo vacaciones, cambie. Voy a ponerme a escribir la segunda parte ya, cosa que hago solamente cada verano, y voy a intentar publicar semanalmente hasta que esté ya todo aquí. Yo escribía esto (desde hace dos veranos ya, madre mía) dividiéndolo entre 10 y 15 págs y voy a ver si mantengo ese ritmo diario. 
> 
> Dicho esto, empiezo con las referencias:
> 
> 1\. Como siempre, el título del capítulo tiene que ver con ese “Valle de la Muerte” del que habla Nico. Si el chico ha tomado inspiración de la canción Death Valley de Fall Out Boy, eso ya es misterio (La autora ya os dice que ella desde luego que si).  
> 2\. Sherman Yang es un personaje canon que ya quisiera que fuera mío.. Es un hijo de Ares que sale en Trials of Apollo. Ahora que me acuerdo, creo que no he mencionado que Paolo Montes, de Hebe (salió mencionado en otro capítulo) también es canon (es mi bebé medio tocayo brasileño).   
> 3\. Si. Me he leído The Burning Maze. ¿Seguiré ese canon? Pues me lo estoy pensando. Y no es fácil, porque siempre me acuerdo de EL spoiler y no puedo ponerme a pensar en otra cosa. De momento, no habrá spoilers de ese libro, pero avisaré si los hay de los demás.  
> 4\. Eleos (que me corrija alguien si me equivoco)es la diosa de la misericordia. Creo que es obvio por qué es una de las primeras a las que Jason le construye algo.  
> 5\. Las palabras “OKEMO MOUNTAIN” que Will lleva en su mochila, son las misma que lleva en su chaqueta azul. También es canon de Trials of Apollo, aunque no tengo ni idea de si eso es una montaña real o si es una marca o algo por el estilo. No me he dignado a leer la traducción al castellano.  
> 6\. El diálogo que Nico y Pollux tienen sobre la utilidad de la dichosa palita, está inspirado ligeramente en el unas líneas de Thief of Time de Terry Pratchett. Me hizo tanta gracia en su momento y solo pude pensar que alguien como Nico sería capaz de decir tal cosa ante la pillada de Pollux. Me salió solo.  
> 7\. Las palabras que Nico pronuncia en voz alta en plena invocación son también del canon. En concreto sale en La Batalla del Laberinto, cuando nuestro prota contaba con la tierna edad de 11 años.  
> 9.La reunión mensual del Argo II también es canon. Sale en Percy Jackson y los Héroes Griegos, al final.
> 
> PARECE QUE HAY MUCHO CANON EN UN FIC QUE SE SUPONE QUE AL FINAL SERÁ DE TODO MENOS ESO, UF. No os preocupéis, es que quiero ser lo más fiel posible a los libros, dentro de un Jasico (algo claramente no canon, románticamente hablando). Si decido utilizar algo relevante de ToA, avisaré en los tags con eso de “minor Trials of Apollo spoilers.” Voy con cuidado, como he dicho antes por si hay gente que todavía no se los ha leído. En España, al menos, no ha salido traducido el 3º todavía y no se lo han leído personas por eso (Y luego estoy yo, que tengo cuatro versiones distintas en distintos formatos  de ToA y todas en inglés). De los dos anteriores… get yourself together. Ya es hora de leerlos y han pasado ya sus añitos para andarse con pies de plomo ante estos spoilers.
> 
> Y hasta aquí, amics. Lo último que os digo es lo de siempre: muchísimas gracias por leer (y comentar y kudos, si os apetece, también). A ver si os apetece leer lo que sigue tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.
> 
> P.D: Pollux tiene 18 años, por si alguien se lo preguntaba.  
> P.D.D: Jason tiene de momento poquitos povs porque, bueno, todavía estamos en el primer arco de la historia. En el segundo, tendrá todo el protagonismo que se merece. Aprenderé a escribirlo mejor cuando toque, lo prometo.


	5. Like the Legend of the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Nico decide tomar las riendas de su vida, haciendo lo que mejor se le da: improvisar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mis notas originales tenía puesto que en un duermevela de estos que a veces se tienen, ideé el capítulo entero pero que a la mañana siguiente se me olvidó casi por completo.
> 
> En este capítulo de hoy me he tomado, como decirlo, bastantes licencias artísticas, como nombres de calles (bueno, casi casi). Y me he dado cuenta de que escribo que Nico "se ríe" cada vez más so eso es señal de que mi niño ya-no-tan-niño is doing ok. 
> 
> Como siempre, leed las notas del final para más info y paridas varias. Y contestadme, por todos los dioses, que a veces me da la impresión de que le hablo a la pared, como el meme ese que hay por ahí. A lo que os pregunto al final o para decirme que he cometido tal error aquí o allá.

_Noviembre, casi a mediados de mes._

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

 

El chico dejó escapar un grito salvaje y arremetió contra su rival, quien lo esquivó sin siquiera pestañear.

El chico no se dio por vencido y volvió a arremeter, esta vez con la espada por frente, en vez de al lado derecho. Eso hizo que su oponente tuviera que pensar por donde iba a dar la estocada, haciéndole plantar los pies en el suelo.

Con sonido sordo, las espadas  de madera se encontraron por debajo del estómago de Nico. El hijo de Hades, tras un breve forcejeo y un juego de muñecas, consiguió desarmar a su oponente, mandando su arma hacia el suelo de la arena.

El chico miró desolado hacia el suelo, pero su expresión cambió a una de admiración cuando Nico se acercó y con su propia espada recogió la otra, lanzándola al aire y recogiéndola antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Lo has hecho bien, Sully. Has sabido atacar con rapidez y has aguantado cuando te intenté quitar la espada —dijo tendiéndole el arma—. Un consejo, la próxima vez que quieras sorprender a tu oponente, no le grites en pleno oído y tal vez puedas dar tú la primera estocada. Vuelve a tu sitio —dijo apretándole brevemente el hombro—. Un aplauso para Sully, chicos.

En el anfiteatro, los chicos no tardaron en obedecer y estallaron en aplausos, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Victor Sullivan, el hijo de Hermes que acababa de tener una sesión de entrenamiento con Nico.

Nico sonrió de medio lado, a espaldas de ellos.

—Bueno, chicos. Me temo que pronto será la hora del almuerzo así que... —un coro de _“oooh’s_ ” cortó sus palabras, haciéndole sonreír un poquito más—. Nos veremos pasado mañana, tranquilos —les tranquilizó con un gesto de manos—. Mientras, practicad lo que hemos visto hoy sobre medir vuestras fuerzas con los monigotes de la arena.

En ese momento sonó una voz por los altavoces instalados por todo el campamento, que indicaba la hora del almuerzo.

—Dejad las espadas en ese contenedor. En orden, a ser posible —aclaró—.

—¡Nico!— dijo una voz de chica.

El hijo de Hades, que estaba poniendo la espada de madera que utilizaba con los entrenamientos en el contenedor, alzó la cabeza hasta el lado opuesto donde se sentaban sus alumnos durante sus clases.

Allí, una chica de pelo corto pelirrojo, con un mechón verde brillante le saludaba con la mano, llamando su atención. A su lado, había tres chicos: uno de piel cobriza, otro con el pelo rizado y rubio y uno que parecía más pequeño que los demás (uno de sus alumnos). Nico se acercó a ellos.

—Hemos llegado justo para ver el final de la clase ¡eres genial! —le dijo Kayla, la pelirroja.

—Si y Sunil lo ha hecho muy bien— dijo Austin, el moreno de pelo trenzado a ras de piel, mientras le agitaba el pelo a su alumno.

—Siempre les digo que un aprendiz pagado de si mismo es un insensato, pero que un espadachín pagado de si mismo es hombre muerto.

—Algo fuerte, ¿no? —dijo Kayla, frunciendo la nariz.

—Pero cierto —respondió Nico encogiéndose de hombros—. Deben conocer todas las armas por si no tienen a mano un arco o una lanza, pero si una espada.

Nico observaba todo como si fuera un documental interesante. Desde hacía una semana, los de la cabaña de Apolo le esperaban a la salida de sus clases. Algunos días estaba solo Kayla o Austin y otros días venían todos. Hoy era uno de esos últimos.

—¿Vamos? —les preguntó Will, el responsable de todo (o eso le dejaba Nico pensar).

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, rumbo al comedor.

Nico y Will los siguieron en último lugar, hablando de cosas triviales y de lo que había pasado hoy en la enfermería. Llevaban un minuto en silencio cuando Nico volvió a escuchar la voz de Will.

—Deberías sonreír como antes más a menudo. Te sentaba… bien —comentó Will, mirando al frente.

Nico bufó.

—Si, claro. Como me dais tantas razones los hijos de Apolo para hacerlo… —respondió irónicamente.

—Se que intentas que me ofenda pero no va a funcionaaaar —canturreó el hijo de Apolo, mientras se reía.

Nico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin responder nada. Todavía se acordaba de las palabras de Pollux y estaba intentando ver si eran algo más que habladurías de éste. A veces le daba la impresión de que, efectivamente, Will sentía algo más que amistad por él pero otras…

Desde que se fue Jason, Nico había estado desayunando, almorzando y cenando en la mesa de los de Apolo. Desde la invocación de Halloween, Nico había esperado que Will se alejara de él, rompiendo toda promesa de amistad tras ver de lo que era capaz. Sin saber si estar irritado consigo mismo, el hijo de Hades comprobó que eso solo sirvió para que Will se pegara a él incluso más. Le dijo que tenía suerte que la invocación no hubiera drenado sus fuerzas _(Will le confesó después que había estado alargando el reposo de Nico a Quirón, porque sabía que el hijo de Hades, cabezota como él solo, iba a utilizar sus poderes tarde o temprano, cuando pasara el mínimo que se le impuso)_ y que iba a vigilar personalmente su caso.

Nico le contestó que dejara de ser plasta, que no era un crío.

Y Will le dijo que lo hacía por él, no por Nico. El hijo de Hades asintió como si lo entendiera, pero la verdad es que hacía tiempo que dejó de intentarlo siquiera.

Por eso, Nico decidió aprovecharse un poco de la situación y le sacó a Will varias _“indicaciones del doctor”_ que, en realidad, solamente eran excusas por escrito para que Nico hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. De momento tenía una que le excusaba de hacer toda actividad física que no fuera la Captura a la Bandera (a cambio tuvo que acceder a darles clase a los niños menores de doce años) y otra que le permitía comer con los de Apolo. Quirón no protestó, probablemente sabiendo que sería en balde hacerlo.

De todas formas, eso ayudaba a mejorar sus _“habilidades sociales”_ y sus _“desórdenes de conducta que causaban la aparición de grietas y zombies en los alrededores de la mesa de Hades”_.

O al menos eso es lo que le pusieron en la nota que le dieron al pobre centauro.

 

*** 

Eran las 16:59.

Nico estaba en su cabaña dándole vueltas a un papelito cuando un Mensaje Iris interrumpió sus pensamientos. Nico dejó el papelito y aceptó la comunicación.

—¡Nico! —dijeron cuatro voces a la vez.

Nico sonrió sin ningún reparo.

—Hey, chicos ¿qué tal ha ido todo? —saludó.

—Oh Nico, me alegro tanto de verte —dijo su hermana Hazel—. Justo ahora acabamos de salir de la reunión del Senado.

—¿Y bien?

—Han concedido permiso para ampliar la Colina de los Templos —respondió Reyna con sencillez—. Hola, por cierto.

—Hola, Reyna. Por cierto ¡Eso es genial! ¿No?

Jason fue le siguiente en contestar.

—Hola Nico. Y si, lo es. Eso significa menos trabajo para mí, porque Nueva Roma se ocupará de construir mis proyectos y yo solo tengo que pasarme para ver como progresan. Ellos conocen mejor que yo el terreno, así que... —el chico se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Bueno, solo han puesto una condición —empezó Frank, quien lo saludó antes con la mano—. Quieren tener más proyectos para así tener los máximos altares posibles realizados a finales de año y así, realizar a principios de año una inauguración propiamente dicha.

—O sea, algo formal —tradujo Nico.

—Algo así, si —le confirmó Frank.

—Probablemente quieran que tu asistas a esa ceremonia, al igual que Jason. Los dos tenéis un cargo en Roma y lo correcto es que hicierais acto de presencia. Nosotros haremos lo mismo, obviamente, así que ni se te ocurra faltar —casi le amenazó su hermana.

Nico quiso protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que podía ser malinterpretado por Hazel.

—Podrían tomárselo como una falta de respeto, creo —dijo pensativo Frank—. No entiendo por qué debe de hacerse algo así de grande, sobre todo si en el Campamento Mestizo se usan los altares nada más estar construidos, pero no voy a ser yo el que lo cuestione. Acabo de ser reconocido oficialmente Pretor y no quiero que me quiten el cargo tan temprano.

—No te preocupes Frank, no es necesario que hagas nada, pensaba ir de todos modos.

—¿De verdad que no vas a poner pegas? —Reyna alzó una ceja, divertida.

Nico soltó una risita.

—Bueno, lo haría, pero eso sería perderme por una semana el cumpleaños de mi querida hermana

Hazel abrió los ojos como si se acabara de acordar.

—¡Es verdad! Qué tonta soy, ni me acordaba de mi propio cumpleaños. No pensaba que esto de ser centurión fuera a quitarme eso de la cabeza —dijo entre risas, uniéndose a las de su hermano y los demás.

Nico la miró con afecto. Se fijó en que se había dejado el pelo más largo y ya no lo tenía tan rizado, probablemente por el peso del mismo. Pasó de mirar los rizos de su hermana y se centró su atención en Jason cuando éste e habló.

—Todo es gracias a ti, Nico. Lo que me diste me ayudó mucho a ver lo que estaba haciendo mal. Si llego a presentarme al Senado con unos planos repletos de fallos, no estaríamos hoy aquí.

Reyna, Hazel y Frank intercambiaron miradas y después los miraron a ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que le diste? —preguntó Hazel con curiosidad.

Nico hizo un movimiento de mano, como quitándole hierro al asunto.

—No tiene importancia, pero gracias de todas formas, Jason.

Si que tenía importancia, pero ninguno de los dos chicos lo expresó en voz alta. Los dos lo sabían perfectamente y Nico se sentía agradecido y aliviado de que la conversación con Frank Lloyd Wright (la cual le dio integra a Jason en ese pen) hubiese sido algo más que cháchara. Jason nunca dio señales de haber escuchado los audios, pero ahora que sabía que lo había hecho, tenía la sensación de que el hijo de Júpiter estaba orgulloso de él.

Era algo que le llenaba internamente y le hacía ruborizarse de orgullo, a su vez.

—Inserte una moneda para continuar con la conversación —dijo una voz de mujer a través del mensaje.

Reyna, Frank y Hazel aprovecharon ese momento y se despidieron de Nico, ya que tenían obligaciones que hacer para con el campamento. Con la promesa de visitarles y de que estaba bien, Nico les dijo adiós.

Se sorprendió al ver que Jason ofrecía una moneda al arcoíris.

—Creía que tu también te ibas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes prisa? —le preguntó Jason al instante.

—No, no tengo nada que hacer, pero pensaba que tu tal vez si.

Jason negó con la cabeza, visiblemente más relajado, como si  le hubiese tranquilizado la negativa de Nico.

—Nah, ya no tengo obligaciones aquí, excepto cuando hay reuniones. Quiero tomarme un descanso de tanto plano, si no te importa.

Nico se sentó a lo indio en su cama.

—No, claro que no me importa. ¿Qué tal todo? —le preguntó.

—Bien, sin más.

Nico alzó una ceja.

—¿Bien sin más? —dijo incrédulamente—. Jason ¿pasa algo? Espero que te estés tomando lo que te recetó Will, porque si no...

Jason le interrumpió, asegurándole que no era eso, simplemente que se estaba haciendo de nuevo a tener algo más de tiempo libre y que como se sentía cansado, aprovechaba para dormir más.

Nico decidió no poner en duda lo que le contaba el otro chico.

—Bueno, me lo creeré. Espero que no hagas lo mismo que a mi me recriminas. ¿Qué tal Piper?

Jason se movió un poco a los lados, casi como si se sintiese… ¿incómodo?

—La ultima vez que hablamos, estaba bien.

Nico no dejó pasar eso.

—¿La última vez? Pensaba que estaba ahí contigo —dijo confuso.

—Pues no. Está con su padre en L.A.

—Tu también estabas allí...

—Y volví a por ropa nueva y algunas de mis cosas y me volví al campamento —dijo Jason, como si nada.

—¿Y cuando tiempo pasó entre la vuelta del Campamento Mestizo y tu viaje al Campamento Júpiter?

En cuanto preguntó eso, Nico supo que había hecho algo parecido a meter el dedo en la llaga. La cara de circunstancias de Jason se lo dijo todo.

—Unas pocas horas... —le respondió quietamente, como quien confiesa su peor pecado.

Nico se sentó mejor en la cama y lo miró plenamente, intentando tener la atención plena del otro chico.

—Jason, sabes que estoy aquí por si quieres hablar ¿no? —le dijo suavemente—. Tu lo haces por mi, que menos que yo haga lo mismo por ti.

Jason le miró y suspiró,

—Si, Nico, lo se. Simplemente es que se acercan las fiestas y Piper y su padre están recuperando el tiempo que han perdido.

—Y tu no querías ser un estorbo ¿me equivoco?

—Algo así...

Ahora el que suspiró fue Nico.

—Jason, eso es algo que hubiese pensado yo hace algunos meses, pero esto no es propio de ti. ¿De verdad que todo va bien... —Nico titubeó. No se podía creer que iba a pronunciar esas palabras— ...entre vosotros?

Jason le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto que si, ese no es el problema —dijo con tono un poco seco.

—¿Entonces? —le preguntó Nico, un poco harto de tanto misterio.

—Piper se lo va a contar a su padre.

—Oh.

Jason se refería a que Piper había decidido hablar con su padre sobre el mundo de los semidioses. Un gran paso, si se lo preguntaban a él, pero entendía en parte las razones de la hija de Afrodita para hacerlo. Y también veía todo lo que podía salir mal y las razones para esconderlo un tiempo más _(lo que él haría, si le dieran a elegir)_.

Pero había un detalle que todavía no encajaba.

—¿No deberías estar tu allí para apoyarla?

—Quiere hacerlo ella sola. Y yo no la cuestiono —le respondió rápidamente Jason—. Piper es fuerte. Si alguien sabe hablar, esa es ella.

—No lo discuto, se de lo que es capaz McLean. Simplemente me ha parecido algo... inusual.

 _Siempre estabais el uno junto al otro_ , pensó, mordiéndose la lengua a tiempo.

Lo último que quería hacer era incomodar a Jason con su charla amorosa inexperta. Decidió cambiar de tema, algo que no pensaba hacer en principio pero pensaba que sería mejor posponer para no enrarecer el ambiente.

—En fin, ya que te has quedado, te quiero preguntar algo.

—¿Oh? —se sorprendió Jason.

—Es sobre...mis pesadillas y todo eso.

Jason esperó a que Nico continuase. El hijo de Hades suspiró y continuó.

—Sería genial si Mr. D estuviese en el campamento, podría probar a hablar con él. Le caigo bien, creo. Quiero decir… nunca me ha cambiado el nombre por Rico de Angevin o algo parecido —repuso, más para si que para Jason.

—¿Eso es lo que me ibas a preguntar? Por supuesto que estoy a favor de que le cuentes por lo que has pasado a alguien, Nico. Hablar siempre ayuda.

—Ya lo se, Jason. Pero me refería a alguien que no me conoce y que me pueda ayudar o lo que sea de forma objetiva —le respondió con suavidad—. Tu, me conoces y no eres objetivo.

—Puedo serlo —respondió Jason con los brazos cruzados.

—No, no puedes. Necesito hacer esto por mi mismo, Jason —dijo algo decepcionado—. Pensaba que tu lo entenderías...

—Y lo entiendo, pero si no soy yo ni Mr. D. ¿entonces quién? ¿William Solace?

—¿Qué? —dijo Nico con cara rara—. ¿De donde te sacas eso? Ya sabes cómo es Will, se preocuparía demasiado por esto y no necesito eso. Además, está demasiado ocupado como para hacer eso.

—¿Entonces? —le preguntó Jason, levantando las manos.

Nico retorció el papel que todavía tenía en las manos.

—Esto…

* * *

 

En el 54 de Canal Street, esquina con la intersección entre Chinatown y Little Italy pero todavía en el barrio de TriBeCa se alzaba uno de los restaurantes de moda de Nueva York. Eran las tres y a esa hora no habría mucha gente en el restaurante, así que Nico decidió entrar.

En la entrada, una chica de rasgos orientales le saludó.

—Buenas tardes señor ¿Mesa para uno? —dijo tendiéndole una carta.

Nico supuso que a la chica no le hacía ni pizca de gracia utilizar ese tratamiento con un chaval de quince años, pero al menos cumplía el protocolo.

—No gracias. Estoy buscando al hijo de la señora Wierzba. Soy... un amigo suyo.

Amigo era a lo mejor una palabra bastante fuerte, pero la asiática pareció tragárselo.

—Espere un momento aquí, por favor.

Mientras esperaba, Nico se puso a examinar el lugar. Podía ver por lo que estaba de moda, a parte de su situación en la ciudad: se trataba de un restaurante de dos plantas, con sillones de cuero y mesas bajas, al principio. Las mesas estaba situadas al fondo, junto la barra, al bajar unos escalones. A la derecha, la pared de tonos borgoña estaba repleta de altos ventanales. Una escalera de pasamanos llevaba al miso superior, donde había mesitas redondas de hasta dos personas, como imitando un salón de té o una cafetería al estilo Starbucks de alto standing.

A Nico le pareció agradable.

—Hey, Nico ¿me buscabas?

Pollux apareció como de la nada, poniéndose una chaqueta azul oscuro y una especie de gorro del mismo color, que sujetaba en la mano.

—Si, bueno, por eso he venido, principalmente —le contestó, reponiéndose del ligero sobresalto que el chico le había dado.

 _“Honestamente, no se cómo lo hace siempre, Normalmente soy yo el de los sustos”_.

—¿Principalmente? Aw y yo aquí que creía que me echabas de menos —Pollux hizo un mohín.

Nico le intentó mirar impasible pero no pudo evitar alzar una ceja durante el proceso.

—Dioses, para alguien que parece que utiliza el sarcasmo como forma de vida, no tienes mucho humor ¿cierto? —masculló Pollux.

—Soy la epítome del humor —repuso Nico con un tono que parecía indicar todo lo contrario.

—Ya... —respondió Pollux, ahora con las cejas alzadas—. En fin, casualmente me has pilado a punto de marcharme a casa. ¿Seguro que no lo has hecho a propósito? Has llegado justo cuando terminaba mi turno.

Nico bufó.

—Vaya, ya no puedo fingir más. Me has descubierto. Llevo semanas planeando este encuentro y estudiando tus turnos en el restaurante

—Vaya, vaya. Con que tengo un _stalker_. He triunfado en la vida, mamá —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Nico pestañeó tres veces seguidas.

—Te comunico que acabas de perder todo el encanto en menos de una frase. Te quedaban bien esas plumas de pájaro. Ojalá poder recordarte ahora solo por eso.

Pollux sonrió.

—Al final si que vas a ser la epítome del humor, después de todo... En fin, podemos hablar mientras camino hasta mi casa, sino te importa, claro.

Nico se encogió de hombros.

—Es sábado, no tengo prisa.

—Genial —sonrió el chico—. Vamos, no está tan lejos.

Nico y Pollux empezaron a caminar y el silencio se sumó entre ellos.

El hijo de Hades empezó a pensar que su genial idea no era tan genial, después de todo. Llevaba cinco minutos caminando junto al otro chico y no tenía ni idea de qué hablar. No era como si Nico ahora tuviera grandes ganas de hacerlo y tampoco estaban en un silencio especialmente incómodo pero sentía que debía de decir algo. Pero no sabía cómo.

—Veo que has estado pensando en lo que te dije hace tiempo… —tanteó Pollux.

Bendito sea el hijo de Dionisio.

—Si, bueno... he escuchado ideas peores —respondió titubeante.

—Seguro que si. Los semidioses somos expertos en malas ideas.

Nico contuvo las ganas de soltar un bufido de la risa.

—Nico, puedes reírte. No te voy a juzgar por ello, es el efecto que tengo en todo el mundo —bromeó Pollux.

Aún así, Nico se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir el otro chico.

—Se supone que estás aquí para precisamente para eso.

Pollux le miró.

—¿Es así como lo ves?

Nico se paró en seco en mitad de la calle y se giró para devolverle la mirada.

—¿Tu no? —le contestó Nico con un deje de incredulidad.

El aire de otoño hizo aparición en la calle. Pollux metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de contestar.

—Lo que yo veo, es la determinación de una persona que quiere ser mejor Y también veo que para eso necesita ser escuchada. Para eso has venido ¿no? Tendrás algo que contarme.

Nico imitó el gesto anterior de Pollux y se metió la mano en los bolsillos, pensando durante unos segundos en su respuesta.

—No creo que quiera ser mejor. Es decir, no quiero intentar convertirme en alguien que no soy. Simplemente quiero… ¿ser? No se si tiene sentido... — frunció los labios en una mueca avergonzada.

—Tiene sentido, no te preocupes —contestó Pollux mojándose los labios cortados—. ¿Hay algo que no te haga “ser”, como tu dices? ¿Qué no te deje resurgir de tus cenizas, como se suele decir?

Nico hizo un ruidito con la garganta.

—Hay muchas cosas, aunque cuando creo que las supero, aparecen de nuevo esas cenizas en forma de pesadillas... por ejemplo —dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

Pollux asintió.

—Si te parece, no me cuentes de qué van. Creo que es pronto para eso y tu lo sabes.

Ciertamente, Nico no pensaba abrirse tanto con Pollux en esos mmentos, aunque le cayera bien. Al menos no pleno Nueva York. Nico se encogió de hombros como diciendo _“lo que tú digas”._

Los dos chicos volvieron a retomar el paso y se sumieron en otro silenci. Al cabo de unos metros, Nico se fijó en algo del paisaje urbajo y clavó la vista en un restaurante italiano de la otra parte de la calle, todavía Little Italy.

Pollux, siendo Pollux, se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en un restaurante italiano de Nueva York, Nico? —le preguntó.

Nico notó como el otro chico decía mucho su nombre de pila. No le importaba. La mayoría le llamaba di Angelo. Sonaba bien oir su nombre en labios de Pollux, para variar.

—No, la única comida italiana que como, si es que puede llamarse así, es en el campamento. Soy más de _McDonald’s_.

—Si quieres, podemos quedar algún día en uno, si te sientes más a gusto así. O probar un italiano de esos—propuso el otro chico.

A Nico la idea se le tornó un poco extraña, pero suponía que con comida delante, estaría más calmado y se tomaría las cosas más relajadas. O al menos pensaba que Pollux le sugería eso, porque lo del restaurante italiano le sonaba a cita más que a otra cosa.

Una idea más que absurda, en su opinión. Pollux no estaba interesado en él de esa manera. Aunque el simple hecho de esa proposición le hizo sentirse extrañamente bien.

—Un _McDonald’s_ está bien —contestó con precaución.

Pollux sonrió, radiante.

—Eso es genial Nico, por un momento temí que te asustaras y te echases atrás con todo esto.

—Haría falta algo más para asustarme que unos espaguetis, pero gracias por el voto de confianza.

—No, gracias a ti por eso —le contradijo Pollux—. Aprecio bastante que estés dispuesto a confiar en mi como... paciente, a falta de palabra mejor. Los dos sabemos que estas no serán sesiones de terapia propiamente dichas, ya que en absoluto soy un profesional, pero quiero ayudarte si tu quieres. Y creo que puedo llegar a ser buen confidente, si tú me dejas. Quién sabe, a lo mejor con el tiempo, me tomas cariño y todo —le dijo, mientras le daba con el codo levemente, en broma.

Nico rodó los ojos.

—En tus sueños, Wierzba.

El hijo de Hades no era propenso a escuchar cosas las cosas mal, pero le pareció oír claramente entre toses un _“también”_ de los labios de Pollux.

Decidió dejarlo pasar porque… en fin, era mejor. Empezaba a vislumbrar cómo era el otro chico. Y para ser sinceros, él mismo tampoco entendía su súbita decisión de hacer esto que le propuso el hijo de Dionisio, hace tiempo. A lo mejor tenía que ver precisamente con el efecto que tuvo en él esa conversación, la última vez.

Él no era de los que se rajaban a la mitad. Ya no iba a hacerlo, una vez dentro. Esperaba no equivocarse.

De pronto, Pollux se paró ante una vieja fábrica reformada en un moderno bloque de pisos.

—Ya hemos llegado. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Nico.

—De nada —respondió pensado en que su presencia podría bien traducirse en _estorbo_ más que _agradable compañía_.

—Tu no me has estorbado.

Nico le miró con una expresión de curiosidad.

—¿Está entre tus poderes el ver lo que pienso?

—No, simplemente he hecho una conjetura.

—Entonces es que eres muy bueno en esto de la psicología —comentó Nico.

Pollux se encogió de hombros.

—No creo, pero gracias. Se me da bien escuchar, nada más. Por cierto, —dijo cambiando el tono, como quien recuerda repentinamente algo—, si alguna vez necesitas algo, por muy temprano o tarde que sea y quieres venir a verme o mandarme un mensaje iris o lo que sea, ya sabes donde vivo. Te daría también mi número pero me temo que no tienes un móvil ni nada, así que...

Nico se encogió de hombros, sin ver el inconveniente.

—Dámelo, si quieres.

Pollux disimuló bastante bien una expresión de asombro.

—¿En serio?

—Si ¿por qué no? Lo malo de los Mensajes Iris es que pueden ser bastante comprometidos… —respondió Nico, pensando que tal vez había sido una mala idea el haberlo propuesto tan rápido.

—Si, tienes razón —asintió Pollux—. Si me llamas en mitad del trabajo tendré que inventar una buena excusa para... en fin ya sabes —se rió.

Nico esperó pacientemente mientras el otro chico buscaba un trozo de papel y un boli.

—Tengo el boli, de mi último turno, pero no encuentro nada en lo que apuntar —dijo con una mueca decepcionada.

Nico se arremangó. _“Total, ya puestos, qué más da ¿no?”_ , pensó.

—Apúntalo en mi brazo —sugirió.

Ahora si que Pollux no disimuló la expresión atónita de su rostro,

—¿En serio? Quiero decir... claro, está bien —titubeó al acercarse al chico—. Hum ¿puedo? —dijo señalando con el boli su brazo.

—Te lo acabo de sugerir yo —se rió Nico.

—No… quiero decir que si puedo cogerte el brazo para estabilizarme y que no me salga todo un churro —aclaró el otro chico.

_Ah._

Nico se olvidó de la respuesta que tenía ya en la punta de la lengua.

—Puedes decir que no, tranquilo, lo entenderé si... —empezó a decir Pollux.

—Vale —le cortó Nico.

Pollux le miró asegurándose de que había oído bien y que Nico no ponía ninguna pega mientras acercaba el boli.

La espera se le hizo _mortalmente_ lenta.

—Pollux, por Hades, es solo un boli. No soy de porcelana —dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

—Por supuesto que no, Nico. Eso ya lo se —dijo Pollux tomando por fin su brazo y escribiendo lo que parecía un número de móvil.

Nico sintió de pronto algo extraño. Le gustó eso de que el chico le preguntara su opinión antes de actuar, si. Aunque Pollux solo le estuviera escribiendo un número en su brazo.

Más cerca de lo necesario.

En mitad de la calle.

Delante del portal de su casa.

Oh dioses, no. Esto cada vez se parecía más a otra cosa.

Nico se empezó a ruborizar, involuntariamente.

 _“¿Pero qué en el Hades...?”_ ¿De donde salía eso ahora? Estaba pensado estupideces.

Entonces notó como Pollux llevaba sujetando su brazo más tiempo del que se tarda en escribir unos número. Hechó un vistazo y vió que escribía lo que parecían dos números más y algunas letras. Bueno... no se iba a quejar. El tacto de Pollux no era desagradable.

  _Urgh_. Nico sacudió la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos, haciendo que parte del pelo le tapara la cara.

Pollux se separó al fin. Hasta ese punto, el hijo de Hades no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba tapando del aire que corría en la calle. Al segundo sintió la fresca brisa entre medias de ellos y echó en falta la presencia de Pollux.

Pero tampoco iba a confesarlo en voz alta, claro.

Pollux carraspeó.

—Me he tomado la libertad de añadir también el de mi casa y el del restaurante, en ese orden. Espero que no haberte causado ninguna molestia —dijo mirándolo ¿con un breve rubor?

_“Es el viento, Nico, no te vengas arriba. Le suele pasar lo mismo a gente de piel muy pálida”._

—No, tranquilo —le calmó Nico, sintiendo la necesidad de darle a entender de que todo estaba bien.

Pollux respiró visiblemente aliviado.

—Bueno, pues hemos terminado nuestra segunda _sesión_ —dijo alegremente.

Nico frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—Pero si acabas de darme tu número y no hemos quedado todavía en nada...

—Y ahí es donde te equivocas  pero ya te darás cuenta tú solo. Lo que has hecho hoy ha sido un avance tremendo.

—Si tu lo dices....—le contestó Nico, dubitativo.

—Ya lo verás. Bueno, debes de volver al campamento, puede que haya alguien buscándote —dijo con una sonrisa.

A Nico le dio la sensación de que se refería a Will Solace más que otra cosa. Se tragó las ganas de asegurar que él y Solace no eran ni serían nada nunca.

—Si, bueno, debería irme. Gracias por todo, Pollux. Ya nos veremos, supongo.

—Eso espero. O si no, tendrá que volver antes de tiempo al campamento para ver a _mi caso especial_ —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Que tengas un buen fin de semana— dijo mientras abría el portal—. Hasta pronto, Nico.

Y se fue.

 

Nico se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con las orejas rojas.

 

Allí, en mitad del barrio de TriBeCa y ante cientos de personas desconocidas que iban pendientes de su vida, cierto hijo de Hades se permitió esbozar una sonrisa _(quizás algo tonta, quizás no…  no había testigos de tal hecho y tampoco nadie fijándose más de lo debido en él)_ con la cara parcialmente tapada por su pelo, las veces que la suave y, ahora casi agradable brisa no se encargaba de removerlo.

 

***

 

Cuando fue a acostarse, esa noche, no pensó en el día. Penso, quizás más tiempo del que debía en lo inusuales y bonitos ojos eran los ojos amatista de Pollux.

Y en la soledad de su cabaña, volvió a sonreír tontamente mientras se dormía.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya la he liado. La culpa la tiene la flota de barcos, que ha hecho salir el ship antes de tiempo. YO NO TENÍA PLANEADO ESTO pero me gusta y idk come at me, bro.  
> Repito que si todavía no entendéis la actitud de Nico con Pollux (o Pollux con Nico) ya la entendéis más tarde. Y si no… pues mira, sacad vuestras propias conclusiones, que a veces tampoco viene mal. Y si no, para eso tenéis los comentarios.
> 
> Una cosita antes de las referencias y tal: ¿os gustarían sesiones de Q&A con los personajes? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Mejor tira pa' tu casa y échate una siesta (lo cual pienso hacer ahora, muchas gracias)? Ya me vais diciendo. 
> 
> Vamos con las referencias/ cosas dignas de mención:
> 
> 1\. Victor Sullivan es un personaje del videojuego de la saga de Uncharted. Un nombre apropiado para un hijo de Hermes. No os haré spoiler de por qué (por si hay algune por ahí sin saber nah de nah), pero que sepáis que todos en ese juego tienen algo de... ladrones. 
> 
> Y no tengo ficha de Sully, de momento. Solamente se de él esto: es de Virginia, de ascendencia irlandesa, le gusta que le llamen por su apellido abreviado, es muy buen vendedor y mejor estafador. En la tienda del campamento, hace que la gente se lleve una armadura cuando lo que va buscando es una simple lata de cocacola (de contrabando, por supuesto).
> 
> 2\. De Sunil Kapadia, digo lo mismo: es uno de los hijo de Apolo y como Sully, tiene 11 años. Es mitad indio y su madre es médico en un hospital de Maryland. Le gustan la películas de Bollywood por su estética y le gustaría viajar algún día a Inglaterra, que donde residen sus abuelos.
> 
> 3\. Tanto la descripción de Kayla y Austin son canon de ToA. 
> 
> 4\. La frase que dice Nico sobre los espadachines idiotas o pagados de si mismos, tengo casi seguro que la he sacado de un dicho, pero ahora mismo no caigo. Si alguien lo sabe, que me lo ponga en comentarios, please.
> 
> 5\. La dirección que le he adjudicado al restaurante de la señora Wierzba, no veáis como me la he currado, buscando en un mapa de NYC un poco borrosete que tenía por ahí. No tengo ni idea de si justamente en esa esquina hay un restaurante de moda, pero lo que sí se es que el interior del mismo es una mezcla entre el Starbucks de la calle Princesa de Madrid y un restaurante italiano de la cadena Ginos, de Colón (Madrid también). Ninguno, desafortunadamente, me da dinerito del bueno por esta publicidad descarada que les acabo de hacer.
> 
>  
> 
> 6\. El título del capítulo pertenece a la primera frase del single de Daft Punk Get Lucky. Me ha costado mucho ponerte título y todavía no me convence mucho éste, pero dejé de pensar y terminé relacioné unas frases del estribillo con el capo
> 
> 7\. Dato sobre los ojos de Pollux: buscad la etimología de la palabra “amatista.” La griega. Es muy irónico, la verdad.
> 
> OMGS creo que debo de hacer una playlist con todas las canciones de los caps y las que escucho, porque ellas son las culpables de que esto marche como lo hace. Ains, voy a adoptar también a Pollux como mi bebé junto con Nathan y Steve (que no les he olvidado, saldrán más en el arco de Jason). Por cierto, con ojos violetas me refiero a un tonito más intenso (si eso es posible) de cómo los tenía la (ya fallecida) despampanante Liz Taylor.
> 
> P.D: Muchísimas gracias por leer (y comentar y kudos, si os apetece, también). A ver si os apetece leer lo que sigue tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.
> 
> P.D.D: si, siempre copio y pego eso.


	6. The Most Amazing Things Can Come From...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde la autora ha sufrido DIAS para poder subir este capítulo y al final se ha marcado un Nico y ha improvisado. 
> 
> Un mejor sumario: en donde las cosas, para bien o para mal, nunca son realmente lo que aparentan. Y hay drama lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me acabo de dar cuenta de que hace bastante que no menciono eso de que (atención, vienen mayúsculas) EL UNIVERSO CREADO POR RICHARD RUSSEL RIORDAN NO ME PERTENECE, DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE TAMPOCO LO HACEN NI SUS PERSONAJES menos mal, porque si no a Jason y a Apolo los profanaba NI SUS TRAMAS aunque a Rick tampoco le pertenezcan los mitos griegos, pero en fin, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES UNA SIMPLE COINCIDENCIA Y LO ESCRITO EN ESTE FIC HA SIDO CREADO SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO ja, ya quisiera yo. De momento solo tengo 20 céntimos y un clip PARA EL DISFRUTE PERSONAL DEL LECTOR Y CON LOS QUE DECIDA COMPARTIRLO, BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Creo que eso cubre mis bases legales durante otros seis capítulos.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Nico por hacerme de beta en los dos últimos capítulos y los dos que quedan ¿Te quedarás para el arco de Jason? Dime que sí, pls.

2 de Diciembre.

—Dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de mi hermana Hazel —comentó Nico.

Estaba de nuevo con Pollux. Era un alivio que nadie le buscase en los fines de semana, porque si no iba a pasar un buen rato explicando a dónde iba y qué hacía todos los sábados (y miércoles, el día libre de Pollux).

Desde hacía tres semanas que el hijo de Dionisio y él habían creado una especie de dinámica en la que había pocas cosas preparadas con anterioridad. Cada sesión (habían decidido llamarlas así para abreviar) empezaba con Nico yendo al restaurante cuando Pollux terminaba su turno. A veces iban a por comida rápida y se la comían por el camino mientras andaban sin rumbo. Y otras veces andaban un poco más y se acercaban a Central Park a aprovechar los últimas días de otoño, cosa que empezaron a hacer desde que le contó al otro chico que esa era su estación favorita.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Le has comprado algo? —preguntó Pollux mientras miraba el interior de su bolsa de McDonalds.

—No.

—Pues deberías —se rió Pollux.

Nico chasqueó la lengua.

—Es que no se qué comprarle que Frank no le haya regalado ya.

—Hum. Me dijiste que le gustaban los caballos y el arte ¿verdad? —comentó Pollux.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el cosquilleo. Habían pasado ya tres semanas. Y en esas tres semanas, ese cosquilleo que sintió el primer día no hizo más aparecer cada vez más seguido, sobre todo si el otro chico sacaba en la conversación cualquier cosa que le hubiera contado Nico, por trivial que fuera, como si fueran los datos más importantes del año.

A lo mejor es que era una señal de que por fin, estaba completamente cómodo con el chico. Pero eso era absurdo, porque también se encontraba cada vez más a gusto con Jason o Will y con ellos su estómago no sentía ganas de bailar la Lambada.

Lo que le aliviaba y preocupaba a partes iguales.

—¿Nico?

El chico se dio cuenta de que Pollux todavía seguía esperando su confirmación, aún a sabiendas de que ya sabía la respuesta. Nico carraspeó.

—Si, si. Pero no puedo regalarle otro set de óleos o lápices —se quejó.

Pollux se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Eres su hermano, sin duda esperará un buen regalo por tu parte —opinó.

Nico pensó en lo que dijo Pollux.

—Entonces no le regalaré nada que tenga que ver con caballos o arte —dijo—. Todo el mundo irá a eso, que es lo fácil y seguro. Me niego a hacerle un regalo que pueda hacerle cualquiera...

Pollux sonrió satisfecho, como si hubiera pensado justamente eso pero hubiese dejado que Nico fuera el que llegase a la misma conclusión por si solo.

Eso hizo que el estómago de Nico volviera a bailar, aunque esta vez de forma un poco más controlada. Pero es que tenía una sonrisa tan genuina...

“Urgh, ¿una pared en la que me pueda dar un cabezazo por ñoño? Graciaaas”.

—Entonces, asunto del regalo resuelto. Vamos a otra cosa: ¿qué tal va eso de lo que hablamos?

—Va —gruñó Nico.

Desde la primera semana, Pollux descubrió que Nico hacía muchas cosas (o mejor dicho, ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerlas) motivado por la pereza: cuando tenía sueño, se tiraba al sofá en vez de irse a la cama, porque éste que quedaba más cerca de la puerta. Cuando desayunaba, la mayoría de su desayuno consistía en cosas que no tenía que masticar mucho. Y a veces, ni se molestaba en desayunar. Con su ropa, lo mismo... Era así con todo excepto con la lucha. Y solo porque ahí no podía permitirse ningún fallo, ya que sus acciones no le incumbían solo a él.

Por eso, Pollux le recomendó (léase “mandó hacer”) que cada vez que hiciese inconscientemente una de esas cosas, lo escribiese en un Post-It y lo pusiera al lado de lo que iba a utilizar, como alerta. Y también le sugirió que llevase una lista o un diario de lo que soñaba o de lo que se le pasase por la cabeza, los días que no tenían “sesiones”.

Gracias a eso, el interior de la cabaña de Nico parecía la celda de un escritor en un manicomio: en el baño un Post-It rezaba “mírate al espejo y dime si te gusta que se te vean las costillas, imbécil”, al igual que otro, un poco contradictorio que decía “este eres tú y punto. Si no te gusta, lárgate”, En el Sillón de No Dormir (como lo bautizó Pollux) ponía “enfrente tienes una cama. No seas tan vago como un zombi y úsala. Tu ropa y tú lo agradeceréis mañana”.

Y así. Y la verdad, leer esas notitas le ponían una sonrisa en la cara 5 de cada 8 veces. Lo cuál era decir bastante.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del sur de Central Park, los chicos se sentaron en el césped cercano, como venía ya siendo costumbre entre los dos.

Pollux le dirigió entonces una mirada curiosa.

—¿Por qué siempre pides un Happy Meal?

Nico encontró raro que le preguntase eso ahora pero contestó igual.

—No se —se encogió de hombros—. Trae bastantes cosas y tal.

A Pollux no pareció convencerle mucho esa respuesta.

—Venga, Nico, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso...

—Supongo.

—Nico... —suspiró.

Nico bufó.

—¡Está bien! Dioses qué cansino eres a veces… —musitó eso último.

Nico esperó que con su silencio, Pollux le dejara en paz. No hubo tanta suerte, porque el otro chico, para hastío y poca sorpresa de Nico, le empezaba a conocer. Y encima, esperaba a que él hablase sin presiones ni similares. Simplemente… esperaba a que él hablase. Si tenía algo que decir, sabía que iba a acabar saliendo, tarde o temprano.

 “Urgh. Por qué todos los rubios de mi vida sois iguales”, pensó.

—Vale ¿te acuerdas de la noche de  Halloween?

Pollux asintió.

—Si, claro. Al final no me explicaste el proceso técnico ese de cavar con una pala… —dijo el chico, sonriendo de lado.

Nico, a su pesar, se encontró sonriendo, durante unos segundos.

—Mentira, si que lo hice.

—Perdona pero no. Me dijiste para que venían bien, no para qué la ibas a usar, que me acuerdo

—Por supuesto que te acuerdas —masculló Nico—. De todas maneras, no voy por ahí. No sirvió para eso.

—Hum... recuñerdame que la semana que viene hablaremos de eso, que ya toca un poco de esos cotilleos.

—Noooooo... —gimoteó Nico mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

—Deja de quejarte y sigue con lo de antes —le instó Pollux.

—En serio ¿alguna vez te olvidas de algo? —le preguntó Nico mirándolo desde su posición en el tronco.

—Tengo muy buena memoria, para tu desgracia.

Nico giró de nuevo la cabeza y fijó la mirada en los rascacielos de enfrente. Tras dos inspiraciones empezó a hablar.

—Esa noche íbamos a aprovechar el tráfico de espíritus para invocar uno que ayudara a Jason con lo de los altares. Utilicé una hamburguesa y un refresco de cola. —Nico inspiró de nuevo, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos—.  Es lo mismo que llevo utilizando desde los once años. En esa época no me acompañaba una persona viva sino con... un fantasma poderoso. Muy poderoso. Me intentó manipular y casi, casi lo consigue. Era joven e impresionable. Y un blanco fácil.

Nico volvió a parar, intentando poner en orden sus memorias, para que tuvieran sentido para el otro chico. Aunque se parase cada dos por tres en sus explicaciones, la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que lo difícil que era narrar esto en voz alta, ya no solo por la crueldad en la naturaleza de sus recuerdos sino porque era diferente verbalizarlo a pensarlo para sí mismo.

—Empecé a hacer eso cuando mi hermana Bianca falleció—confesó tras un minuto en silencio—. La primera vez que compré un Happy Meal fue para despertarla. No se por qué fue la primera opción que se me vino a la cabeza al ver el menú. Quizás fuera por el juguete —rió sin ganas—. Y supongo que... ya no pienso mucho cada vez que pido y compro allí. Es más cómodo no hacerlo, como todo. Además, ella no me dejaba comer ese tipo de comida en el Lotus— se pasó la lengua por los dientes—. No acepté su decisión ¿sabes?. No quería entenderla. Y eso me llevó a cometer uno de los errores más estúpidos de mi vida. Arrastré a personas conmigo y las engañé mientras todas ellas me engañaban a mi. Y todo porque no quise aceptar la realidad —repuso rechinando los dientes con resentimiento, pero también porque estaba muy cerca de sentir pena de si mismo. Y odiaba ese sentimiento.

Entonces Nico notó una presión en su mano. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Pollux le estaba intentando quitar la bolsa de papel de la comida, la cual estaba desgarrando por todo el césped. Le dejó hacer en silencio.

No fue hasta un rato cuando Pollux le dijo:

—Nico, las personas cometemos errores. Muchos. Después de todo, es parte del crecimiento... Y uno nunca deja de crecer. Tenías once años. Has sido curtido por dos guerras y misiones en solitario que no puedo ni imaginar—dijo suavemente, mirándole—. No creo que haya sido todo porque “no quisieras aceptar la realidad”          sino porque ésta te golpeó en la cara sin avisar. Eres fuerte, Nico. Poca gente se hubiera adaptado a lo que tú te viste forzado a vivir con esa edad y en esas circunstancias —le aseguró—. O tal vez sigas comprando los Happy Meals porque el muñequito te recuerda a tus hobbies de pequeño, a Mythomagic, quién sabe —dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa

—Ni se te ocurra comprarme un mazo —le interrumpió Nico con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, abrumado por lo que el otro le acababa de decir.

—Ya veremos —le contestó Pollux—. Si me preguntas a mi, yo creo que todavía debemos aprender a ser un niño de nuevo y no soldados de guerra. Es más, tú deberías de ser un niño, todavía.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Wierzba...

—Hum, apellidos... Pero tranquilo, no me refería a eso. Si yo también me considero un crío. O al menos, así me llama mi vecino: el niñato de dieciocho años —bromeó Pollux.

Eso consiguió arrancar media sonrisa de Nico. Pollux tenía razón en parte. La primera vez que vió el Campamento Mestizo y aprendió que los dioses eran algo más que personajes sacados de su juego, pensó que su destino era luchar a su lado, como los grandes héroes clásicos. Ahora, tras crecer y ver la otra realidad del Campamento Júpiter, no podía dejar de preguntarse si el lado griego estaba tomando las decisiones adecuadas.

Vio entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, como Pollux hacía el amago de ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—No fue culpa tuya, Nico —le aseguró Pollux.

—Ya se que no fue mi culpa (pff, puedes ponerme la mano en el hombro, Pollux) pero a veces sueño en lo que hubiera ocurrido si hubiese estado allí. O si hubiese sido menos plasta de pequeño, a lo mejor Bianca estaría aquí y yo —sonrió de nuevo, pese a su ánimo—, sería todavía un... friki pesado e inmaduro.

Y ahí fue cuando Nico notó, no sin cierta alarma, que tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. El chico subió las piernas y escondió la cara entre las rodillas, inspirando y espirando profundamente para paliar sus ganas de llorar, las cuáles le había sorprendido hasta a él.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió le sorprendió aún más. Y también le sorprendió al hijo de Dionisio.

Pollux rodeó con los brazos al hijo de Hades, quien seguía con la cabeza en sus rodillas.

El torpe abrazo duró físicamente unos pocos segundos por la incómoda postura de los dos pero emocionalmente, para el hijo de Hades, duró mucho más que eso.

—Gracias —le dijo Nico, sinceramente.

El último abrazo que había recibido fue el de Jason y el de Reyna. Y fue por circunstancias muy distintas a ésta, aunque en esa época casi se echó a llorar contra Reyna también. Nico sabía que ellos estaban felices si lo veían a él feliz. Y a él, ver a sus amigos felices le aportaba todo cuanto necesitaba, al parecer.

No entendía por qué no se había dado cuenta de esto antes.

—No tienes por qué darlas, Nico —respondió Pollux—. Todo el mundo necesita un abrazo, de vez en cuando. Y aunque no soy tú, entiendo perfectamente por lo que has pasado con la muerte de tu hermana. Porque yo pasé por lo mismo con mi hermano.

“Oh dioses, Castor”, pensó Nico casi notando como se le helaba la sangre.

Ni en tres semanas ni antes de todo éste acuerdo, el hijo de Hades no había tenido ni el suficiente tacto ni la suficiente empatía para pensar en eso. Claro, que nunca le había hecho falta tenerla para con los demás.

Hasta ahora, por lo visto.

—No me acordaba de eso —le confesó, mordiéndose el labio.

—Si, bueno… fue un año trágico para todos, pero no te preocupes por mí ahora. Todos tenemos nuestros demonios y aunque a mi también me costó, tuve ayuda y creo que ya los mantengo a raya. Además, estamos hablando de ti.

—Si, ya me he dado cuenta —se medio rió Nico, limpiándose la nariz con una servilleta.

—Lo que acabas de hacer ha sido impresionante, Nico. Ten siempre en mente eso —le dijo Pollux con fervor—. Puede que sea pronto para decirte eso pero estoy muy orgulloso con lo que estamos consiguiendo. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Nico.

Y con eso, Nico no pudo evitar sollozar. Inconscientemente se vio a si mismo inclinándose hacia el chico, mientras Pollux hacía lo mismo, como imanes que se atraen uno al lado del otro.

“Pero qué me pasa, por favor”

En vez de decirle eso, Nico permitió que el hijo de Dionisio hiciese pequeños patrones con los pulgares en los huesos del hombro.De todas formas, él ya estaba medio colgado del otro… y llenándole de lágrimas el hombro, de una forma muy poco de su estilo, notó.

Y las palabras de Pollux seguían resonando una y otra vez en sus oídos.

Después, con las horas, se dio cuenta de que el chico nunca dejó repetirlas mientras estaba confortándolo.

 

“Estoy orgulloso de ti.”

* * *

 

 _17 de diciembre_.

 —¡FELICIDADES!

Hazel se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

— _¡Di inmortales_! Chicos, yo... esto... vaya. Muchísimas gracias, no me lo esperaba —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa radiante.

Hazel dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. La Quinta Cohorte, su Cohorte, le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa en uno de los cuarteles generales. Cuartel general, en el por cierto, creía que iba a discutir con su hermano una misión que su padre, Plutón, les había encargado.

Se volvió hacia su hermano.

—¡Me has engañado! —exclamó mientras pegaba al chico en el brazo.

Nico hizo una mueca mientras se lo sujetaba.

—Ay, si llego a saber que esto era lo que iba a recibir a cambio, me hubiese negado.

Dakota le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Eras tú o nadie, Di Angelo. Todo trabajo conlleva sus riesgos.

Hazel se sorprendió de que su hermano no rechazara ese contacto físico, por mínimo que hubiera sido. Decidió preguntarle más tarde sobre eso; y mirando a Dakota, puso los brazos en jarra, negando con la cabeza.

—Se supone que eres mi compañero, Dakota.

—Precisamente por eso no me presenté voluntario. Se perfectamente como te las gastas, Hazel —le respondió, alejándose para prevenir un posible golpe inesperado de la chica.

—Oh, sois imposibles —comentó mientras Leila y Frank se acercaban con una tarta de chocolate de dimensiones gigantescas.

—Pide un deseo —le dijo su novio.

Hazel se inclinó hacia la tarta, pensativa. Se rió a carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de velas que había alrededor de un “14.” Setenta y cinco velas. Exactamente la cifra que cumpliría si vida hubiese seguido el curso de una normal.

—No es muy bonito recordarle a una chica su verdadera edad en su cumpleaños ¿sabéis? —y  con eso sopló las velas.

La gente estalló en aplausos y vítores mientras Nathan y otro chico que, si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Steve (familia de Leila, la otra centurión) empezaban a repartir trozos de tarta.

Mirando esa escena, supo que había hecho bien en pedir su deseo: continuar con aquello que tenía delante suya, en ese mismo instante.

No necesitaba más.

 ***

Hazel se tiró en el sofá, agotada.

Estaba en la oficina de Reyna y Frank junto con su hermano, Jason, Percy, Piper.

Faltaba Annabeth, que estaba en Boston con su padre. Eso, al parecer, no impidió a la hija de Atenea el mandarle un Mensaje Iris para cerciorarse de que Percy le daba el regalo de su parte (un libro con los orígenes del _Mardi Gras_ en Nueva Orleans).

Y también faltaba Leo.

Pero lo de Leo… era un caso aparte y completamente diferente. No había hablado con nadie de esto, excepto con Nico pero ni siquiera ella, como hija de Plutón ni su hermano entendían muy bien lo que habían sentido al fallecer el hijo de Hefesto.

Tenían una teoría en la cabeza. Y como ésta resultase verdad, tanto Nico como ella iban a estar muy enfadados

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —le preguntó Piper, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, a su lado e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No, me lo he pasado genial —sonrió—. No teníais por qué haberos molestado, en serio.

—No ha sido molestia alguna, Hazel —le dijo Reyna, quien por una vez había abandonado su típica vestimenta consistente en armadura y camiseta morada del campamento, y vestía un mono corto color camel con una camisa blanca debajo.

—Reyna tiene razón —intervino Jason, subiéndose las gafas—. Ha sido como un respiro de nuestras obligaciones. Hubiera sido molestia si nos hubiésemos sentido obligados, pero no era así.

A Hazel le gustaría ser más elocuente en momentos como aquellos y decirles todo lo que había significado para ella pero lo único que podía hacer era sonreír por poder contar con los amigos que tenía. Sabía que cada uno de ellos tenía poco tiempo por los estudios, por el trabajo que traía el ser un semidiós y por la distancia entre ciudades. Pero aún así, allí estaban todos, en su primer cumpleaños tras volver del Inframundo, teniendo un pequeño hueco para ella.

¡Y encima, le había regalado unas cosas increíbles!

Un montón de personas que no esperaba que se acercasen a darle un regalo, lo habían hecho. Estaban en la oficina de los pretores, precisamente por eso. Todos habían vuelto con varias bolsas llenas con lo que le habían dado y las iban a depositar allí, que estaba cerca de donde celebraron la fiesta.

Quizá estaba un poquito decepcionada de que su hermano no le hubiese regalado nada, ya que esperaba su regalo con ansias pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo y disfrutó de su fiesta.

—Uf, no creo que pueda ir a cenar hoy —comentó Frank, sentándose a su lado.

Hazel apoyó la cabeza en su brazo porque, incluso sentados, no le llegaba ni casi al hombro. La diferencia de altura que existía entre ellos era casi cómica y la chica no pudo evitar que una risa escapase de entre sus labios.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Nico.

—Estoy feliz, nada más —dijo simplemente.

Nico se acercó a ella y se sentó al otro lado, debajo de Piper.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita —le deseó tras darle un beso en la frente.

El corazón de la chica se ensanchó con esa muestra de afecto. Nico siempre era especialmente atento con ella pero esas pequeñas cosas le hacían sentirse segura y querida.

—Creo que te debo un regalo, por cierto —comentó como si nada mientras sacaba un paquete de su chaqueta.

—¡Nico! No hacía falta que me regalases nada —dijo sorprendida de que al final, si le hubiera comprado algo.

Nico se rió entre dientes, junto con los demás.

—No podía soportar más sin dártelo, se te notaba en la cara que estabas desilusionada de que me hubiera olvidado o algo.

—¿Y por qué has esperado hasta ahora?  —le preguntó, sin entender nada.

—Ábrelo y dime qué te parece —le contestó, en cambio.

Mordiéndose el labio ante tanto misterio, comenzó a abrir el regalo. Estaba en una bolsa plateada con un lazo semitransparente blanco como adorno. A Hazel le gustó el detalle y quitó con cuidado el lazo, para no estropearlo. En el interior de la bolsa, vio una caja, también envuelta en un papel plateado. Eso parecía un... no. Era imposible que Nico le hubiera...

—¡Oh, _di immortales_! —exclamó y echó los brazos al cuello de su hermano—. ¡Son preciosos, me encantan me encantan!

Hazel notó la sorpresa de su hermano ante su repentino arranque de efusividad pero también le notó sonreir contra su pelo mientras le devolvía el abrazo con ferocidad. Cuando se separaron, la chica se recogió el pelo tras las orejas mientras sacaba la caja de la bolsa y examinaba con más detenimiento el interior, bajo la luz.

El regalo de Nico eran unos pendientes de diamantes _(lo podía notar gracias a sus poderes_ ) en forma de flor. Cada pétalo era un diamante tallado en forma de gota y en el centro se encontraba otro pequeño diamante de un raro color dorado.

Es más, Hazel estaba segura de que esos pendientes no habían salido de cualquier joyería. O ni siquiera de una joyería, puestos a especificar.

Como tantas cosas en su vida que no podía explicar sin la presencia de sus poderes, supo enseguida que Nico se había dado un pequeño paseo hasta Brasil, de donde sentía que habían procedido las gemas de los pendientes. Pero del subsuelo de Brasil.

 _Muy_ del subsuelo.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte —le susurró a su hermano—. Serán los primeros pendientes que me ponga.

Simplemente… lo sabía. Y Le conmovía profundamente el hecho de que su padre y su esposa _(ya que estaba al 100% segura de que esa forma de flor no era una simple casualidad)_ hubieran participado en el regalo.

Nico le apretó la mano, entendiendo.

—Se que todavía no tienes las orejas perforadas, ya que antes no se estilaba pero ahora tienes ya catorce y querías que tuvieras algo así.

El regalo fue pasando de mano en mano, recogiendo todo tipo de elogios: desde el acertado color de la pequeña gema, de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos hasta el hermoso diseño, pasando por el indudable valor _(bastante alto, pero lo podías permitir si tu padre era el dios de las riquezas)_ y mil cosas más que, en realidad, le dieron un poco igual.

Su familia le había hecho el mejor regalo de su vida.

 _Su_ nueva vida.

Ya pasada media hora, se habían quedado Piper y Nico ayudándola a recoger y ordenar los regalos, pese a haber insistido una y otra vez en que no era necesario.

—¿Seguro que tienes que volver ya? —dijo por enésima vez la hija de Plutón, tras oír como su hermano le comunicaba que se marchaba ya.

Nico suspiró.

—Si, Hazel, tengo que aprovechar que es más temprano en Nueva York y llegar antes del toque de queda que nos ha puesto Quirón. Además, voy a volver dentro de cuatro días para pasar las navidades contigo.

—Si, lo se y no quiero sonar egoísta pero que un día me parece tan poco...

Nico le sonrió.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez me quedaré una semana, para compensar ¿te parece bien? —le propuso el chico.

Hazel suspiró.

—Esta bien, todo el tiempo que quieras.

Nico se despidió de ella con un abrazo y otro beso. Tras volverle a desear un feliz cumpleaños por última vez, salió de la habitación.

Piper, que les había dado su espacio para despedirse tranquilamente, miró hacia la puerta.

—Ojalá ser así con todos mis hermanos. La mayoría son buenos chicos pero algunos son mas difíciles que otros —dijo, meneando la cabeza.

—Nico es un chico muy dulce, aunque él mismo lo niegue y la gente, a menudo, no lo vea —repuso Hazel con una breve sonrisa, un pelín triste.

—Contigo siempre parece serlo. Y dicen que los niños a los que enseña están locos con él...

—Si, algo de eso me ha contado Jason… —comentó distraídamente mientras recogía un envoltorio suelto.

Hazel esperaba que Piper siguiera con la conversación y el comentario en el aire pero en cuanto vio que eso no parecía ser el plan, no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que había dicho algo malo.

¿Tendría Piper algo en contra de su hermano? No lo creía o al menos, ella nunca había sido consciente de ello.

Decidió tantear terreno.

—Dime una cosa, Piper.

—Claro, dispara —dijo la hija de Afrodita, girándose hacia ella.

—Tu que eres perceptiva y que has estado más tiempo que yo allí… —empezó—. ¿Sabes si Nico tiene problemas en el campamento?

Piper se sorprendió, lo cual no era la reacción que esperaba exactamente Hazel. A no ser, claro, que la hija de Afrodita estuviera esperando otra pregunta distinta, por su parte.

—¿Problemas? Bueno, hum... no creo, sinceramente —dijo pensándolo—. Tenía algunos problemas antes pero han sido resueltos y los que lo hostigaban, ya han rendido sus cuentas. Además, cuando se dio cuenta, por fin, de que nadie lo odiaba realmente, se hizo un sitio en el campamento. Está incluso de voluntario en la enfermería.

—Si, eso fue cosa de Solace. Fue muy amable por su parte ofrecerle ese puesto —respondió Hazel.

Piper hizo el amago de sonreír, como si hubiera algo que solo ella supiera.

—Si, fue _amable_ , por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero a Will también le venía bien una mano extra por lo que todos salieron ganando al final.

—Hum. Supongo que entonces no hay nada de lo que preocuparme.

—Si, tendrás que dejar ese papel de hermana preocupada —bromeó Piper.

Hazel se rió.

—Lo siento, es que es algo que no puedo evitar —le dijo—. Ahora que parece que por fin se recupera de todo el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado, merece algo de felicidad.

—Y tu quieres asegurarte de que nadie se la arrebate —adivinó Piper.

A veces daba miedo la precisión con la que la hija de Afrodita era capaz de verbalizar los pensamientos de otros.

—Exacto ¿estoy haciendo mal? —se agobió Hazel.

—No exactamente. Pero si hay algo que se de Nico, es que sabe pelear sus batallas. No creo que quiera que su hermana pequeña viaje desde California a Nueva York para partirle la cara a quien haga falta—dijo.

—Oh no, no creo que eso le guste —respondió Hazel—. Yo simplemente quiero lo mejor para él.

—Si, lo mejor para él...—musitó Piper con la boca torcida.

Hazel no lo soportó más y decidió dejarse de tantos rodeos.

—Piper ¿ocurre algo? Desde que has venido te he notado algo distante —le soltó a bocajarro—. ¿Ha sido por algo que he dicho o...?

— _¿Qué?_ ¡No, no, por los dioses, Hazel! —exclamó Piper, con aire avergonzado—. Oh dioses, lo siento muchísimo si he dado esa impresión.

La chica dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en el sofá, con aire derrotado y se pasó las manos por la parte del pelo que no tenía trenzado.

Hazel no puedo evitar preocuparse por los caminos que había tomado la conversación y se sentó a su lado.

—Piper, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, si quieres —le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de la chica.

—No quiero molestarte con mis tonterías —habló Piper, con la voz amortiguada por las manos en su cara.

—Somos amigas, para qué estamos si no es para las tonterías —intentó alentarla Hazel para hablar.

Por entre las rendijas de sus manos, pudo ver como su comentario arrancaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Piper.

Se sintió contenta al ver que sus tímidos esfuerzo daban sus frutos, aunque éstos duraran tan solo unos pocos segundos.

Aunque lo que la chica le dijo a continuación borró cualquier pensamiento al respecto de su mente.

—Jason y yo hemos decidido darnos un tiempo —confesó Piper finalmente.

…

 _Oh_.

Hazel no supo qué decir ni qué más pensar.

—Si —dijo la otra chica, interpretando bien su silencio—. Es algo que parece inesperado, lo se.

—Pero... — balbuceó Hazel—. Parecéis tan... parecíais hoy tan…

—¿Bien? —ofreció Piper—. ¿Como si fuéramos todavía una pareja? Es algo pactado para no llamar la atención sobre nosotros, precisamente hoy, que es tu cumpleaños. ¿Y sinceramente? No se cómo llamar la situación en la que nos encontramos. Creo que esto ha estado siempre ahí.. escondido.

—¿Esto? —preguntó Hazel suavemente.

Piper separó las manos de la cara y pasó a observárselas como si contuvieran todas las respuestas a su relación.

—No sé explicarlo, Hazel —respondió casi enfadada consigo misma—. En estos momentos me siento muy poco hija de Afrodita.

Hazel se sentía cada vez más perdida por las palabras tan poco esclarecedoras de Piper.

—¿Pero ha sido por algo que Jason ha hecho?

Piper sorprendentemente, se rió.

—Exactamente eso es lo que pasa. Jason _no_ ha hecho nada, sino al contrario. Fui yo la que le dijo que deberíamos dejarlo. Y estoy empezando a pensar que siempre he sido yo la que no ha querido ve que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Hazel no quiso decir nada más, a riesgo de presionar a la chica, pero seguía sin entender qué era “esto”. Esperó a que Piper, hablando con ella, se lo dijera sin prisas, si es que ella quería profundizar más en el asunto.

Cosa que, parecía que quería hacer, por el ambiente que reinaba en la habitación, en general

—¿Sabías que cuando Jason, desapareció del Campamento Júpiter, fue Hera quien le quitó todos sus recuerdos? —dijo Piper tras otro silencio en el que pareció encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Hazel, asintió, esperando a que la chica llegara a donde quería.

—¿Y sabías también, que fue ella quien nos implantó a Leo y a mi falsos recuerdos sobre él?

Hazel abrió los ojos, escandalizada.

Hacer algo así era muy propio de los dioses y no debería sorprenderse a estas alturas, pero la verdad, todavía lo hacía.

—¿Entonces tu...? —dijo, no queriendo formular del todo la pregunta que estaba en el aire.

Piper asintió, bajando la cabeza.

—Sí. Hera me hizo creer que estaba en una relación amorosa con Jason.

Hazel se cubrió la boca, horrorizada. Debió de ser horrible para Piper encontrarse con que no solo Jason no la recordaba al principio, sino que toda su relación había sido como una mentira y él ni siquiera la conocía en la realidad.

—Oh dioses, Piper...

—Si, exacto. _Dioses_. Supongo que era la única forma de hacerlo.

—¡Pero eso no significa que sea excusa para que duela menos! Fue cruel, se supone que Juno no tiene que actuar así. Esto es... es... —decir que Hazel se estaba poniendo furiosa era poco.

—Ya da igual, Hazel. Lo hecho está hecho. Mis recuerdos eran más nítidos que los de la mayoría. Mi madre me dijo que era porque yo podía… tenía potencial para creer y ver las posibilidades mejor que nadie.

—Y tu quisiste creerla.

—Yo la creí —le corrigió Piper—. Todavía la creo, tenía razón Era una posibilidad. Lo que no se me ocurrió pensar era en que había más posibilidades —el labio inferior de la chica tembló.

Hazel no sabía que era lo peor de todo lo que su amiga le estaba explicando. Y aún así le quedaba espacio para otra verdad aún más desgarradora.

—Estabas _ya_ enamorada de él —musitó, confirmando sus temores.

—Sí.

Y con eso, Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita, se echó a llorar.

Hazel la abrazó con fuerza. Temblaba de rabia. Rabia porque Juno les metió en todo ese lío de la profecía. Rabia porque su amiga estaba sufriendo y todavía se echaba las culpas. Y rabia porque la única culpable de todo esto era Hera y nadie hacía ni podía hacer ya nada.

—L- lo siento... —balbuceó Piper.

Hazel se separó de ella.

—Escúchame Piper: no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada. Siento mucho que os haya pasado esto y que fuera de esa forma tan horrible, pero tienes que tener en mente que, por lo que me has contado, suenas más a víctima que a villano. Lo que hayas hecho, ha sido motivado por lo que esa... mujer —dijo para calmarse y no acabar chamuscada por una diosa furiosa— hizo para intercambiar a Percy y Jason. No está bien, pero podía haber acabado mucho peor, por lo que me cuentas.

Piper sollozó.

—No es cierto, yo también he hecho algo horrible.

_Oh dioses ¿Pero qué más ha pasado?_

Hazel no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar más.

—Piper, tranquilízate y respira —le dijo, haciendo que la chica le hiciera caso durante el proceso—. Eso, así. Aire dentro... y fuera. Muy bien.

Siguió así durante un rato hasta que Piper paró de llorar y su cara recuperó su hermoso tono cobrizo original.

—Gracias, me siento mucho mejor —le aseguró.

—Me alegro —le respondió Hazel—. Ahora, vas a tomarte el resto de día que queda de _mi_ cumpleaños ayudándome a recoger _mis_ maravillosos regalos y ya mañana o pasado, pensamos en todo esto con más calma, ¿vale?. Necesitas mantener la cabeza fría en todo esto y no dejarte llevar por la histeria.

Piper se rió un poquito y asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale. Muchas gracias Hazel, eres la mejor.

—Oh, si, lo se. Pero intento no restregárselo mucho a la gente, en la cara.

Piper se rió y tras darle un abrazo a Hazel,  le dio la espalda para recoger todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nunca llegó a ver la mueca preocupada que cruzó el rostro de Hazel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, me costó como tres días o más escribir estas quince páginas. Y sin embargo, estas notas que siempre hago tan largas y que me encantan, vete tu a saber por qué, las hago en cinco minutos.  
> No tuve nada pero NADA claro esto de que Nico haya ido por el camino que ha ido. Cuando el personaje toma el control que tu creías que tener, te tienes que plantear hasta qué punto te sitúas en la historia. Qué papel cumples. Y si tus personajes no son los autores de su propia historia porque mira, yo estoy ya digo que planeado NO estaba lol.   
> Entiendo que una persona que está completamente para Nico en términos de atención, debe de ser una sensación nueva (junto con esa atracción, la cual Nico ha empezado a aceptar, MI NIÑO ESTÁ APRENDIENDO A SER ADOLESCENTE Y NIÑO A LA VEZ) y que, verbalizar algo que nunca había hecho ante una persona que le apoya y que está ahí para ayudarle, le haya llevado a ese tipo de reacción. Creo que ya era hora de que este chico hiciese físicos esos sentimientos; y con esas lágrimas –necesarias porque cari, a veces hace falta llorar- se han podido ir muchas de las espinitas que tenía clavadas Nico, y que ya fuera, van a permitir que la piel de alrededor cicatrice.   
> Y tampoco pensaba hacer un pov de Hazel, me resultaba difícil, no se por qué. Pero bueno, es el cumpleaños de la chica, dejemos que tenga el protagonismo, ah. Al final me ha salido bastante natural su estilo  
> Y joder, bueno, era necesario que Piper soltara el bombazo de una vez por todas, porque la pobre chica iba a explotar. O vosotres de la impaciencia. Quién sabe.   
> Quiero recordar una cosa: a mi, Piper me encanta, así que no vais a ver un Piper Hate en este fic. Intento ponerme en la piel de la persona que menos le guste el Jasiper/Jasper/como se llame este ship ahora y lo he roto (por razones obvias) con las razones que creo que darían éstas personas. 
> 
> En fin, referencias:  
>  1\. El título del capítulo pertenece a una frase (inacabada) de la canción Some Nights de Fun. De verdad, las canciones, a no ser que yo diga lo contrario, dan muchas pistas sobre gran parte de las cosas que se mencionan en el capítulo y que ninguno de los personajes dicen (de momento) de forma explícita. Creo que esto, en concreto, habla tanto por Nico como por Piper.
> 
> 2\. La frase “Nico, las personas cometemos errores. Muchos. Después de todo, es parte del crecimiento... Y uno nunca deja de crecer [...]” está sacada casi calcada de la conocida serie de dibujos animados “Hora de Aventuras”. No es coña, esa frase estoy casi segura que la dice el Duque de la Nuez.
> 
> 3\. El Mardi Gras no es más que el carnaval de Nueva Orleans, literalmente algo así como el “martes gordo”, por eso de que se comía mucho antes de hacer el ayuno de Semana Santa. Es bastante famoso de donde viene Hazel. Cultura en mi fic, amics.
> 
> Está terminando el primer arco, el arco de Nico. Un capítulo queda, quitando el epílogo, que será un poco diferente. Lo siguiente será ver qué ha hecho Jason durante los casi cuatro meses que han sucedido en esta parte. Cosa que, tengo todavía que escribir. Aunque para eso tengo todo el mes de Agosto de 2018.
> 
> Tbh, creo que es hora de decir de dónde me viene toda esta loca idea de contar lo que le pasa a cada uno por su lado y luego hacer que las historias se confronten o encuentren en un mismo punto. Todo empezó como algo inconsciente, pero en 2016 (cuando empecé a escribir el fic) tuve un sueño horrible. Y en mitad de ese sueño pensé “oh, vaya. Esto es algo que salía en la serie de Blindspot.” Y efectivamente, en un capítulo de esa serie, van cuatro agentes del FBI a interrogar inocentemente al antiguo entrenador de uno de ellos, y al salir del lugar se empiezan a oír un tiroteo y se lía parda y deciden separarse para buscar el origen de todo. Y a partir de ahí, se cuenta lo que le sucede a cada uno unas horas antes y después, dentro del edificio, hasta que se unen todos para dar cazar al malo.  
> Incluso dormida pienso mejor. Debería de escribir así también.
> 
> Y bueno, que muchísimas gracias por leer (y comentar y kudos, si os apetece, también, que es lo que me MOTIVA a mi a seguir con esta locura). A ver si os apetece leer lo que sigue tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.


	7. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: como dice el título, vacaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras otro episodio en el que el ordenador, del móvil, internet y yo echamos un pulso (y ganan ellos el primer asalto), ya estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo que debería de haberse subido hace días. Huy, qué más… leeros las notas del final, pls, porque este es el último capítulo de la 1ª parte (la de Nico), sin contar el epílogo y tengo cosas que decir.
> 
> Fun fact: escribí esta parte, en concreto, en la Nochevieja de 2017 (de ahí a que veáis esa fecha explícita, la única de todo el fic). Creo que se nota bastante mi estado de ánimo por aquellas fechas y que por eso, los sentimientos de Nico al respecto me han salido tan bien logrados que resultan contradictorios. Aunque así es para vosotros Nico di Angelo: contradictorio por naturaleza y por cabezonería. 
> 
> Also, gracias a toda la muchachada que me dejó nombres para el segundo X personaje. Simplemente iba a salir un segundo pero a última hora me dio por darle un segundo nombre y la liamos parda tanto en WhatsApp como en Tuiter (en serio, seguidme en Tuiter: @PJopaloma). Todavía no entiendo como acabó ganando el que está aquí, porque era el que menos me esperaba pero bueno, here it is. Gracias a AokiScarlet, Jason Nico (el beta del Olimpo, Kurobane), Isa, Artur y a todos los demás que me han seguido dando ánimos desde tuiter con el fic y a los que aportaron nombres y su granito de arena para con el mismo.
> 
> En fin, que disfrutéis leyendo.

_24 de diciembre, Víspera de Navidad, a alguna hora de la mañana._

Lo malo de llevar equipaje para una semana, era que no podía viajar por las sombras.

Lo cual era irónico, porque había viajado con una estatua a la espalda a través de un continente y un océano, con dos personas más.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, a lo mejor no era una buena idea eso de saltar la misma distancia ( _de miles de kilómetros que atraviesan el país)_ dos veces en menos de una semana, en una situación no calificable de vida o muerte; y por eso ( _y por las protestas de Hazel al asunto)_ era por lo que estaba justo en ese momento en el asiento trasero de  la limusina de Jules-Albert, su chofer zombi privado, cruzando Kansas por la mítica _Route 66_.

Nico no entendía lo mítico del asunto. Si, vale, era una carretera que prácticamente cruzaba el país de punta a punta, pero a partir de donde él estaba, la hierba empezaba a escasear y la carretera... era simplemente eso: carretera. Asfalto gris, ni siquiera todavía tenido de marrón por las lluvias de hace unos días. El chico suponía que al entrar ya en Oklahoma todo se volvería totalmente secano y no habría nada que ver. 

Tampoco es que lo hubiera en ese momento, pero al menos, había algunos árboles de cuando en cuando a los lados de la carretera.

Se le hacía monótono. Y eso era algo que nunca se imaginaría pensando.

Pensar en la repentina monotonía en su vida le hizo pensar en los monstruos. Era bastante sospechoso que estuvieran de “capa caída”, _casi_ sin dar problemas a los mestizos. Era algo que estaban comentando los dos campamentos: que a no ser que fueran demasiado estúpidos (lo cual era casi siempre, según el criterio de Nico), los monstruos parecían no tener ganas de pelea.

Las cazadoras de Artemisa, por otra parte, estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, ya que según Quirón, estaban aumentando sus fuerzas y cubriendo más terreno. Quizás sea por eso por lo que Nico o cualquier otro mestizo no se topaba con más de dos monstruos al mes, lo cual estaba bien, pero eso no hacía que Nico se tranquilizara más.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta, según se decía. Y el hijo de Hades esperaba que no hubiera muchas de esas a su alrededor.

Llevar un zombi, sin duda ayudaba. Nada ni nadie se acercaba a un zombie. Y cuando decía nadie era _nadie_. Ni siquiera otro zombi (no eran muy sociables).

_“Una pena_ ”.

Nico sacudió la cabeza para dispersar esos pensamientos y se dedicó a dar golpecitos con la pierna en el suelo del coche mientras giraba su anillo de plata en forma de calavera.

Se podía dormir...

...pero eso no le convendría si, por lo que sea, los monstruos decidían que hoy les apetecía un bocado de hijo de Hades.

Mejor miraba por la ventana.

...O mejor no. El infinito secano ante sus ojos no es que le inspirara mucho, de momento.

Y a su zombi, mejor dejarlo en paz. Total, no se enteraba nunca de nada y lo menos aburrido que podía hacer era tirarte bolitas de papel _(que no tenía)_ a la gorra.

Nico suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal.

A lo mejor podría... pero no, mejor no.

Pero al final, tras un insoportable minuto mirando el techo de la limusina metió la mano en un bolsillo de una mochila negra que tenía al lado y sacó un teléfono móvil: un iPhone 16p Plus negro, con una especie de funda alrededor, que en realidad era un accesorio que convertía el iPhone, con cobertura nacional, en un teléfono vía satélite.

Si, vale. Se suponía que ningún mestizo podía/debía de llevarlos, pero los monstruos localizaban principalmente por la voz y por las ondas o algo así, la verdad no entendió mucho cuando se lo explicó la cabaña de Hefesto. Lo que si entendió es que tenía una especie de inhibidor que aislaba su señal de ser captada por cualquier medio, como medida de seguridad extra para lo del satélite.

O eso esperaba, vaya, porque si no, el mensaje que pensaba mandar le iba a acarrear serios problemas.

De todas formas, él nunca se hubiese imaginado en ningún escenario teniendo un móvil. Eso era cosa de Perséfone y no era precisamente porque a la diosa le apeteciese darle regalitos, no, sino porque su padre _(exasperado con la población muerta y todas sus exigencias)_ llevaba ya unos años trabajando con Steve Jobs, a quien había nombrado diseñador de tecnología punta del Inframundo, ayudándole a controlar sus dominios. Éste había ideado hace poco otro de sus famosos móviles por capricho de la diosa... el cual se le paso tras unos días, cuando Jobs le hizo otro teléfono.

¿El resultado? Su madrastra le tiró, sin ningún miramiento y ya aburrida, el móvil a la cabeza y dando a entender que darle un aparato tan nuevo era un privilegio enorme y que debía de besar el suelo por el que había revotado el móvil.

_“Bueno, vale. Eso último no lo dijo, pero tiempo al tiempo. Con tal de que no me convierta en un diente de león, todo bien”._

Sin tener un número que localizar ni una tarjeta SIM que rastrear, Nico se dedicó a toquetear el móvil para descubrir qué era cada cosa y así matar el tiempo.

Hacía bastante que no tocaba algo electrónico, con tantas funciones. La cámara frontal le pareció inservible y todas las aplicaciones de “redes sociables” o algo por el estilo, casi tres cuartos de lo mismo _(¿quién iba a querer saber algo de unos cuantos semidioses y dioses locos?)_. Internet en un aparato que podía llevarse perfectamente en el día a día le pareció útil pero peligroso. Sabía lo que era y para todo lo que podía servir, pero mejor si no lo usaba mucho.

La aplicación de libros le gustó, pero como no tenía ninguno guardado en ese momento y ni sabía como hacerlo, la cerró en cuestión de segundos y abrió la radio y se entretuvo buscando alguna cadena que le gustara. Tras dejar atrás lo que parecían ser cadenas dirigidas al público latino, noticias, música clásica, rap, blues y jazz, Nico terminó por escuchar una llamada Rock FM de, sorpresa, música rock.

Contrario a la opinión pública y pese a su estilo de vestimenta, sus bromas y, en general, toda su apariencia externa de cara a los demás, Nico no escuchaba tanta música rock ni metal ni por el estilo. No es que le disgustasen esos géneros musicales pero tenía otras preferencias. Dejó la cadena puesta por los inteligentes mensajes publicitarios de ésta y porque acababan de anunciar una canción de un grupo llamado Los Ramones, del cual tenía una camiseta sin haber escuchado una sola canción de ellos.

La música estaba bien pero hizo efecto contrario a lo que buscaba y al cabo del rato volvió a pensar en aquello que estaba evitando desde que salió de Nueva York.

Nico chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto, haciendo que Jules-Albert saliera de su mutismo habitual y gruñera en tono inquisitivo.

—Rester calme, Jules-Albert. Juste faire attention à la route et des monstres occasionnels qui peuvent apparaitre, autant que possible.

El francés pareció calmar a su zombi así que tras una mirada de reojo, Nico volvió rápidamente a mirar su teléfono, aunque sin verlo realmente. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

Y no quería pensar en _esa_ parte. Porque eso implicaba pensar en Pollux. Y prefería dejar eso de lado. Si iba precisamente al Campamento Júpiter, era para desintoxicarse de Nueva York. No es que él se encontrase mal (había estado peor, sin duda) pero no quería volver a experimentar otro episodio como el de hace unos años.

Precisamente por eso le irritaba que, incluso a cientos de kilómetros de Manhattan, todavía recreara en su mente la sensación que le produjo el boli de Pollux contra la cara interna de su antebrazo. Y también le molestaba su perfecta memoria ya que cada vez que miraba su brazo, los números que el chico escribió, ya desaparecidos desde hace tiempo, aparecieran de nuevo, con tinta roja, como emergiendo de la piel y reluciendo tan brillantes y estridentes como las luces de Times Square.

 No, desde luego, no podía permitirse pensar en eso.

No podía permitir el paso a esos pensamientos era lo que el hijo de Hades pensaba mientras que otra voz le decía que tal vez, si guardaba el número en los contactos del móvil, la sensación y los números se iría por arte de magia. 

Tenía una memoria perfecta, si. Nada de lo que estaba haciendo era ni necesario ni prudente. Sabía que el plan de “intentar no pensar” era uno abocado al fracaso desde el principio.

Y también sabía, mientras le daba al botón de _enviar_ , que en esos momentos le daba igual.

* * *

 

_31 de diciembre, Nochevieja_

—3...2...1... ¡FELIZ 2017!

La Casa Grande se llenó en cuestión de segundos de vítores, risas, explosiones cortesía de Connor Stoll y demás gritos de alegría.

Nico no se sumó a esos gritos pero chocaba su copa de sidra (sin alcohol) con todos los que tenía a su alrededor, mientras hacía una mueca que los demás le pasaron como sonrisa por esa vez.

El chico no tenía muy claro qué era lo que estaban celebrando: si la entrada del nuevo año o la salida del antiguo. Todos tenían motivos de sobra para celebrar eso último, pero la verdad (y sabiendo perfectamente que era una opinión muy impopular) era que Nico se sentía muy estúpido celebrando la entrada de un año en el cual no habían ni vivido un minuto y que, por estadística, sería como los anteriores. Eran semidioses después de todo.

Y de todos modos, ¿se supone que hacían el brindis en honor de alguien? ¿De los dioses? Esto era una fiesta mortal bastante reciente. Dudaba seriamente de que estos pidiesen la salud, el dinero o el amor a las deidades en las que creyesen.  O más bien dudaba de que tales deidades siquiera les escuchasen. Simplemente tenía que echar la vista atrás y ver que todo eso ni siquiera dependía de sus propios dioses.

¿Salud? Apolo era mortal y Asclepio estaba para más bien poco. ¿Dinero? Su padre no se iba a poner a repartir aguinaldos vestido de Papa Noel en Rockefeller, ni hoy ni nunca. ¿Amor? Mejor no pensar ni en Afrodita ni en el capullo de su hijo.

Si, a Nico di Angelo no le gustaba mucho celebrar eso que llamaban Navidad.

Las últimas Navidades fue celebró fue con su familia materna, el primer año que pasaron en Estados Unidos, justo antes de darse un bañito en las aguas del Lete. Después de eso, la vida de semidiós le dijo hola de la manera más brutal posible y no dejó mucho tiempo para fiestas.

“ _No pienses en los viejos tiempos_ ”, se dijo internamente.

Lo haría, eventualmente. Pero no hoy. No ahora.

Y hablando del ahora, el chico se dio cuenta de que no le hubiese importado la Navidad tanto si hubiesen estado allí los chicos del Argo II pero cada uno tenía sus propias familias a las cuales veían bastante poco: Percy estaba con su muy embarazada madre y su padrastro, Annabeth estaba en Boston haciendo no se sabe qué, A Hazel y a Frank ya los había visto y ellos estaban con Reyna ocupándose de la Legión. Leo, al parecer, había vuelto de los dioses saben donde y estaba con la _(¿ex?)_ diosa Calypso y Jason…

Volvió los ojos en blanco con solo pensarlo. El chico estaba en Los Ángeles con Piper y el padre de esta, la súper estrella de cine, Tristán McLean.

Nico, por supuesto, le había tomado el pelo al respecto, con eso de que era muy pronto para conocer al padre de su novia pero tampoco le dio más importancia al asunto pasado unos días ya que sabía que Jason no le iba a escuchar más y si tenía ya la idea en su cabeza, sería por algo.

Ahora sin embargo, era raro no tenerle a su lado, tras las insufrible mañanas en las que le hacía sentarse en su mesa para desayunar, las insufribles tardes en las que le obligaba a participar en la Captura de la Bandera y las insufribles noches de karaoke en el anfiteatro, a las que Solace se apuntaba también, para orgullo de Jason y todavía más sufrimiento de Nico.

_“Urgh, ten amigos para esto,”_ pensó.

Oh, por todos los dioses, se estaba convirtiendo en un sensiblero y sentía la necesidad de abofetearse mentalmente por ello. Estaba a menos de un paso de convertirse en un personaje de libro de John Green, con toda esa sensiblería ocasional que eso acarrea.

—¿Qué dices de John Green?

La repentina voz de Will Solace le sacó de sus pensamientos y le reintrodujo en la celebración de Nochevieja de golpe.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nico con cara de póker.

La sonrisa que traía el de Apolo vaciló un poco ante el semblante de Nico pero eso no hizo más que agrandarla, al segundo, como queriendo asegurarla ante adversidad.

—Nada, me pareció escuchar decirte algo, pero serán cosas mías. Connor le habrá puesto algo al ponche… que llevo bebiendo toda la noche —Will maldijo para sus adentros mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, visiblemente cansado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Nico, pese a sus previos esfuerzos de no socializar con nadie— Parece como si…

Nico titubeó. Una cosa era ser claro y honesto y otra era ser maleducado. Y estaba seguro de que _“parece como si tuvieras excrementos de grifo encima”_ encajaba más en la segunda categoría.

Will suspiró y se sentó en una silla que alguien acababa de desocupar, dejando la sonrisa de lado.

—No hace falta que te cortes por mi, lo se. No estoy en… las mejores condiciones físicas en este momento.

_Eso es lo que tú te crees_ , pensó Nico mientras miraba con disimulo al grupito de niñas que se había situado con nada de sutileza detrás de Will (ajeno a todo), soltando risitas cada dos por tres, intentando llamar su atención.

—Pensaba que viniendo a la fiesta de esta noche, me animaría algo… ¡no me malinterpretes! — se apresuró a aclarar el chico, como si Nico se hubiera planteado de verdad esa línea de pensamiento—, adoro a mis hermanos, por supuesto, pero en estos momentos… me gustaría simplemente descansar y dormir. Creo que llevo demasiados turnos en la enfermería. Y como Annabeth está fuera, me he ofrecido a ayudar a Chirón en lo que pueda. Eso sin contar en que llevo meses sin oír nada de Apolo…

Will paró un segundo para seguir bebiendo de ese ponche alterado del que se había quejado hace escasos instantes y siguió hablando.

—Y no es que él sea un dios silencioso, precisamente… —dijo con tono mordaz—. Recuerdo que una vez se nos presentó en sueño a mis hermanos y a mi para que le diésemos nuestra sincera opinión sobre su vestimenta —resopló—. Obviamente, ninguno le dijimos que esa camisa de nubes sobre un cielo soleado era horrible porqu–

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —interrumpió Nico.

Will le miró como si dudase de su salud mental.

—¿El qué? —preguntó horrorizado—. ¿Decirle que esa camisa era lo más horrible que había visto en mi vida?

Detrás de Will, el grupito soltó varias risitas. Nico chasqueó la lengua. No sabía si las chicas se reían del comentario de Solace o si era algo congénito que las hacía ser así de tontas de remate. Pero sea como fuera, él estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—No, lo otro. Descansar.

Will se relajó un tanto.

—Ah, claro… he dicho eso antes, ¿verdad? —repuso en voz baja.

—Si. Y ahora que están todos celebrando el Fin de Año lejos de las cabañas, podrías aprovechar para hacerlo.

—Pero… —cuestionó todavía Will, mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¿Y si pasa algo? Tal vez alguien necesite de mi...

Nico ni se molestó esta vez en fingir que no ponía los ojos en blanco.

ha tenido el campamento en toda su historia _(y mira que es mucha_ ) pero tus hermanos y Chirón, sin contar los voluntarios de la enfermería, son igualmente capaces de atender cualquier imprevisto. Simplemente diles la verdad: que estás cansado y que te vas a dormir —dijo con soltura, resaltando lo obvio.

—Ay, no _tíaaa_ , díselo tú que me muero de vergüenza… —cuchicheaban cada vez más alto las de atrás.

—Lo se, lo se, pero…

Nico se estaba empezando a cansar de verdad de ellas y de los peros de Will.

—Mira, Solace: por mi, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. Si tanto te molesta no estar en el centro de toda emergencia, ve. Hazte el héroe y desmáyate del cansancio después. Estoy seguro de que tu club de fans —dijo señalando con el mentón al grupito—, estará encantado de hacer de enfermerita al lado de tu cama, con tal de que se te vayan esas ojeras de la cara. Las cuales, por cierto, no te pegan nada si no eres hijo de Hades —sentenció.

Hasta que no terminó de hablar, no se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y de cuanto se debería de haber callado, juzgando por como estaba boqueando, atónito, Solace.

Iba a decir algo en su defensa, cuando Solace se levantó lentamente de la silla.

—Si…claro… tienes razón… —farfulló lentamente el chico, como saliendo de un trance—. Yo no debería de haber… Las ojeras no te quedan tan mal —dijo, como si se hubiese quedado sin nada inteligente que decir.

Cosa que a Nico le quedó clara tras oír esa última frase.

Will se apresuró a disculparse, ya se pie.

—Quiero decir que… las ojeras no es que sean lo mejor del mundo, pero a ti no se te notan… ¿casi? —preguntó más que afirmó al darse cuenta de que Nico alzaba más y más su ceja izquierda—. Tienes otras cosas en las que fijarse antes que las ojeras, ya está— terminó en voz muy baja, casi encogiéndose.

—No me digas ¿en serio? Estoy deseando conocerlas, soy todo oídos —dijo reclinándose en su propia silla, contra la pared.

Will pareció repentinamente lleno de prisa.

—¡Huy, mira qué hora es! —exclamó mirando hacia su muñeca izquierda, donde tenía dos brazaletes de cuero, pero ningún reloj—. Creo que después de todo si que me voy a ir a la cama, ¿eh? —se rió un poco  y se separó por fin de la silla—. Feliz Año Nuevo, Nico. Que descanses.

Y con eso, le dio la espalda a Nico, que tenía ya la ceja a altura de la línea del cabello y al grupito de mironas, que se separaron rápidamente para dejar pasar por medio al hijo de Apolo, que ni siquiera iba mirando por donde iba.

Desconcertadas, se giraron y en cuanto vieron a Nico, recostado contra la pared en su silla, le fulminaron con los ojos.

_“Si las miradas matasen…”_ pensó Nico, mientras alzaba la mano, en un ademán de saludo jocoso hacia las chicas. Éstas, bastante ofendidas, se giraron y caminaron hacia la otra punta de la habitación, con los brazos entrelazados.

El chico soltó un bufido de incredulidad y se levantó de su silla, para ir a buscar a Chirón y decirle que él también se iba a dormir.

No era que estuviese del todo cansado. Al menos no físicamente, pero estaba cansado del drama que se respiraba diariamente en el Campamento Mestizo. Y sospechaba que, en la noche de Año Nuevo, iba a haber más drama que nunca.

No tenía ni idea de que, un mensaje de texto de Pollux y varias horas después, se estaría comiendo sus propias palabras con cuchillo y tenedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a ver… Podréis decir ES CORTO. Y yo os responderé LO ES, SOY CONSCIENTE DE ELLO. Podréis decir ESCRIBES COMO UN PEPINILLO DE MAR ESPECIALMENTE GILIPOLLAS. Y yo os diré LOS PEPINILLOS DE MAR NO ESCRIBEN Y NI SIQUIERA ESTOY SEGURA DE SI EXISTEN, PERO SI ESCRIBIERAN ES PROBABLE QUE ESTÉIS EN LO CORRECTO.
> 
> Hoy no hay referencias, solo hay advertencias (que ya pillan con dos años de atraso) y es la siguiente: sí, hay datos sacados de la saga de Trials of Apollo, como el tag del inicio indica. Estos libros ya están publicados al español y a estas alturas, creo que ya habéis podido averiguar que voy a seguir en la medida que pueda, el canon del Tito Rick, aunque la vaya liando con cada libro nuevo que publica. Sorry not sorry por vosotres pero estos spoilers no son GRANDES spoilers. Son datillos, sin más. Además, todos nos esperábamos lo de Leo. I mean… estaba ya al final del libro La Sangre del Olimpo. Y aunque no esté, esto es un fic. Os puedo poner que Nico se tiñe de rubio y que vive su vida como el hermano gemelo de Apolo y decir que es headcanon cuando en realidad es canon y si no lo digo, no os enteráis de que lo es (btw, esto obviamente es un ejemplo pero quedaría flipante algo así en canon, os imagináis? Lmao).
> 
> Y mira, he repasado esto que hago llamar “capítulo” tantas veces antes de publicarlo que ya ni sé qué es lo que he hecho aquí. Y eso que lo empecé en Nochevieja de 2016/2017!!! De verdad, lo dejé durante un tiempo y aquí estoy, un año y varios meses después. Intentando descifrar que significan la mayoría de las notas que tengo tanto en mi libreta de ideas (old school, baby) como en mi Word de ideas, así que si alguien es capaz de decirme qué estaba pasando por mi mente al escribir cosas como: “ANA MORGADE COMO PROFESORA”, “JASON ESTÁ PRINGADO HASTA LOS CODOS DE NICOSIDAD” y “AMOS A VER NIÑA DE MI CORAZÓN, A NICO LE GUSTAN LOS SANDWICHES DE JAMON, LOS DE PEPINO Y QUESO Y LAS FARTURAS PORTUGUESAS” (mayúsculas incluidas), que me lo diga. 
> 
> Por si os interesa, los nombres que se barajaron más fueron James, Lloyd, John, Gerard (way), Adam y Henry. Eso de William James me sigue haciendo mazo gracia porque es muy Cazadores de Sombras but ok.
> 
> En fin, Serafín. Iba a decir algo más pero se me ha olvidado. Ya sabéis como va esto, ¿no? Vosotros me dais kudos y si os coge el cuerpo con ganas de fiesta y os sentís especialmente osados, un comment así to’ nice, de esos que me hacen un poquito más feliz cada día (o bueno, también se admiten tomatazos varios). Muuuak!


	8. Epílogo: I'm Taking My Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, os pido que os leáis las notas del final. Sois tan majetes que ya ni hace falta que os diga esto pero bueno, las costumbres que no se pierdan.

_Diciembre, un poco antes de la víspera de Navidad._

 

_"Nihil Prius Fide"._

 

Eso era lo que rezaba el sello en el documento.

En sí, no parecía mucho. El sobre era más grande que los dos folios que contenía.

Pero los caracteres escritos en ellos, eran de las cosas más importantes que podía haber leído en su vida.

El documento tenía una firme reciente, ya que los Clifford, la familia de Nathan, habían sido los que obtuvieron la autorización para sacar una copia simple del original, pero el texto databa de antes.

Mucho antes.

* * *

  

> NÚMERO MIL QUINIENTOS CUARENTA Y NUEVE. ------------------------------------------
> 
>   
> **TESTAMENTO ABIERTO**. ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
>  En Los Ángeles, mi residencia, a veinticuatro de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y cuatro. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>   
> Ante mi, **JAMES FRANCIS BYRNES** , Notario del Ilustre Colegio de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, CA (Estados Unidos de América), ----------------------------------------------------
> 
>   
> \------------------------------------------ **COMPARECE** \-----------------------------------------------  
>  **KATHERINE BERYL GRACE** , quien manifiesta: ---------------------------------------------  
> Que nació en Olympia, WA, el 28 de Julio de 1960; hija de **Kathleen Louise Murray-Grace** y de **Peter Abelard Grace** ; se encuentra soltera; que tiene a día de hoy un hijo menor de edad llamado **Jason Alexander Grace** , nacido en 1994; actriz de profesión; con Documento de Identificación Personal número 28-XXX-XXX-NYZ. ---  
> Y ordena su testamento conforme a las siguientes ------------------------------------------  
>    
>    
> \------------------------------------------- **DISPOSICIONES** \------------------------------------------  
>  **PRIMERA. –** Instituye heredero a su nombrado hijo, **J.A. Grace** ,  al que sustituye, para el solo caso de premoriencia, por sus descendientes o en su defecto, ascendientes en línea recta […]. -----------------------------------------------------------------  
>  **SEGUNDA. –** Lega a su hijo ya mencionado, el usufructo universal y vitalicio de sus bienes, con relevación de prestar fianza y con facultad para tomar por si mismo este legado, con el que se entenderán pagados sus derechos legitimarios. […]  
>  Para el caso en que el heredero sea todavía menor de edad, nombra albaceas a sus ascendientes, **K.L. Murray** y **P.A. Grace** , quienes harán cumplir la voluntad de la testadora, presente en este escrito y custodiarán los bienes de su herencia hasta que su hijo, antes mencionado, tenga la capacidad de obrar (mayor de 18 años o menor emancipado) y acepte la misma.  
> […]
> 
>   
> \---------------------------- **OTORGAMIENTO Y AUTORIZACIÓN** \------------------------------  
> Así lo dice y otorga.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> […] manifiesta y está conforme con su voluntad expresada […] de todas las solemnidades legales y de lo demás extendido en dos folios de papel exclusivo para documentos notariales, siendo las trece horas y treinta y dos minutos. ----------------  
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

El suave viento invernal de California removió los papeles que tenía entre manos, haciéndole agarrarlos más firmemente.

 _“Me llamo Alexander”._ Eso fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar Jason.

Sabía que era estúpido. De todo lo que acababa de leer, era como si su mente hubiese decidido retener el dato más insignificante de todo el testamento de Beryl.

De _su madre_.

Era irónico. O al menos eso pensaba él. Si las fechas coincidían, ese documento fue redactado poco después de que ella le abandonase con Lupa (por la _divina_ intervención de Hera). Si Beryl sentía remordimientos por el poco instinto maternal que exhibió aquella tarde hace 16 años, debió pensar que un papel en sepia con un bonito sello seguramente lo solucionaría todo.

Si le legó todo lo que tenía en vida, efectivamente debía de pensar que el dinero lo arreglaba todo. Incluso una relación materno-filial casi inexistente.

¿Y ahora sabía de la existencia de esto para qué? ¿Para ver si así afloraban a su mente recuerdos dormidos? Porque no era tan estúpido para pensar que, tras más de un año, los dioses hubiesen mirado hacia abajo y hubiesen sentido pena al ver que no se acordase de casi _nada_ de sus 15 años de vida.

No cuando fue uno de ellos el responsable.

Si hay algo que tenía claro, era que los dioses era orgullosos.

Y Hera (con la había tenido una relación “maternal” más grande que con Beryl, y eso era decir bastante), la Reina de todos ellos, no era la excepción a la regla.

Le habían devuelto una parte de su vida para que volviese a dar el resto de la misma por ellos… o por algo superior a ellos.

Los dioses tenían un concepto especialmente retorcido de la expresión “estar en deuda con alguien”, pero decidió no comentarlo en voz alta, por si acaso le caía un excremento de vaca del cielo o algo así (ya que, sin lugar a dudas, le estaban observando).

Y él debía de tener un concepto realmente suicida de sí mismo, porque sentía el mínimo de curiosidad para hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer: caer en su trampa, tal y como Ares y Afrodita habían hecho ante las demás deidades.

—Perdone, pero hoy víspera de Navidad, cerramos antes. ¿Quiere que le tome nota de algo más?

Jason levantó la cabeza abruptamente del testamento de Beryl y le pestañeó a la camarera, que le miraba con una sonrisa, esperando a que se ubicase de nuevo en el presente (aunque eso no lo supiera ella).

—No, no será necesario, gracias. Tráigame la cuenta, si es tan amable.

La camarera le volvió a obsequiar con otra sonrisa radiante. El chico se preguntó, sin malicia, si es que estaba feliz por salir antes del trabajo o si es que esperaba que le dejase una propina grande.

Sea como fuera, Jason Alexander Grace dejó el importe de su consumición y de la de Nathan en la mesa y se levantó sin mirar atrás, camino al despacho de los pretores.

Si los dioses querían entretenimiento para su ridícula televisión, se lo iba a dar.

Metiéndose el sobre doblado en el bolsillo de su gabardina y ajustándose las gafas, exclamó para el viento:

 —Acepto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloro. Si me hubiesen contado hace dos años que yo, con más de 20 años, estaría escribiendo un fic (de larga duración) en el que el propósito final fuese que Nico y Jason acabasen juntos… pues probablemente me lo creería. Lo que ya sería menos creíble sería el hecho de estar yo subiéndolo y tenido las visitas y kudos que tengo. De verdad, no os quiero ni contar lo mucho que esto me anima. La comunidad hispanohablante en esta plataforma no es muy grande (y si ya nos vamos dentro del Jasico, pues menos). Pero aún así y pese a mis spam en tuiter (btw, es @PJopaloma. Algún día aprenderé a poner link en esta parte), habéis seguido viniendo y leyendo las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza. 
> 
> Como no quiero ponerme melodramática, pasaré a hablar del epílogo:
> 
> Yo hago Derecho (que ya ni me acuerdo si he dicho esto antes), así tenía que sacar a relucir lo que se me ha quedado de esas clases en las que no iba el wifi de la uni y no me quedaba otra que atender xD. 
> 
> En fin, si algún día queréis ir a por la forma más simple de declarar testamento en España, aquí tenéis cómo (con algunos que otros cortes, información inventada y manipulada para que tenga sentido en ese agujero negro que se conoce como “leyes estadounidenses” y "la magia del fic"). Me sigue pareciendo magia y fantasía que Jason tenga mi edad, si nació en el 94, según el canon que aceptamos todos, pese a lo que el Tito Rick dice.
> 
> Hablando de Jason. Y de canon. Puede que a alguno de vosotros no os guste este sneak peek de Jason (o de su personalidad, vaya). Puede que lo encontréis OoC o algo por el estilo. Y eso está genial, demuestra que tenéis criterio propio, que nadie es igual y todo eso. 
> 
> Si os sirve de algo, creo sinceramente que el chico está ya un poco hasta los cataplines (cómo me gusta esa palabra) de los dioses, en general. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Te borran como si nada tu memoria para que encajes mejor en un campamento de semidioses, distinto al tuyo, que está a tomar por culo en la otra punta del país y 5 km más allá, mueres una vez, casi mueres otras veces más por una causa que a veces ni entiendes… ¿y todo para qué? Pues para que tu papi te mire mal cuando intentas defender una causa justa, para que te tiren ladrillos a las mínimas de cambio, para que tu novia y tú os deis un tiempo porque no tenéis las cosas claras en estos momentos (por si alguno lo había olvidado, esto sucede 13 días antes de los eventos de este cap), para que no tengas en verdad nada claro en tu vida en estos momentos, para que no te des cuenta de que la camarera está sonriéndote porque intenta ligar contigo y para que el fandom no te valore tanto como te valoro yo, mi nenito cuatro-ojos (suspiro). O bueno, al menos aquellos que todavía no se han leído TBM. 
> 
> Eso y que en realidad, iba a escribir otra cosa, pero como siempre me pasa, me dominan los personajes y las situaciones. 
> 
> Al menos Jason Alexander (le iba a poner de segundo Abelard, como el abuelo, pero no me ponía lo suficientemente seria al escribirlo) se lleva un piquito de todo esto, ¿no? El dinero no da la felicidad, pero siempre te la trae un poquito más cerca, o eso dicen. 
> 
> Tengo mis cositas ahí guardadas sobre Beryl y sus padres, así como dato. Para que los que encuentran esto algo OoC, me dejen jugar un poquito, y crear algo o alguien más que no tenga algo de personalidad predeterminada (porque yo estoy ya lo tenía escrito cuando salieron los nuevos datos de The Burning Maze y creo que puedo adaptar lo canon al fic). De verdad, no os vais a arrepentir. Os van a encantar Kas y Robert, dos pjs a los que Jason tiene todavía que conocer.
> 
> Y como esta nota se está haciendo muy larga ya, os digo que os veo en el siguiente arco de la historia va mainly narrado por Jason, aunque no me olvido de Nico ni de los otros. Agosto de 2018; fecha para empezar a escribir otro word de 100 páginas. 
> 
> Y bueno, ya está. Nos vemos en los comentarios. Espero varios insultos y esas cosas tan bonitas que usualmente (no) me decís. Agur, mis amores.

**Author's Note:**

> P.D. Se me ha olvidado poner lo siguiente y ahora no me encaja en ninguna parte: De vez en cuando, también haré referencia a canciones u obras clásicas. Los derechos de autor ya los mencionaré cuando toque. Y el título del fic hace referencia a la primera línea del poema The Raven (esto está en el sumario, pero por si acaso lo pongo de nuevo).
> 
> Si os apetece charlar de cosas varias, podéis seguirme en mi sensual y activo Tuiter @PJopaloma o en mi casi abandonado Tambler aphroditesdove, en el que no reblogueo nada, pero tengo constantemente en actividad.


End file.
